El Sazón Del Amor
by cariithoopreina
Summary: Han pasado ya dos años desde el accidente de Quinn Fabray. En Nueva York, Rachel, Santana y Kurt vivirán una nueva aventura al conocer a una chica Sarah Hart, que es idéntica a Quinn. Cocinera de corazón, Sarah les enseñara que no se necesita recordar un turbio pasado para amar y soñar. Continuación de "How To Save A Life"
1. Gruner Veltliner

Han pasado ya dos años desde la muerte de Quinn, ya nada fue igual, sus amigos terminaron el instituto realizando una ceremonia póstuma, en donde le entregaron el diploma de grado a su madre, el llanto fue masivo aquel día.

Lucían, decidió entregarse a la policía cuando se enteró de que su pequeña Lucy había fallecido. Lo trasladaron a una cárcel de máxima seguridad en Texas.

Shelby por iniciativa propia había decidido cambiarle el nombre a la niña colocándole Bethany Corcoran Fabray. Judy fue la encargada de reconocer la niña para que llevase el apellido. Su relación era bastante estrecha, la reconocía a ella como su abuela y a Frannie como su tía, como también reconocía como tíos a los amigos de Quinn y como hermana mayor a Rachel. La pequeña les daba ratos de felicidad, felicidad que había sido apagada aquella mañana en donde un automóvil acabo con la vida de Lucy Quinn Fabray.

**-¿Si te digo que si dejaras de molestar? **– una morena se encontraba enfadada caminando por su departamento, suspiro de alivio cuando recibió la respuesta – **te veré a las 8**

**-¿Weston sigue molestando? **– la latina preguntaba mientras aplicaba abundante mantequilla en su tostada.

-**Sí, ya no sé cómo más decirle que no estoy interesada en él** – arrojo con frustración su teléfono sobre el sofá que adornaba la sala.

**-Así que aceptaste salir** – mordió su tostada – **eso es bueno, es hora de que sigas adelante.**

**-Siento que la estoy traicionando por esto** – se sentó frente a Santana con la mirada baja

**-Quinn estaría feliz de que continúes con tu vida **

**-Pero no dejo de amarla Santana, no puedo dejar de amarla** – sollozo fuertemente – **será mejor que me vaya a clase, necesito distraerme un poco.**

**-Claro, yo iré al supermercado a comprar unas cosas que necesito** – termino su tostada antes de mirar el reloj, son las diez y media así que espera que la morena volviera para salir del departamento.

Santana caminaba por el supermercado que queda en Broadway comprando comida para los próximos días, al vivir con dos Divas, tenía que mantener el lugar con comida, mientras buscaba queso vengano, algo llamo su atención. Una chica rubia, a su lado izquierdo estaba buscando aparentemente yogurt, mientras escuchaba música por sus audífonos blancos, que sobresalían entre su cabello. Al sentir la mirada de la chica latina, se giró hacia ella, mientras Santana trataba de recordar cómo se respiraba, por Dios ¡Esa chica es idéntica a Quinn! Le grito su mente. La rubia únicamente le sonrió y se alejó de allí dejándola al borde de un ataque de pánico. Cuando su cuerpo le respondió, salió corriendo por el supermercado pero ya no la encontró ¿Habría sido una ilusión óptica? ¿Su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

-**Debo alejarme definitivamente del hobbit –** sacudió la cabeza mientras regresaba por su carrito – **¡Dios!** – Sus manos temblaban – **debo dejarla descansar en paz **– tomo el carrito y continuo con sus compras aun si poder dejar de pensar en su amiga.

En silencio, pago los productos y en un taxi llego hasta el departamento en donde se encontró con Kurt, sentado en el sofá leyendo con suma atención una revista de modas

-**Has vuelto** – fue su salido, pero al ver el estado de la chica se preocupó **- ¿Estas bien?**

**-¿Crees en los fantasmas?**

**-¿Qué?** – estaba confundido con su respuesta.

**-Hoy me pasó algo curioso** – camino hasta la nevera y saco una de las cervezas que aún quedaba, se reprochó mentalmente no haber comprado más.

**-¿Qué te paso? –** La observo detenidamente hasta que la latina se sentó en el sofá del frente en completo silencio – **¿Santana?**

**-Estaba en el supermercado **– comenzó a relatar mirando un punto muerto mientras bebía su cerveza – **y una chica rubia estaba a mi izquierda** – Kurt en otra ocasión habría hecho alguna broma, pero esta vez solo se mantenía en silencio – **algo hizo que volteara a verla, era una rubia un poco más alta que yo** – miro al chico por primera vez **– cuando ella se giró, todo mi cuerpo se congelo Kurt **– el chico se sorprendió, rara vez lo llamaba por su nombre – **esta chica era idéntica a Quinn**

**-San…**

**-Y yo…** - dejo la cerveza en la mesita y se levantó de la silla – **ella me sonrió y se marchó de allí, cuando pude reaccionar **– miraba por la ventana las calles de nueva york – **fui a buscarla pero ya no estaba** – se giró para encarar al chico que ya estaba de pie **– no sé si fue real, o producto de mi mente.**

**-San yo…**

**-Sé que es imposible de que sea Quinn **– tomo su cerveza y se la bebió de un solo trago – **pero si me desestabilizo **

**-Ya lo veo, pero San** – el chico se acercó lentamente – **dicen que en el mundo hay personas que se parecen a otras, seguro que fue eso**

**-Si tienes razón** – razono un poco – **de pronto fue una chica rubia y mi mente la asocio con la apariencia física de Quinn**

**-Puede ser **

**-Pero fue raro **– sacudió la cabeza – **en fin, no demora en llegar el Hobbit, tiene una cita con Weston**

**-¿Al fin acepto salir con él?**

**-Sí, hace rato acepto salir con él… de pronto fue eso lo que paso** – Kurt la miro confundido – **cuando Rachel acepto salir con él, me dijo que sentía que estaba haciendo mal, pues aun amaba a Quinn**

**-Bueno eso tiene sentido** – volvió a tomar asiento – **seguro tu subconsciente solo ve a Rachel con Quinn y es por eso que hoy creíste verla.**

**-Dios, debo alejarme de la enana antes de que me vuelva loca** – camino hasta su habitación

**-Probablemente** – se burló antes de continuar con su lectura.

Horas más tarde entraba una morena apurada, eran las 6 y un poco más y aunque no le gustaba Brody, no le agradaba la idea de llegar tarde a una cita, por lo que tenía que apresurarse a ducharse y a vestirse elegantemente para lo que sería su primera y única cita con Brody Weston.

**-¿A dónde te llevara?** – le pregunto Kurt tomando un vaso de leche con chocolate

**-A un restaurante en Brooklyn –** respondió pintándose los labios – **"The River Café" creo **

**-No he escuchado hablar de ese restaurante **– el oji-azul se encogió de hombros **– te ves sexy**

Y realmente así era, Rachel llevaba puesto un vestido negro con un escote en V, a la vez que tenía una abertura en su pierna izquierda, su cabello perfectamente recogido dejando caer dos risos sobre su frente.

**-Ya ha llegado Weston** – Santana comía un pote de helado mientras observaba al chico, vestido de corbata esperando a la morena – **la quiero aquí antes de las once **– le advirtió en tono de broma, aunque él, no lo percibió de esa forma.

**-Claro. Esta hermosa** – le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica antes de salir hacia su auto.

**-Entonces…**

**-Un amigo logro conseguirme una reservación en el restaurante que te dije, así que será mejor que nos apuremos sino queremos perderla** – desbloqueo el auto permitiéndole el paso – **¿Y cómo te ha ido?** – le pregunto encendiendo el auto y arrancando hacia el restaurante.

**-Bien, Nyada ha sido bueno conmigo** – bromeo mirando por la ventana. Al ver que la chica no parecía querer conversar mucho, condujo en silencio durante varios minutos hasta llegar al restaurante.

**-Muy bonito** – murmuro la morena antes de salir del coche

-Tenía que traerte a un buen lugar, si quería que aceptes otra cita conmigo – **sonreía mientras la chica se removía incomoda **

**-Claro… ya veremos**

Ambos entraron al lujoso restaurante, el encargado dela recepción de las mesas, los ubico frente a la ventana que daba hacia el rio Hudson

**-En seguida vendrán a tomarles la orden** – les dijo un joven que no pasaba de los veinte años.

**-Bueno y ¿Qué te parece? **– le pregunto cuando el chico se marcho

**-Es muy bonito y acogedor** – observaba la mesa, que tenía velas, flores y luces que daban la sensación de ser una cena bastante romántica, un chico de aproximadamente dieciocho años tocaba el piano, dándole el toque definitivo a la velada – **me gusta la vista** – dijo desviando la mirada hacia la ventana, en donde ya se veía el atardecer.

**-¿Puedo tomar su orden?** – Aquella voz… su corazón se aceleró con solo escuchar esa voz, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, antes de obligar su cuerpo a girarse, tomo una gran bocanada de aire – **O ¿Quieren ver primero la carta?** – Rachel finalmente se giró y al ver a la chica, todo su mundo se detuvo.

**-Primero la carta – **pidió Brody sin percatarse del estado de la morena.

**-Ya se los traigo** – su sonrisa hizo que la morena comenzara a llorar silenciosamente

**-¿Estas bien?** – le pregunto al percatarse del estado emocional de la chica

**-Sí… solo… esa chica se parece mucho a alguien que conocía** – trataba de hablar sin que su voz se cortara.

**-Tranquila, si quieres le preguntas como se llama y sales de dudas **– le apretó la mano por encima de la mesa

**-Aquí tienen** – la chica volvía con dos menús – **si me permiten recomendarlos, como entrada pueden pedir "Gruner Veltliner" un vino blanco Austriaco **

**-Si por supuesto danos una** – pidió Brody con una sonrisa encantadora – **y ahorita pediremos la cena mmm **– dejo el tema abierto para que la chica dijera su nombre, ante la atenta mirada de la morena.

**-Sarah, mi nombre es Sarah** – se presentó observando a la morena – **y seré su camarera esta noche **– bromeo un poco – **volveré en un momento con su vino, con permiso**

**-¿Sarah? Te suena el nombre **- miro a la morena que tenía la mirada perdida

**-No** – negó buscando con la mirada a la camarera **– Quinn…** - susurro para ella misma **– es imposible…**

* * *

><p><em>Bienvenidos a la segunda parte. Esta historia espero les guste y tratare de que no tenga mucho drama.<em>

_Esta tendrá una diferentes formas de narración, podrán encontrar capítulos en donde sea narrado en tercera persona, como capítulos completamente narrado por Sarah (Quinn), Rachel e inclusive Santana._

_Espero les guste y sus comentarios son importantes para mí. El segundo capítulo ya esta terminado, así que... ustedes deciden._


	2. The River Café

_Quienes comentaron el capitulo anterior (y tenían cuenta) recibieron un avance de este capítulo. Aquí se los presento finalizado._

* * *

><p><strong>Narra Sarah (Quinn)<strong>

**-Sarah cariño es hora de levantarte** – mi padre golpea la puerta de mi habitación. Perezosamente abro un ojo y luego el otro, son las seis y cuarto de la mañana. Hago tronar todos mis huesos, después del accidente mis huesos son mucho más sensibles.

Tomo mis cosas para asearme y camino hacia el baño. Nuestro departamento era bastante modesto, se encontraba ubicado en pleno centro de Manhattan, mi padre tenía dinero, no sé bien en que trabaja, siempre me cambia el tema, pero bueno, solo somos nosotros dos, mi madre falleció cuando yo nací, o bueno eso dice él, yo realmente no recuerdo nada antes de mi accidente hace dos años. Solo sé que me desperté en un hospital con varios cables conectados en mi cuerpo y una enfermera cuidaba de mí antes de que mi padre entrara en la habitación.

Realmente no me gusta hablar de eso.

**-Tengo que comprar unas cosas** – le informe cuando lo vi en cocina, vestido perfectamente con su taza de café mientras leía el New York Times.

**-¿Se han acabado ya los víveres**? – me pregunto mientras sacaba algo de jugo de la nevera

**-Solo el yogurt y sabes que me encanta el yogurt – **le respondí mientras servía el jugo en un vaso **– pasare por el supermercado que hay cerca del instituto, venden un yogurt bastante sabroso**

**-Como quieras cariño – **doblo su periódico antes de terminar su café **– me tengo que ir – **me dio un beso en la frente** – en la casita – **señalo el adorno al lado de la pared** – están las llaves del auto** – asentí mientras él salía del departamento.

Tengo dos autos, un bmw i8 azul aguamarina con tonos negros, es un hibrido deportivo, bastante practico a decir verdad, el otro es un audi r8 spyder, es un convertible plateado, el favorito de mi amiga Ashley.

Lavo el vaso que he usado, no me agrada dejar loza sucia, tomo las llaves de mi bmw y conduzco hasta el "_The International Culinary Center_" mis amigos me molestan, dicen que para que estudio cocina teniendo un padre que me da todo lo que quiero, pero realmente cocinar es algo que me apasiona, es algo con lo que conecto, al igual que con la fotografía. Tengo veinte años pero quiero hacer algo por mí misma por eso conseguí un trabajo en "The River Café" como cocinera aprendiz, adoro mi profesión.

Me apresuro a conducir hasta Broadway, que es donde queda el instituto. Salgo de clase, cerca de las once así que aprovecho para ir al súper a comprar mi yogurt. Antes de entrar me coloco mis audífonos y mi canción favorita de Tao, camino hasta los congeladores para buscar mi yogurt ¡Necesito mi yogurt! A mi lado hay una chica con rasgos latinos, su mirada se clava en mi nuca ¿Qué tanto me mira? Tomo mi yogurt y me giro para verla, parece que ha visto un fantasma, esta pálida como una hoja de papel y sus manos tiemblan ¿Estará bien? Bueno no tengo tiempo de averiguarlo, debo volver a clase, así que solo le sonrió y me marcho a pagar mi yogurt. Que chica tan extraña.

Salgo de clases a las tres, así que conduzco hasta el restaurante, hoy es un día agitado, es viernes y es cuando vienen casi todas las parejas. Así que manos al fogón. Sinceramente me encanta este lugar, tiene vista directa hacia el rio Hudson y se ve el Skyline neoyorquino; el mismo New York Times nombro este lugar como "Harvard Business School del mundo culinario" Así que es un verdadero honor trabajar en este lugar.

Conmigo trabaja Brayan, un chico de origen Colombiano, llego aquí cuando tenía quince años, él me ha enseñado español, siempre que hablamos lo hacemos en ese idioma, trato de aprender todo lo que me enseñan. Ya sea en idiomas o en comida. Siempre es bueno el aprendizaje. Mis amigos, la gran mayoría del instituto, otros son hijos de amigos de mi padre pero son variados, unos son estadounidenses, mientras que otros son ingleses, incluso tengo un amigo Francés, adoro el francés pero se me ha dificultado aprenderlo, pero lo hare, es mi meta antes de cumplir veintidós.

**-Sarah** – me llama el encargado Joshua, es un gran sujeto, amable con todos y muy colaborador – **Joan se ha reportado como enfermo ¿Te importaría cubrir esta noche como mesera?**

**-Sí claro no hay problema** – aseguro con una sonrisa, siempre quise servir, me la paso tras los fogones que es bueno salir de la rutina.

**-Perfecto** – aplaudió complacido – **esta noche tenemos lleno total, así que estaremos ocupados, necesitamos tanta gente en la cocina, como pidiendo órdenes y acomodando las mesas** – Este sujeto es un genio, ha cocinado para grandes celebridades y ahora está aquí impartiendo todo su conocimiento a chicos comunes como nosotros, bueno comunes no, ustedes me entienden – Todos a sus lugares – **son las cinco de la tarde y tenemos que dejar este lugar hermoso ante los comensales.**

Todos nos ponemos hacer nuestras respectivas tareas, consideramos este lugar como nuestra segunda casa, por eso, es importante para nosotros mantenerlo impecable. Mientras yo acomodo las velas, Brayan coloca las flores, todos tenemos un rol y no tenemos ningún problema en cumplirlo. Steve, el chico del piano, trapea el piso mientras que Margarita, una chica Mexicana barre cerca de la puerta. A las seis ya tenemos todo listo para volver a abrir; el restaurante está abierto entre las doce y las tres y media de la tarde, en la hora de almuerzo, los clientes conocen y respeta que el restaurante se cierra después de las tres y media hasta las seis, para hacerle orden y limpiarlo. No es algo típico pero en este lugar nada lo es.

A las seis se abren sus puertas, ya hay fila para las personas que tienen su respectiva reservación y otros que esperan un milagro para poder acceder. Hora de trabajar.

A las ocho y un poco más veo a una pareja entrar en el restaurante. Sean, el chico más joven de nosotros, aparte de mí, los guía hasta la mesa en la que cenaran. Me parece curiosa esa pareja, por lo que me ofrezco para ser su camarera, Lucas lo agradece.

**-¿Puedo tomar su orden?** – pregunto cuando ya estoy en su mesa, la chica morena mira por la ventana pero me parece que se tensa cuando hablo – **O ¿Quieren ver primero la carta?** – la chica al final se gira y sus ojos me cautivan. Que hermosos ojos tiene esta chica.

**-Primero la carta **– me pide el chico de ojos azules, realmente hacen una bonita pareja.

**-Ya se los traigo** – sonrió alejándome de ellos; esa chica tiene un algo que no logro comprender **– Alcánzame dos menús por favor** – le pido a Lucas que esta tras la barra

**-Ten** – se ve agota, él trabaja todo el día, con lo que gana en este lugar mantiene a su hija de un año.

**-Gracias** – le guiño el ojo antes de volver hacia ellos **– Aquí tienen** – les entregue los menús - **si me permiten recomendarlos, como entrada pueden pedir "GrunerVeltliner" un vino blanco Austriaco **

**-Si por supuesto danos una – **me pide el chico con lo que imagino será su sonrisa de conquista – **y ahorita pediremos la cena mmm** – se queda en silencio mientras noto como ambos esperan que vuelva a hablar.

**-Sarah, mi nombre es Sarah** – me presento observando a la chica que parece algo conmocionada – **y seré su camarera esta noche** – bromeo tratando de sacarle una sonrisa – **volveré en un minuto con su vino, con permiso** – me alejo de ellos para pedir el vino. Es un rico vino, la media botella cuesta 38 dólares.

**-Margarita media botella de "GrunerVeltiner"** – le pido y ella rápidamente va a la bodega a buscarla.

**-Ten Sara. Esta bonita la chica de la mesa quince eh – **bromea mientras saca las copas.

**-Sí está bastante hermosa. Gracias** – agradezco cuando me pasa una bandeja con dos copas y la botella de vino. Con cuidado la tomo en una mano y camino hasta ellos nuevamente – **Me permiten** – les pido a lo que ambos asienten. Descorcho el vino y sirvo las dos copas, mientras siento la mirada penetrante de esta chica – **buen provecho, volveré en unos minutos para tomar su orden o ¿Están listos para pedir ya?**

**-Ya estamos listos** - ¡Por fin escucho la voz de esta morena! ¡Y que voz! – **Yo quiero un "ThreeShells"** – asiento mientras anoto en la libreta virtual

**-Y yo quiero una "Pear Salad" y por favor no escatimes en el tocino** – me guiña el ojo. ¿Me está coqueteando? ¿Con su novia al lado? ¡Y que novia!

**-Está bien** – vuelvo a mirar a la chica de ojos chocolates - ¿**Algo más?**

**-No nada por el momento. Gracias Sarah** – suena tan bello mi nombre desde sus labios.

**-En un par de minutos vuelvo con su orden** – miro por última vez a la morena antes de marcharme hacia la cocina con sus pedidos. Esta morena tiene un "no sé", que se siente bien. ¿Quién será?

* * *

><p><em>Bueno no queda más que decir que gracias a esas doce personas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar el capítulo, realmente se los agradezco. Espero les guste y aunque alguien me escribió que volviera a Quinn, a esa persona le digo, es Quinn, solo que ella no lo recuerda, pero pronto volverá a ser Quinn.<em>

_Sin más, espero que les guste y no olviden comentar. El capítulo tres ya esta finalizado. Cualquier duda, sugerencia o bueno lo que sea, les dejo mi twitter: cariithoopreina._


	3. Broadway Street

**Narra Rachel**

**-Discúlpame debo ir al baño** – le digo a Brody levantándome de la silla – **Eh… Sarah** – la llamo cuando la veo caminando con otra bandeja en la mano - **¿Dónde quedan los servicios?**

**-Por aquel pasillo a la derecha** – me indica, sus ojos son tan parecidos a los de mi Quinn.

**-Gracias** – me apresuro a llegar al baño - **¡Dios debo estar volviéndome loca! Es imposible que sea ella, la enterramos hace dos años ¡No puede ser ella!** –Me paso las manos por la cara totalmente frustrada – **pero es idéntica a Quinn, en su voz, en sus ojos, en su manera de caminar, parece la hermana gemela de Quinn **– suspiro tratando de tranquilizarme **- Okay, deja de pensar en Quinn, no es Quinn. Es alguien muy parecida a Quinn. Solo eso** – me digo mirándome al espejo **– sueno como una loca –** sacudo la cabeza antes de lavarme las manos y volver a la mesa a terminar mi plato

**-¿Todo bien?** – me pregunta Brody

**-Sí** – finjo una sonrisa, realmente quisiera irme para mi casa pero esta chica me tiene bastante intrigada.

-**Sarah vino y me dejo la carta de postres** – me la mostro **– no sé si quieras algo** – realmente no tenía hambre pero mis ganas de volverla a escuchar me ganaron

**-Quiero un "Apple crisp"** – le dije ubicando con mi mirada a la camarera, que estaba hablando con un chico con los rasgos parecidos a los de Santana y siento una punzada directa en el corazón ¿Celos? No creo, acabo de conocerla, debe ser por el parecido con mi Quinn.

-**Está bien, allí viene **

**-¿Quieren algún postre?** – su sonrisa me están familiar.

**-Sí, ella quiere un "Appel Crisp" y yo quiero un "Madeira tasting" **– Sarah sonríe divertida

**-Claro, muy buena elección** – me guiña el ojo, o eso creo **– volveré en un par de minutos**

**-Es muy agradable esta chica** – me dice Brody, realmente lo es. Tiene un toque de Quinn pero es mucho más dulce y amable, ¡Dios! Debo dejar de pensar en Quinn, pero solo con pensar que debo dejar de pensar en ella, me duele mi corazón. No puedo darme el lujo de olvidarla, no me lo perdonaría.

**-Sí que lo es** – entabla una conversación conmigo pero mi mete estaba a kilómetros de allí, mientras el habla yo recuerdo mi última conversación con Quinn, su último mensaje. Aun lo conservo. Conservo sus te amo. No he sido capaz de eliminarlos.

**-Aquí tienen** - ¿En qué momento volvió Sarah? – **sus postres **

**-Gracias. Me das la cuenta por favor** – le pide Brody

**-Tranquilo, va por cuenta de la casa** – sonríe mirándome a mi ¿Ella nos está invitando la cena? **– buen provecho y espero que les haya gustado venir a cenar a este restaurante.**

No vuelvo a verla después de que se marcha de allí directamente a lo que supongo es la cocina. Brody me ayuda a levantar y ambos salimos hacia el auto que se encuentra estacionado a unos metros de allí.

**-Espero te haya gustado la cena** – se rasca la cabeza, noto que ya hemos llegado al departamento – **aunque no esperaba que no tuviera que pagar, espero que la hayas pasado bien.**

**-Sí fue interesante. Gracias por llevarme, nos vemos mañana en clase** – me despido de beso en la mejilla y me encamino rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

**-¿Cómo te fue con Weston?** – es lo primero que escucho cuando entro en el departamento.

-**Bien, fue una linda cena**

**-¿Linda?**

**-Si bueno, hubiese sido una cita si él hubiera pagado la cuenta**

**-¿No la pago?** – Dijeron ambos a la vez - ¿**Te toco pagarla? –** esta vez hablo Kurt

**-No, en realidad la camarera nos invitó la cena** – no digo más, sé que ambos están confundidos, yo también, no es común que hagan eso – **me iré a descansar, mañana tengo que estar en el teatro temprano **– les informo caminando hacia mi habitación.

En la oscuridad busco entre mis cajas, los recuerdos. Las pocas fotos que tengo con Quinn, realmente fue muy corto el tiempo que pasamos juntas, no es justo. Cuando por fin podíamos estar juntas sin ningún problema, ella pasar tiempo con su pequeña hija, tuvo que ocurrir ese maldito accidente. Sin darme cuenta vuelvo a llorar apretando con fuerza una foto de Quinn contra mi pecho ¡La extraño y la amo en las mismas cantidades!

Siento que alguien me abraza. Santana me sostiene entre sus brazos mientras me permito llorar en su hombro, sé que la perdida de Quinn también le afecto a ella, era su mejor amiga, su hermana, no haber estado para ella en ese momento es algo que nos carcome a las dos. Ganamos esas nacionales, pero fueron las nacionales más tristes, perdimos un miembro, una amiga, una novia, una madre, una hija, un modelo a seguir.

Sin darme cuenta me quedo dormida en los brazos de mi amiga latina.

A la mañana siguiente, mis parpados pesan, ahí ojeras que adornan el contorno de mis ojos, mi garganta está seca. ¡Dios! Tengo la sensación de haber bebido toda la noche, cuando en realidad me la pase llorando por ella. Sí lo sé soy un completo desastre. Enjuago mi cara y decido salir de la habitación; es sábado, tengo que ir hasta el teatro para saber cuándo reanudaremos los ensayos de Funny Girl.

**-Buenos días** – me saluda Kurt desde la cocina, el olor a huevo con tocino, golpean mis fosas nasales, consiguiendo que haga una mueca divertida con la nariz, o eso creo al escuchar la estridente voz de Santana.

**-Te acabas de levantar y ya estás haciendo muecas** – sacude la cabeza divertida; estoy por creer que tiene un grave problema con la ropa en las mañanas, únicamente lleva puesto una camiseta, bastante larga.

**-Lo siento, pero no es agradable levantarse y que el primer aroma que sienta sea el del tocino** – me defiendo mientras ellos ríen. Santana saca su ya conocida bolsa de tostadas, tostadas que Kurt y yo tenemos prohibido tocar o siquiera mirar.

**-Con tal de que no mandes mi desayuno a la basura, has todos los gestos que quieras** – me replica Kurt divertido mientras sirve su vaso de ¿Avena?

**-¿Comerás avena con huevos y tocino?**

**-Es delicioso** – se encoge de hombros, siento nauseas en mi estomago

**-Me iré a duchar, desayunare camino al teatro **– me regreso a mi habitación en donde busco mis utensilios de aseo.

Son casi las doce cuando salgo rumbo a Broadway, tengo que hablar con el director, debo volver a entretener mi mente antes de que me enloquezca por completo.

A las doce y cuarenta ya estoy cerca del teatro cuando alguien – literalmente – choca conmigo.

**-¡Oye! **– me quejo, el choque me ha mandado al suelo.

**-Lo siento no te vi. Perdón** – esa voz, rápidamente levanto mi mirada y la veo ¿Quinn? **– O eres tú la chica del restaurante** – me sonríe mientras me da su mano para levantarme.

**-Sí soy yo la chica del restaurante –** bromeo colocándome de pie con su ayuda **– aunque me gusta que me llamen Rachel.**

**-Rachel bonito nombre** - me dice mientras enseña su perfecta dentadura - **¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?**

**-Oh cierto **– la miro mientras sacude su cabello **– tengo que ir al teatro**

**-¿Eres actriz de Broadway?** – me pregunta claramente sorprendida

**-Sí, bueno al menos lo intento **– trato de restarle importancia mientras ella sigue sonriendo.

**-¿Te importaría si te acompaño? Eh acabo mis clases ya y debo estar en el restaurante hasta poco más de las tres**

**-Claro –** asiento entusiasmada, aunque la verdad no sé porque, si es porque esta atractiva chica quiere pasar su rato libre conmigo o porque esta atractiva chica, se parece bastante a Quinn.

**-¿Por dónde?** – me dice balanceándose sobre sus talones.

**-Por allí** – me hecho a caminar seguida de ella - **¿Qué estudias?**

**-Estudio gastronomía internacional **– sigue observando los carteles como si fuera la primera vez que lo observara

**-¿No vienes muy a menudo por aquí? **– le pregunto observando como brillan sus ojos.

**-En realidad sí** – se ríe tranquilamente – **yo estudio allí** – me señala un edificio grande que tiene las letras "The International Culinary Center"

**-¿Estudias allí? –** vaya vaya

**-Sip –** se vuelve a balancear – **pero me agrada el teatro, aunque lo mío es la cocina y bueno de vez en cuando la fotografía.**

**-¿Fotografía? **– la miro y ella se encoge de hombros aun sonriente. Esta chica sonríe por todo. - ¿**La música no te interesa?**

**-Sí me interesa, pero no profesionalmente** – esperamos que cambie el semáforo para pasar a la otra acera – **una amiga, me enseño a tocar la guitarra hace poco tiempo y de vez en cuando lo hago pero no es que me llame mucho la atención, es bueno presumir que se tocar la guitarra** – vuelve a reír **– pero cantar nunca** – su expresión se convierte en una mueca de horror divertida – **eso sí que no **

**-Vaya** – me rio al ver su gesto, están adorable – **bueno eso está bien, así no tendré competencia.**

**-Imagino que cantas muy bien** – me mira sonriente mientras tira de mi brazo para pasar la calle - ¿**En qué obra trabajas?**

**-Funny Girl **– le digo orgullosa

**-¡Vaya!** – Exclama abriendo sus ojos – **interpretando el mítico papel de Barbra Streisand **

**-¿Sabes quién es Barbra Streisand? **

**-Quien no sabe quién es Barbra Streisand** – me mira como si estuviera loca

**-Lo sé lo siento** – sacudo las manos mientras lo oigo reír – **es que la gran mayoría de mis amigos, conoce a Barbra es por mi… es ahí **

**-¿Te demoras o…?**

**-Pues solo debo hablar con el director** – le respondo abriendo la puerta del teatro

**-Está bien… ¿Te puedo esperar?** – me dice cerrando la puerta tras ella

**-Seguro** – asiento mientras ella sigue sonriendo.

La reunión fue algo larga, poco más de una hora se demoraron los productores en decidir que los ensayos se reanudarían en una semana.

**-¿Sigues aquí?** – me sorprendo al verla sentada en el suelo jugando con una hoja de papel

**-Si bueno** – se encoge de hombros **– te dije que te iba a esperar** – sonríe – **ahora ¿qué?** – pregunta mirando su reloj, la imito son las cerca de las dos y **cuarto**

**-¿Quieres comer algo?** – Recuerdo que ella pago la cena – **digo, ayer pagaste mi cena con Brody **– me mira levantándose del suelo

**-Si bueno, espero que tu novio no se haya enfadado **

**-Claro que no, y no es mi novio **– la corrijo mientras ella vuelve a sonríe y sale tras de mi - **¿A dónde quieres ir**? – trato de ubicar un taxi con la mirada, no me apetece caminar más.

-**Bueno… tengo que ir a busca mi auto ¿Vienes?** – Me indica, a lo que yo asiento y voy tras ella – **Podemos comer algo en un restaurante vegetariano que hay cerca de Manhattan** – me sonríe caminando por la acera.

**-¿Tienes pareja?** – la pregunta sonó ridícula, pero después de varios minutos en silencio pues…

**-No, no tengo tiempo para amoríos** – me guiño el ojo entrando en el estacionamiento. Comencé a buscar con la mirada un auto sencillo

**-Es aquel** – me señalo un audi plateado

**-¿Eso es tuyo?** – Esta chica tiene dinero - **¿Entonces porque trabajas de camarera?**

**-En realidad trabajo como chef **– me dice desbloqueando el auto, para abrirme la puerta – **anoche estaba remplazando a Joan que estaba enfermo, pero generalmente trabajo es en la cocina**

**-Vaya debes ganar muy bien, para pagar un auto de estos** – ella solo sonríe divertida mientras enciende el auto, su interior es negro, la sillas de cuero y tiene caja automática

**-En realidad el auto me lo regalo mi papá** – me sonríe divertida **– y trabajo como chef porque me gusta, no por necesidad. Estar tras los fogones es mi pasión y trabajar en el restaurante me da la oportunidad de expresarme mediante aromas y texturas, aprendo bastante con ellos **– se detiene en un semáforo, quitando el techo del auto **– Joshua es un gran chef, ha trabajado para varios famosos y a decidió transmitirnos sus enseñanzas. Soy muy afortunada de trabaja allí.**

**-Ya veo** – la gente nos observa sorprendida, y claramente, Sarah se ve como una modelo en una revista de autos como las que había en el taller de Burt - **¿Siempre has vivido aquí?**

Y por primera vez en todo el día su sonrisa se borro

**-No** – su rostro serio y seco me dio a entender que no debía seguir preguntando **- ¿Y tú?**

**-No, vivió aquí hace casi dos años, vengo de Lima – Ohio **

**-¿Ohio?** – Me mira y en sus ojos veo algo de confusión – **me suena ese lugar** – frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza regresando rápidamente la mirada al camino

**-¿Todo bien?**

**-Sí **- ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

* * *

><p><em>Vaya, 22 comentarios en dos capítulos, la primera parte solo tuvo 54 comentarios, me tienen gratamente sorprendida. Espero les guste el capítulo y el martes o miércoles nos leemos con el cuarto capítulo, quien quita que me de por regalara nuevamente spoiler ;)<em>


	4. Reservación

**Narra Rachel**

**-¿Oye como supiste que soy vengana?** – le pregunte poco después de que nos adentramos en el restaurante.

**-Bueno, ayer me fije que no pediste mucha carne, soy muy observadora** – me respondió con una media sonrisa antes le guiña el ojo y disponerse a mirar el menú, supongo que para Sarah siempre es bueno comer en otros lugares lejos del restaurante.

**-Vaya –** me reí sacudiendo la cabeza

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Es que tú que ni me conoces, sabes que soy vengana y mi ex novio siempre me llevaba a comer hamburguesa**

**-¿El chico de ayer?**

**-No** – negué rápidamente – **él vive en nuestro pueblo, trabaja en el taller de su padre.**

**-¿Te gustan los chicos vestidos con trajes llenos de grasa? **– la mueca de desagrado en el rostro de Sarah hizo que soltara una sonora carcajada.

**-No, por supuesto que no** – respondí cuando me logre calmar – **salimos cuando estábamos en el instituto, él era el Quarterback, uno de los chicos más populares**

**-Ya veo, así que tú eras porrista** – cerro el menú mirándome fijamente

-**No –** volví a reír logrando que Sarah frunciera el ceño **– yo era la perdedora del instituto, todos se metían conmigo **– explique rápidamente – **Tú en cambio sí debiste ser popular** – solté recordando a mi rubia novia

**-No lo sé** – sacudió la cabeza, borrando la sonrisa que había aparecido segundos antes – **mira allí viene la camarera** – cambio radicalmente de tema ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?

**-Yo quiero una hamburguesa vegetariana** – le pidió amablemente a la camarera

-**Yo una ensalada por favor** – Pedí sin dejar de mirarla, esta chica me causa demasiada curiosidad **- ¿Estas bien? **– pregunte cuando la camarera ya se había marchado

**-Sí bueno** – se encogió de hombros – **no suelo hablar mucho de mí, no es algo que me llame la atención, espero me comprendas** – en pocas palabras deja de preguntar, bien hecho Rachel, ya la has incomodado

**-Tranquila, no hay problema **– lo último que quiero es que se vaya y me deje.

Lo que en un principio fue una salida amena, se había convertido en algo incómodo, la veía removerse inquieta sobre su silla, tragando fuertemente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo que no lograba comprender ¿Qué le pasa a Sarah?

**-¡Hola chicas!** – ay por Dios ¿A qué hora llego Brody? – **estaba caminando por aquí y las vi y me dije "Brody debes entrar y saludar a estas dos bellas damas" **– decía mostrando su "mejor sonrisa" mientras Sarah asentia desorientada.

**-Hola** – finalmente lo saludo – **yo tengo que irme, ya casi son las tres y debo trabajar.**

**-Sí claro, no es nuestra intención hacerte retrasar ¿Cierto Rachel?** - ¿Porque no te callas Weston? **– Por cierto, soy Brody Weston** – se presentó.

-**Mucho gusto** – saco dinero de su billetera

**-Oh no, Sarah** – la detuve cuando vi la intención de llamar al camarero – **yo te invite, yo pago**

**-Rachel no es problema para mi pagar los dos almuerzo** – me guiño el ojo y sin hacerme caso llamo al camarero – **bueno, los dejo cualquier cosa, estaré en el restaurante –** se despidió saliendo de allí

**-¿Y cómo has estado?** – me pregunto Brody sentándose en la silla en donde anteriormente ella había estado sentada

**-Espera** – salí corriendo hacia el parqueadero en donde había dejado su auto - **¡Sarah!** – La llame logrando que se detuviera – **no es por incomodar** – le dije cuando ya estuve a su lado **– pero me gustaría cenar con unos amigos en tú restaurante ¿Cómo le puedo hacer?** – solo me miro y saco una tarjeta, para anotar algo detrás

**-Llámame después de la siete** – me entrego la tarjeta – **veré que puedo hacer** – me guiño el ojo desbloqueando su auto – **cuídate Rach** – se montó en él y se marchó de allí.

Sé que debería decirle a Santana sobre esta chica, pero sé que no me creerían, lo mejor será que tanto ella como Kurt la vean con sus propios ojos.

_¿Dónde estás? Brody_

**-¡Dios! Que tipo tan pesado **– me paso las manos por el rostro antes de marcharme de allí, tengo mis pertenencias conmigo y Sarah ha pagado la cuenta, no tengo intenciones de hablar con Weston. Caminar, sí eso es lo que necesito caminar hasta el departamento.

Me toma un poco más de una hora llegar, la verdad se me ha pasado rápido el tiempo, pero no dejo de pensar que es lo que le pasa a Sarah, porque se pone seria cuando menciono algo del pasado. Es una chica muy extraña, dulce sí, pero a la vez extraña.

No hay nadie en casa, Santana no sé dónde diablos pueda estar y Kurt sé que está en la revista, trabajando fuertemente por un puesto mejor. El departamento se siente muy vacío cuando ellos no están aquí, un lugar sin vida, un lugar...

Por la tarde, casi noche llega Santana, risueña parece que le ha ido bien el día de hoy

-**Hobbit ¿Qué haces allí? **– es su forma de saludar cuando se percata que estoy sentada en el sofá, desde hace un par de horas, aunque eso, ella no lo sabe – **bueno no importa, Britt me ha llamado para decirme que viene a la ciudad ¿No es genial?**

**-¿Cuándo viene?** – le pregunto, por fin levantándome de aquel incomodo sofá.

**-Aun no lo sé **– se rasca la cabeza – **pero no importa, lo importante es que vendrá a visitarnos **

**-Eso es genial **– miro el reloj, son poco más de las siete, debería llamar a Sarah o …

_Hola Sarah, es Rachel. La chica del restaurante, te escribía para recordarte lo de la reservación. Gracias de antemano_ – y enviado

**-¿A quién le escribes?** – La voz de Santana suena a mis espaldas, haciéndome saltar **- ¿Quién es Sarah?**

**-¡Dios! Un día de estos me vas a causar un infarto López** - le digo tomándome el pecho

**-No seas exagerada Berry y dime quien es Sarah **– me dice burlonamente destapando su cerveza ¿En qué momento saco la cerveza?

**-Es solo una chica que conocí hace poco**

**-¿Y porque no nos habías hablado de ella? ¿Es linda?** – esta no cambia

**-Literalmente la conocí ayer, era la camarera en el restaurante al que me llevo Brody, fue ella quien pago la cuenta** – me mira tomando de su cerveza

**-Interesante, pero no has respondido mi pregunta ¿Es linda? –** repite

**-Sí, es linda** – no entro en detalles, prefiero que ella misma la vea

**-¿Cuándo nos la presentaras? **– me dice sentándose en el sofá.

**-Para eso le escribí** – me siento en la silla del frente – **le estaba pidiendo una reservación en el restaurante, para que Kurt y tú la conozcan**

**-¿Te gusta?** – Me dice ahora más seria **– nunca nos has presentando una "amiga"** –hace las comillas sarcásticamente – **tan rápido ¿Qué tiene esta chica que la hace diferente?**

**-Cuando la veas, lo entenderás –** le susurro revisando mi teléfono.

_¿Para cuantas personas? Sarah_

_Tres. R_

**-¿Es ella?** – me señala el celular con la botella

**-Sí, hoy me la encontré llegando al teatro y se ofreció a acompañarme **

**-¿Se estuvo contigo durante la reunión?**

**-Bueno… espero afuera **– revise mi celular pero aún no había respuesta.

**-Le gustas a esa chica – **dijo firmemente, terminándose la cerveza **– sino le** **gustaras, no te habría acompañado en ese plan tan aburrido y menos esperado afuera.**

**-Después la invite a almorzar** – trato de justificarme, aunque realmente no sé por qué.

**-¿Pagaste un almuerzo? **– alza su ceja izquierda; ese gesto me acuerda tanto de Quinn

-**En realidad pago ella, estábamos comiendo cuando llego Brody y ella debía irse a trabajar.**

**-¿La invitaste y ella pago?** – Asentí – **le gustas a la tal Sarah ¿A qué se dedica? **

**-Es chef **

**-¿No dijiste que fue tu camarera ayer?** – frunce el ceño confundida

-**Si bueno, ayer estaba haciendo un remplazo de un chico el cual no me acuerdo como se llama, pero ella trabaja es en la cocina.**

**-Mmmm **

**-¿Qué?**

**-Tú celular se alumbro** – seguí el trayecto de su mirada y vi un mensaje de Sarah.

_Mañana en la noche, no llegues tarde. Sarah_

**-Mañana la conocerás** – un nerviosismo se apodera de mi cuerpo ¿Qué será?


	5. Conociendo a ¿Sarah?

**Narra Santana**

**-¿En serio Berry? **

**-Por favor Santana, vístete bie**n – me dice sin salir de la habitación.

**-¿Es que acaso no estoy vestida? **– quien se cree que es.

**-Santana, vamos a un restaurante fino, no a un club de strippers** – porcelana sale de su habitación con un traje de pingüino y un horrible corbatín robado de gomina.

**-Estoy sexy** – mi vestido es ceñido al cuerpo, por varios centímetros sobre la rodilla – **además vamos a cenar o ¿Acaso esa tal Sarah se nos va a unir?**

**-No ella tiene que trabajar** – la enana salió de la habitación colocándose unos pendientes

**-Además tampoco podemos irnos de fiesta, mañana es lunes y tenemos que trabajar –** dijo Lady Hummel aplicándose su perfume.

**-Como sea ¿Nos vamos ya? –** me levante de mi cómodo sofá

**-¿En serio te iras vestida así?** – repite nuevamente la enana

-**Me cambio y pierdes la reservación o te aguantas y llevamos a tiempo **– me cruce de brazos, escuchándola resoplar por lo bajo - ¿**Y bien?**

**-Vámonos **– la veo agarrar su bolso y abrigo – no quiero darle una mala imagen a Sarah.

**-¿Es mi impresión o esa tal Sarah es alguien importante para Rachel? **– me susurro Hummel cuando Berry ya ha salido.

**-Eso parece, la verdad tengo desconfianza** – el me mira confundido mientras cierra el departamento – **"se conocieron" el viernes, ayer la acompaño al teatro y luego fueron a almorzar.**

**-¿Qué tiene de raro?** – me cuestiono mientras bajábamos ya la escalera, buscando a Berry que trataba de parar un taxi.

**-Que Berry puede ser demasiado intensa –** le dije señalando precisamente como gritaba tratando que frenara un taxi – **o esta chica, es la calma hecha persona.**

**-Ya lo veremos Sa**n – me susurro cuando por fin paro un taxi al lado de Berry.

**-Bueno** – nos miró a los dos – **que hacen ahí parados, súbanse al taxi**

El viaje fue en completo silencio, aunque en calma no tanto. Berry cada rato se miraba en el espejo, revisando que su maquillaje y peinado siguieran en su puesto. Nunca la había visto así; tal vez con Quinn se comportó así pero nunca presencie una cita entre ellas… nunca la presencie.

Sin darme cuenta hemos llegado al restaurante, es bastante acogedor. Hay varias personas haciendo fila, para lo que supongo son los crédulos que creen que van a obtener una mesa en este lugar, a la izquierda de la fila, se encuentra un chico atendiendo a aquellos que si tienen reservación.

**-Vamos **– Berry se acomodó su abrigo caminando hacia el chico

**-Esto será interesante** – me susurro porcelana caminando tras ella.

El muchacho nos acompañó hasta la mesa, que estaba ubicada frente a un amplio ventanal quedaba directo hacia el rio Hudson

**-Nos ha tocado un buen lugar** – Hummel se acomodó de manera que pudiera observar bien al chico que estaba tocando ligeramente el piano

**-Sarah nos ha dado una buena mesa **– y aunque no me guste, Berry tiene razón, esta chica nos ha dado un buen lugar.

**-¿A qué horas vendrá la tal Sarah? **

**-No lo sé** – veo que desvía la mirada hacia el mostrador en donde esta un chico con unos – supongo – menús en las manos – **creo que hoy trabajara en la cocina **

**-¿Es cocinera?**

**-Prefiero el termino chef pero sí -** ¡Oh mi…! **– pero si en términos coloquiales, soy cocinera **– solo Berry sonríe, no me siento capaz de girarme

**-Hola Sarah **

**-Hola Rachel… Buenas noches** – la escucho tras de mí, Kurt está más blanco que una hoja de papel – **Eh… ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-S-sí **– su balbuceo suena estúpido, pero no soy capaz de burlarme de él.

-**Te traeré un vaso con agua, con permiso** – la escucho alejarse mientras Hummel empieza a respirar rápidamente.

**-¡Esta chica es idéntica a Quinn!** – murmuro tan bajo que a Berry y a mí, nos costó escucharlo

**-Su voz es parecida pero no creo que físicamente –** recupero mi voz ¿Adónde mierda se había ido mi voz?

**-Eso es porque no la has visto** – se calló rápidamente.

**-Aquí tienes** – se acerca por el lado de Berry – **espero que te haga sentir mejor, bueno no es nada raro es solo agua** – la escucho reír, así que me animo para levantar la vista y observarla - **¡Hola!**

**-Pero que demonios **– siento como se me forma una nudo en la garganta, instantáneamente me levanto enfrentándola **- ¿Qué carajos te pasa Quinn?**

Sin poder contenerme le giro la cara de una cachetada, que hasta a mí me ha dolido

**-¡Santana!** – escucho exclamar a Berry cuando siento que mi cara arde ¡La maldita me la devolvió! Exactamente como Fabray lo hacía, con la misma fuerza.

**-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!** – La escucho balbucear - **¡Perdón! Y-yo no sé qué me paso, discúlpame** – a esta altura todo el restaurante nos está observando **- ¡Yo te conozco!** – exclamó avergonzada, logrando que Berry por poco y se disloque al voltear a mirarme **– Eres la chica del yogurt** - ¿Del yogurt? ¿Pero qué diablos le pasa a Quinn? – **Bueno del yogurt no, la que estaba en los congeladores cuando yo buscaba mi yogurt **– se sonrojo levemente logrando que Berry sonriera bobamente – **iré por los menús, y de nuevo mis disculpas** – la vi cómo se tocaba la mejilla a la vez que sacudía la cabeza alejándose

**-¿Algo que decirnos Berry?** – Me senté en la silla nuevamente con la mano ardiéndome - **¿Te parece gracioso ocultarnos que Quinn está viva? ¿Qué la muy zorra nos mintió a todos?**

**-Sé que se parece a Quinn, pero no es Quinn** – niega rápidamente sentándose al igual que Hummel **– estaba mirando por aquel ventanal, cuando se acercó a atendernos a Brody y a mí** – se calló momentáneamente - **¿Hoy también vas a trabajar como camarera? –** esa pregunta obviamente no es para ninguno de nosotros

**-Sí bueno, algo así** – vuelve a reír. Quinn no ríe tanto – **le pedí permiso a Joshua para atenderlos exclusivamente** – nos observa a los tres y puedo percatarme de que sus ojos brillan entusiasmados – **te traje esto** – me entrego un trapito húmedo – **supuse que tu mano te ardía y pues…** - se encogió de hombros – **espero te haga sentir mejor** – sonríe mirando nuevamente a Berry – **esta noche, seré su camarera esta noche y su chef** – nos entregó los menús que tenía en las manos

**-Nos puedes traer un vino de esos que también sabes elegir** - ¿Berry está coqueteando? Obvio que está coqueteando ¡Es Quinn!

**-Les recomiendo un "Gewurztraminer – Blanck" es un vino blanco, de la cosecha del 2012 **

**-Tráenos uno de esos **

**-Vuelvo en un momento** – le guiño el ojo a Berry antes de marcharse

**-¡Berry! Esto no me parece nada gracioso** – este trapito de verdad calmo el calambre en mi mano

-**No es una broma Santana, no es Quinn, eso claramente lo sé** – resoplo por lo bajo desviando la mirada hacia la gran ventana – **es idéntica a Quinn, pero no es Quinn, ella se llama Sarah y es chef ¿Te imaginas a Quinn Fabray de Chef?**

**-Bueno… no, pero esa chica es Quinn, Rachel** – sigo insistiendo **– golpea de la misma forma que lo hacía en el instituto. Quinn Fabray nunca se quedaba con las ganas de devolverme una cachetad**a – le enseñe mi mejilla golpeada - **¿Necesitas más pruebas?**

**-Te devolvió la cachetada porque tú se la diste primero Santana** – Hummel no se podía quedar callado

**-¿¡Y qué querías!? ¿Qué me levantara y le diera un abrazo a la hija de su madre?** – siento como me hierve la sangre

**-Por enésima vez ¡No es Quinn!** – exclamo Berry sujetando con fuerza la servilleta que tenía en las manos

**-No sé quién sea Quinn** – la escucho llegar de tras mío. Otra vez – **pero mi nombre es Sarah, Sarah Hart **– estira su mano, la cual puedo observar está un poco inflamada

**-Santana López **– dije sin estrecharle la mano. No caeré en este jueguito tonto – **Cuando dejes de jugar, hablamos ¿De acuerdo Fabray?**

La confusión en los ojos de Quinn es evidente ¿En verdad no es Quinn? ¿O de verdad no sabe que es Quinn?

**-Tranquila Sarah** – veo como Berry le acaricia suavemente el brazo – **Santana es así, cuando la conozcas veras que es un poco más amigable**

**-¡Ella ya me conoce!** – exclame viendo como fruncía el ceño, desviando la mirada

**-Puede ser que si** – murmuro logrando que los tres la miráramos, al percatarse sacudió la cabeza ¿Qué le pasa? – **aquí les traigo el vino, si me permiten les serviré **– descorcho la botella, vaciando la botella en nuestras copas - **¿Quieren pedir ya o vuelvo en un momento?**

**-En un momento **– le dice Berry cariñosamente – **Kurt aún no ha mirado la carta**

**-Kurt Humme**l – se presenta porcelana ¿Por qué se presentan? ¿No ven que es Fabray?

**-Sarah Hart** – estrecho la mano que le ofrecía – **volveré en unos minutos, revisare unas cosas en la cocina y volveré con ustedes –** me dedico una mirada y luego se alejó de allí.

**-Santana** – volteo a ver a Berry que está hojeando el menú **– por más que me gustaría que fuera Quinn **– me mira y veo que tiene los ojos aguados – **sabes que me encantaría que fuera Quinn **– las lágrimas empiezan a bajar por sus mejillas **– pero no es Quinn** – la veo tomar un poco del vino, para tranquilizarse – **es Sarah.**

**-Rachel tiene razón** – apoyo porcelana

**-Está bien** – pff – **no es Quinn, es Sarah** – abrí el menú mientras de reojo veo como Berry se limpia las lágrimas, aquí hay gato encerrado, ella es Quinn Fabray y lo probare.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno espero les guste y me gustaría que escogieran de las siguientes opciones una:<em>

_a) Sarah (Quinn) Narrando su versión de este capítulo._

_b) Sarah (Quinn) Narrando lo que sucede después._

_c) Rachel narrando lo que sucede después._

_d) Kurt narrando lo que sucede después._

_Voten hasta mmm ¿El lunes? ... si el lunes y el martes en la noche tendrán el capítulo ganador ;)_


	6. Entre Desmayos

_**hHa ganado la opción B. Espero les guste**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narra Sarah  Quinn **_

**-¿Tienes una aspirina o algo para el dolor de cabeza?** - desde que aquella chica me había golpeado, sentía que la cabeza se me iba a estallar.

-**Veré que consigo** - me respondió Margarita - **¿Conocías a la chica?**

**-¿Cual chica?**

-**La que te ha golpeado** - me pregunto mientras buscaba la pastilla - **no tengo pastillas, si quieres voy hasta la droguería y te consigo una**

**-No te preocupes -** sacudi la cabeza suavemente - **cuando llegué a casa me tomare mis medicamentos **

**-Y aplícate una crema para el morado**

**-¿Cual morado?**

**-El que te ha dejado esa chica en la cara** - me entrego un espejo, en donde efectivamente tenia un morado.

-**Demonios** - le devolvi el espejo, suspirando pesadamente.

-**Ve... La chica morena no deja de mirarte** - me gire hacia donde ella estaba mirando y choque con la mirada de Rachel, tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiese llorado ¿Qué pasaría?

-**Ya vuelvo -** tome la agenda electrónica para tomar sus pedidos y camine hacia la mesa en donde aquella morena... Santana, me miraba como tratando de averiguar mis mas oscuros secretos... - **¿Están listos para pedir?**

**-Si, yo quiero "Black see bass" por favor -** pidió el chico, cuyo nombre ya olvidé.

-**Yo quiero un "Branzino" -** la chica ni siquiera me miró

-**Yo lo mismo de la vez pasada -** me sonreía Rachel, tratando de evitar que viera sus enrojecidos ojos.

-**Esta bien** - anote rápidamente lo que ellos me pidieron - **¿Algo mas? -** los tres negaron con la cabeza - **volveré en unos minutos con sus pedidos**

**-¿Tú cocinaras?** - me pregunto aquella morena.

-**Sí** - creí haberles dicho que sería la chef - **con permiso** - mire a Rachel antes de alejarme.

Sentía un magnetismo hacia ella, como si dependiera de ella para poder hacer algo. Es algo extraño, mi única pareja, por asi decirlo fue Ashley, hace poco más de un año, nos dimos cuenta de que funcionábamos mejor como amigas, pero nunca sentí con ella, la necesidad que siento con Rachel.

Gasto poco más de veinte minutos en preparar la comida de los tres, el aroma me esta mareando.

-**Aquí tienen** - les entregue sus respectivos platos - **espero les guste**

**-Sarah ¿Estas bien?** - Rachel me miraba preocupada, los otros dos también estaban expectantes. ¿Qué está pasando? Así... Me estoy desmayando - **¡Sarah!**

**-¡Ya esta volviendo en si!** - escucho un voz, pero me pesan los párpados, mi espalda duele y siento mi cabeza estallar.

**-¡Sarah! -** esa es la voz de Rachel, suena angustiada, así que me obligo abrir los ojos.

-**Ho-hola -** cuando mis ojos se acostumbran a la luz, me doy cuenta que todo el restaurante me esta observando detenidamente.

**-¿Te sientes bien Sarah? -** Joshua es quien me habla tendiéndome la mano para levantarme **- ¿Te duele algo?**

**-La cabeza y un poco la espalda** - su agarre se vuelve más fuerte en mi cintura - **¿Qué pasó?**

**-Te desmayaste -** me dice Rachel con sus chocolatosos ojos algo húmedos - te has golpeado contra la mesa y luego convulsionaste

-**Estas algo pálida** - No había notado s Margarita sino hasta que me pada un vaso con agua.

-**Vete a casa a descansar** - Joshua me mira dándome a entender que no tengo otra alternativa y si la tomare me duele mucho la espalda, aunque si lo digo... Me llevaran al hospital y no quiero eso.

-**Esta bien -** intento levantarme pero mis piernas me fallan dejándome de nuevo en la silla

-**Te llevaremos** - asegura Rachel tomando su cosas y es cuando veo que ninguno ha comido

-**Coman** - le dije despacio apretando los ojos - **y cuando termines de comer, me llevan a casa** - con ayuda de Margarita logró levantarme - **come y luego nos vamos** - se que mi voz no da lugar a réplicas, la morena...Santana me observa sonriendo de lado como si supiera algo.

-**Ven Sarah siéntate aquí** - me acomode en un sofá que hay en la recepción, allí espero hasta que Rachel y sus amigos hayan cenado, no puedo dejar que no prueben bocado.

**-¿Sarah? -** siento que alguien me zarandea ¿En qué momento me he dormido? - **¿Estás bien?**

**-La verdad es que no Rach**- todo me da vueltas - **¿Puedes llevarme a casa? -** le entrego las llaves de mi bmw

-**Yo conduzco -** vi como Santana le quitaba las llaves de mi auto - **¿Cuál es tu auto rubia?** - me pregunta mientras Margarita me ayuda a levantarme, pero caigo en cuenta de algo.

-**Santana** - la llame logrando que se girara para mirarme - **¿Puedes primero llevar a Rachel y a... A él?** - señale al muchacho - **si se acomodan bien pueden viajar los tres y luego vienes por mi**

**-¿Por qué?** - la veo cruzándose de brazos

-**Mi auto es de dos puestos nada más** - vuelvo a sentarme en el sofá mirando el reloj - **son casi las diez y una princesa como Rachel, no debe andar tan tarde en la calle** - siento la mirada de todos encima mío pero no me importa - **llévalos, que se acomoden bien y vienes por mi ¿Puedes hacer eso?** - vi que asentía jalando con ella al chico del corbatín

**-Sarah...**

**-Ve con ella Rachel, hazlo por mi** - le tomo la mano, escuchándola resoplar y es cuando siento mis manos frías, mi cabeza da vueltas - **ve con ella, entre mas rápido se vayan, más rápido volverá por mí** - le deje una caricia en la mejilla - **ve, Santana te avisará cuando me deje en mi casa. La cena va por mi cuenta **

**-Ya pague, no te preocupes, con cuidado..**. - me dio un beso en la mejilla y salio tras sus amigos.

-**Ella en verdad te gusta -** me dijo Margarita dándome otro vaso con agua, estoy comenzando a sudar frío - **¿Te tomaste hoy tu medicina? -** escucho el motor de mi auto encenderse y luego alejarse rápidamente

-**No** - intente sacudir la cabeza pero no fui capaz - **se me acabaron el viernes y no he ido a comprar más**

**-Tal vez sea eso -** me recosté en el sofá, dándome nuevamente sueño.

**-¿Sarah? -** a esta gente le gusto zarandearme

-**Ho-hola** - mi garganta esta seca, Santana me alcanza un vaso de agua que me lo bebo de inmediato - **¿Rachel ya esta en casa?**

**-Ella y porcelana ya están en el lobby** - ¿Porcelana? -**anda vamos** - Lucas y Brayan me levantan para que no haga mayor esfuerzo, me llevan hasta mi auto que esta perfectamente estacionado en la entrada del restaurante - **Andando** - Santana se sube al auto cuando ya me he colocado el cinturón - **¿Hacia donde?**

-**Manhattan** - dije recostando la cabeza en la silla bajando la ventana para que me diera el viento ¡Debí traer hoy el audi!

-**Ganas muy bien en ese restaurante -** la escucho asiéndome la platica - **para tener un auto como estos...**

**-Me lo regalo mi papá** - le comente después de escuchar su silbido

**-¡Vaya!** - ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

**-¡Para el auto!** - le grito logrando que frene en seco, como puedo me saco el cinturón y me bajo del carro. A tropezones logro llegar a una caneca, en donde me guste o no, mi estomago queda vacío.

**-¿Te encuentras bien? -** Santana esta parada a mi lado sosteniendo mi cabello - **deberíamos ir al hospital**

**-No** - me rehusó a estar otra vez en un hospital - **llévame a mi casa** - me apoye en ella para volver al auto

-**Esta bien** - me ayuda a acomodarme y me coloca el cinturón, luego se ubica en el puesto del conductor - **¿Qué parte de Manhattan?**

**-Central Park -** el resto del viaje fue en completo silencio - **Aquél edificio** - señale la entrada de uno de los edificios frente al Central Park, una de las zonas más exclusivas de Manhattan

-**Esta bien** - se detiene apagando el motor

-**Gracias por traerme** - suelto el cinturón, tomando una bocanada de aire profunda - **quédate con el auto, mañana me lo dejas en el restaurante** - ella asintió - **Buenas noches **

Salí del auto y a tropezones llegue a la portería, allí, Kevin me sostuvo ayudándome a llegar hasta el departamento

-**Papá** - lo llame cuando logre abrir la puerta, mi cabeza se sentía pesada - **¡Papá!**

**-Sarah... Cariño... -** lo veo levantarse del sillón blanco en compañía de su prometida - **¿Hija?** - es lo ultimo que escucho, después de eso todo se pone negro.

_Spoiler: Capítulo siguiente narrado por Richard /Russell _


	7. Miami

**Narra Richard/Russell**

**-¿¡Sarah!? ¡Llama al doctor ****Lawrence!** – Le grito a Natasha que esta parada como una estatua mientras mi hija sigue desplomada en el suelo - **¡Que lo llames!** – le vuelvo a gritar logrando que entre en sí y salga corriendo hacia su bolso para marcar el número del doctor

Con cuidado alce a mi hija y la coloque en el sofá blanco que adornaba muestra sala, aun no reaccionaba, está completamente pálida y aunque su frente estaba caliente, sus manos estaba frías, rozando a lo helado

**-Dice que ya viene** – Natasha vuelve a la sala con un pañito húmedo y un algodón con lo que asumo es Alcohol – **te traje esto para que la hagas reaccionar**

**-Gracias** – respondo entre dientes. Con cuidado le coloco el pañito en la frente y el algodón en su nariz - **¿Cuánto tardara el doctor?** – la furia en mi voz se hace presente logrando que su escuálido cuerpo tiemble ligeramente

**-Dijo que salía del hospital y se venía directamente para aquí** – su voz suena atascada, ahorita no me importa, solo quiero que mi hija reaccione

**-Pa-papá** – la voz de mi hija hace que me gire rápidamente hacia el sofá en donde vi que hacia el intento de levantarse

**-Quédate recostada cariño –** le acaricio con cuidado su mejilla viendo como cierra los ojos - **¿Qué sucedió?**

**-Me desmaye **– me dice en tono irónico que me recuerda a Quinn… en fin **– me desmaye en el trabajo y según lo que me dijo Joshua convulsione** – veo que frunce el ceño – **y luego vomite en el auto y me desmaye ahí – señalo la puerta de entrada**

**-¿¡Condujiste así!? **– me levanto de golpe, si sigo arrodillado cerca de ella, no sé qué sería capaz

**-¡No!** – La oigo exclamar – **me trajo una amiga**

**-¿Una amiga? **– La interrogo con la mirada - **¿Qué amiga?**

**-Margarita** – suspira cerrando los ojos. Margarita es heterosexual, creo. – **le deje el auto para que me lo lleve mañana al trabajo**

**-Está bien… pero mañana no trabajaras cariño **– me vuelvo a acerca a ella, me duele ver mal a mi niña, pero es su propio bien – **el doctor Lawrence vendrá en un minutos a revisarte cariño**

**-Está bien** – cerro los ojos suspirando

**-Yo me voy ya** – escuche nuevamente la voz de Natasha – **mañana debo estar temprano en la agencia, debo irme preparando para la semana de la moda en Paris.**

**-Está bien. Suerte** – ni siquiera me despido como es debido. Mi hija está enferma y no me quiero despegar de ella.

Varios minutos después el timbre del departamento volvía a sonar, esta vez con el doctor John Lawrence tras la puerta

**-Doctor** – lo salude apenas abrí la puerta – **pase** – me hice a un lado permitiéndole la entrada al doctor

**-Richard** – su tono sarcástico es palpable en el aire – **Sarah ¿Cómo estás? **– saluda a mi hija cuando llega al sofá

-**Bien doctor** – vuelve hacer el intento de levantarse pero John no se lo permite

**-¿Qué ha pasado?** – Sarah vuelve a repetir lo que me ha dicho anteriormente - **¿Te has tomado tus medicinas?**

**-No, se me acabaron el viernes** – se soba las cienes mientras John suspira resignado mirándome con acusación **– tengo aquí un tarro extra, pero pásate por mi consultorio para que te pueda entregar las demás ¿De acuerdo?** – Mi hija obedientemente asiente, tomándose una de las pastillas – **perfecto, ahora ve a la cama a descansar… Richard será mejor que le ayudes a llegar a la cama**

Con sumo cuidado, tome a mi pequeña princesa en brazos llevándola hasta su habitación, en donde la deje sobre la cama, quitándole los zapatos y arropándola mientras ella se deja envolver en los brazos de Morfeo.

**-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esto Russell? –** es lo primero que me dice cuando vuelvo a la sala, él ya está tomando un vaso de mi preciado whiskey escoses **– Esa pobre chica no merece que le mientas de esa forma **

**-Es mi hija y yo veré que hago con ella **

**-¡Pero mentirle de esa forma!** – Se termina el whiskey de golpe – **esa chica cree ser alguien que no es ¡Por Dios! Russell recapacita**

**-Ya perdí una vez a mi hija** – recuerdo el día en que me dijo que estaba embarazada **– no lo volveré hacer**

**-Haz recuperado a tu hija pero la haz alejado de su madre ¿Eso es justo?**

**-Sí** – me recargue sobre la silla que había frente a los ventanales – **perdí a mi hija por culpa de un chiquillo caliente, no lo volveré hacer –** me giro hacia el encendiendo un habano – **mi hija me ha vuelto a mirar con ilusión, con respeto, con amor en sus ojos.**

**-Un respeto falso Russell ¿Qué crees que pasara cuando Quinn se entere que no es Sarah? ¿O que se cruce en la calle con Judy? O más rápido aun ¿Qué se encuentre con un amigo de su instituto? **– Dejo el vaso sobre la encimera – **Obviamente Sarah no los reconocerá pero ellos a ella sí y empezaran a averiguar qué demonios paso con ella.**

**-La única que es capaz de hacer eso es la chica López y hasta donde tengo entendido está estudiando en Kentucky**

**-Te estas arriesgando mucho Russell **– hace una pausa mirando hacia las escaleras – **si Quinn se llega a enterar de la verdad o llega a recordar te va a odiar**

**-¿Y cómo porque iría a recordar?** – me acerque a él soltando fuertemente el humo del habano – **Hasta donde tengo entendido, las medicinas que le das a mi hija bloquean su memoria **

**-Si la bloquean y ¡Ya viste lo que le pasa cuando las deja de tomar! Si las deja de tomar de golpe le puede dar un derrame cerebral **

**-¿Qué? **– eso no lo sabia

-**Las pastillas que le hemos dado a Quinn durante estos años, si se es descontinuada de manera arbitraria puede producirle grabes daños en el cerebro **

**-Aun así ella no va a recordar nunca, ella se va a casar y va formar una familia**

**-¿Con una chica?**

**-Eso de andar con chicas es solo un capricho que tiene **– escupo asqueado, aún recuerdo la sensación que me daba ver a mi hija besándose con Ashley – **pero ya verás que pronto llegara un buen hombre con el que tendrá un futuro **

**-Lo mejor será que descanse un par de días** – cambia el tema colocándose su abrigo – **cualquier cosa la llevas a mi consultorio –** camina hacia la salida – **no dejes que pare de tomar el medicamento, cuando estemos completamente seguros de que sus recuerdos no volverán, le quitaremos la medicina controladamente, antes es imposible Russell**

**-¿Qué puede pasar? **

**-¿A parte de poder sufrir un derrame cerebral?** – Asiento rápidamente – **puede tener flashes, recuerdos fortuitos sobre su adolescencia, recordar a su madre, recuerdos cortos, pero que pueden confundirla y hacer que se replantee el ¿Por qué?**

**-Está bien ya entendí, hay que controlar que siga tomando sus medicinas** – el asiente despidiéndose – **buenas noche doctor** – cerré la puerta pasándome las manos por el rostro

Camine hasta mi despacho dentro del departamento y busque un lugar en el cual mi hija pudiera descansar… y tara ¡Miami! Es una buena opción desde que supe que Judy está viviendo en Los Ángeles, es complicado dejar Quinn vaya, no me quiero arriesgar a un posible encuentro entre las dos, cualquier cosa menos eso.

**-Joshua** – saludo al jefe de mi hija cuando me contesta el teléfono a la mañana siguiente

**J: Richard ¿Cómo sigue Sarah?**

**-Bien, de eso quería hablarle, quiero llevarme unos días de vacaciones a Sarah **

**J: Claro que si hombre, no hay ningún problema, con tal que cuando regrese mi chef favorita, regrese en óptimas condiciones de salud**

**-Eso tenlo por seguro. Bueno no siendo más que pase un buen día**

**J: Igualmente Richard y saludes a Sarah** – es lo último que me dice antes de colgar

**-¿Papá?** – Sarah esta parada en la puerta con su cabello rubio todo desordenado **- ¿Con quién hablabas?**

**-Con tu jefe cariño** – me levanto de mi silla dándole un abrazo que ella me devuelve con total cariño – **le estaba avisando que no ibas a ir a trabajar unos días, que te iras conmigo a Miami a descansar, para que te recuperes**

**-¿Te dijo el doctor que te tengo?** – me pregunto caminando hacia la cocina para preparar su desayuno

**-Sí, que no puedes dejar de tomar las pastillas cariño** – mire el reloj – **desayuna y alístate que viajaremos en dos horas de acuerdo **– ella asintió así que solo deje un beso en su frente.

Tres horas más tarde, ya estábamos rumbo a Miami, Quinn esta recostada mirando por la ventanilla con sus audífonos en los oídos ¿En qué momento se creció mi hija? Sé que cometí el error de haberla dejado sola cuando quedo embarazada de ese chico judío, pero ahora estoy remediando mis errores con Sarah, no es justo para ella, ni para su madre ¿Pero quién decide que es justo en la vida? Yo no quería ser abuelo cuando mi hija tenía 16 años, pero ahora, sin ese error en su vida, sin esos chicos estúpidos, con su estúpido coro podrá arrebatarme. La ilusión de volver a estar con mi hija, así sea a base de engaños.

* * *

><p><em>Oficialmente hemos superado los comentarios de la primera parte de este fic xD Espero les guste y no olviden comentar. Rachel Listen To Kitty.<em>


	8. ¿Quién es Ashley?

**Narra Rachel**

**-Santana muévete, quiero ir al restaurante antes de que lo habrán**

**-Berry ¡Cállate! **– Me grita saliendo de su habitación – **son las nueve de la mañana ¿Crees que este a esta hora en el restaurante?**

**-Pues no…pero**

**-Pero nada** – me interrumpió sacando el café de la cafetera – **iremos a medio día, cuando ella haya salido de clase, así alcanzamos hacer varios recados sin necesidad de pagar de más**

**-¿No estarás pensando en usar el auto de Sarah?... ¡Santana! **– La expresión en su rostro lo dice todo – **¡No puedes manejar el auto de otras personas a tu antojo!**

**-Ya claro… lo dice la princesa que no debe andar en la calle después de la diez **– su tono irónico es tan palpable como el aroma del café que es esta bebiendo ¡Debí envenenarlo!

**-Cállate Berry, es muy temprano para empezar a escuchar tu parloteo** – me da la espalda caminando hacia su habitación

-**Son las nueve de la mañana, no es nada temprano** – bufe mirando mi teléfono, le he mandado varios mensajes de texto a Sarah pero aun no me contesta

**-Estoy preocupada** – murmure al aire sin percatarme de la presencia de Kurt

**-No te preocupes** – está en pijama todavía – **Sarah debe estar bien**

**-¿Tú crees?**

**-Sí**

**-¿No deberías estar trabajando? **

**-Sí bueno, hoy tengo el día libre…**

**-Kurt** – su tono de voz me deja entrever que hay algo más

**-Blaine viene el fin de semana** – su sonrisa de enamorado, aunque no lo quiera hace que me de nostalgia a recordar a mi rubia – **viene con Sam y pues estoy preparando todo para pedirle matrimonio **

**-¡Kurt!** - ¡Oh Dios mío!

**-Lo sé, por eso necesito que salga todo perfecto, por eso me han dado uso días libres para organizar toda la propuesta **

**-¡Felicitaciones!** – nuestro abrazo se alargó un poco hasta que mi teléfono celular sonó – **Sarah… Hola…**

…**: Hola Rachie**

**-Ahhh….hola** – espero que no se haya percatado de mi tono decepcionado

…**:¿No te alegra escucharme?**

**-Claro que si cariño, solo que pensé que era otra persona**

…**:¿Tienes Novia Berry?** – me hace acordar tanto a su madre – **porque te recuerdo que aun quieres a mi mami**

**-Lo sé Beth… aun quiero a tu mami, la quiero mucho** – sin darme cuenta estoy paseando por todo el departamento hablando con mi pequeña rubia, su mini copia, amorosa y juguetona de 5 años recién cumplidos

**B: Encontré una foto donde estoy con mi mami**

**-¿La encontraste? ¿En dónde?**

**B: La tía Frannie me regalo una caja hace un mes y hoy estaba sacando las cosas de la caja para colocarlas en un estante y allí vi la foto de mi mami**

**-¿Y-y cómo es?** – sin darme cuenta las lágrimas están bajando por mi rostro, no es justo que esta hermosa cosita crezca sin su madre

**B: Estamos durmiendo** – imagino a mi princesa encogiéndose de hombros – **te quiero Rachie, debo irme hacer mis tareas para mañana el jardín **

**-Está bien, te quiero cariño** – el tono, me indica que ha colgado la llamada

**-¿Quién era? **– escucho la voz de Santana tras de mí, al girarme me doy cuenta que ya se ha duchado y vestido

-**Beth… me llamo a decirme que encontró una foto donde esta con Quinn** – vi que la latina anoto algo en una pequeña agenda - ¿**Qué escribes?**

**-Nada… no te preocupes **– guardar rápidamente la agenda en su gabardina - **¿Nos vamos? Me gustaría hacer algunas cosas antes de tener que devolver ese auto**

**-No le acabes la gasolina, no hay que ser abusivos** – la aconseja Kurt cuando mi teléfono vuelve a sonar esta vez con un mensaje de texto

"_Estoy de viaje, el doctor me ha mandado reposo absoluto (o eso dijo mi papá) en todo caso, quédate con el auto mientras vuelvo, será tu transporte mientras mi princesa ;). Sarah"_

**-Sarah no está en la ciudad** – les comento respondiéndole el mensaje

"_¿Cómo sigues?"_

**-¿Y entonces el auto?** – pregunta Santana con el ceño fruncido

"_Mejor, fue que se me acabaron las medicinas pero ya está todo bien, ya me las estoy tomando juiciosa (:"_

**-No lo sé** – mi mirada no se levanta del teléfono

"_Santana se quiere apropiar de tu auto"_

**-¿Toca dejarlo en el departamento en donde vive?**

"_Deja que lo conduzca, solo con la condición de que te lleve a donde tú necesites. Te dejo, tengo hacer otra cosa, cuídate. Un beso"_

**-Que puedes conducirlo solo si me llevas a donde yo necesite** – la cara desencajada de Santana esta perfecta para una fotografía – **esa fue la condición que puso Sarah** – le mostré el mensaje mientras escucho como maldice por lo bajo – **andando López tengo que ir al teatro** – me trata como si yo fuera un puto chofer, escucho como le dice a Kurt mientras este ríe **– andando López no tengo todo el día, mi tiempo es oro **

**-Cállate y muévete Hobbit, antes de que te mande al teatro pero de una patada en el trasero **

El trayecto es silencioso, Santana está feliz de manejar un auto de alta gama como es el de Sarah, y eso que no ha visto el Audi que también maneja. Por la velocidad que lleva, coge un hueco que hace que la guantera se abriera

**-Revisa sus cosas **– el tono juguetón en la voz de Santana me hace dudar de tomar lo que hay dentro – **mira que hay de interesante ahí, no seas cobarde**

Con mucha vergüenza saque las cosas que habían en la guantera, entre ellas había una fotografía; una chica tiene a Sarah abrazada por los hombros y ambas sonríen haciendo tonterías

**-¿Quién será?** – susurre mirando detenidamente la foto, hasta que Santana me arrebata la foto de la mano, y es cuando me doy cuenta que ya hemos llegado al teatro

**-¿Ashley?** – su rostro sorprendido me genera confusión

**-¿La conoces?**

**-Sí…bueno se te hace tarde vete** – su voz se ha puesto algo tensa – **vendré ahora más tarde para ti, cuídate** – a paso torpe salí del auto y camine hacia el teatro ¿Quién será Ashley?

Más reuniones con los productores, la obra se ha adelantado, debemos terminar más pronto. Lo que significa menos horas de sueño y más horas en el teatro, los ensayos se han programado para iniciar mañana, tendré menos tiempo para pasar con Sarah... bueno cuando vuelva…

**-Hasta que al fin **– la voz de Santana me saca de mis pensamientos, la veo recostada en el auto de Sarah con un cigarrillo en la boca

**-¿Desde cuándo fumas?**

**-Desde que te enteras de muchas coincidencias** - murmura soltando el humo - **sube al auto y vámonos a comprar las cosas que faltan para el departamento **– lanza el cigarrillo al suelo y camina hacia la puerta del copiloto

**-¿Qué hiciste todo el día mientras yo estuve aquí?** – le pregunte cuando ya estábamos en el auto y ella lo estaba poniendo en marcha

-**Estuve haciendo unas averiguaciones** – le da una mirada rápida a la agenda que permanece cerca del freno de mano ¿Qué tendrá esa agenda?

**-Entonces… ¿Conoces a Ashley?** – intento que la pregunta me suene algo casual

-**Sí –** su respuesta rápida me pone en alerta **– la conocí hace un par de meses cuando trabaje en la cafetería **– me explica rápidamente sabiendo la curiosidad que me invade cuando algo me interesa – **solo que no sabía que Sarah la conociera**

**-¿Y…haz hablado con ella?**

**-Sí, tome un café con ella, antes de venir a recogerte. Es buena amiga de Sarah** – su voz al decir el nombre de Sarah es amarga, como si le doliese

**-¿Estas bien? **

**-Sí todo está bien** – su voz automática, me dice que no es así. Algo le pasa a Santana **– ya lo entenderás enana, ya lo entenderás** – el resto del camino es en completo silencio, la veo fruncir el ceño y sacudir la cabeza en varias ocasiones, como si se encontrara analizando y descartando varias ideas

**-¿Sigues creyendo que Sarah es Quinn?** – esa pregunta la sorprende, tanto como me sorprende a mi

**-Ya hablaremos con calma de eso Berry –** desacelera antes de estacionarse en un supermercado para comprar las cosas para la cena

Aunque ambas descendemos, veo como se la pasa metida en su teléfono celular y hablando por teléfono

-**Okay ya me canse ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te dijo la tal Ashley que te tiene tan pensativa? **– me detuve en mitad del supermercado observándola detenidamente.

**-Nada…** - camino rodeándome hasta coger unas galletas que estaban en el estante de atrás – **solo que mi teoría de que Sarah es Quinn, cada vez es más fuerte** – y sin decir más siguió caminando hacia la zona de las neveras ¿Qué demonios es eso de que su teoría es cada vez más fuerte? ¿Quinn será Sarah? ¡Imposible! Cuando mi teléfono suena con un nuevo mensaje.

"_Te extraño. Sarah" _


	9. Mi Complemento

**-¡Sarah! –** el grito de mi padre me saco de mi de paz. Llevaba poco más de dos horas recostada en aquella silla que estaba frente a la piscina, viendo como caía la el sol. Son cerca de las seis y media de la tarde y no he realizado mayor cosa el día de hoy, esperaba tener una oportunidad de hablar con Rachel, así fuera para invitarla a almorzar después de clases, pero, dadas las circunstancias…

No sé qué me pasa con ella, algo dentro de mí, la necesita, necesita saber de ella, estar con ella, estar pendiente de ella, algo que no me había pasado antes… bueno tal vez si pero no lo recuerdo, supongo que habrá sido esa chica… Beth, de la cual tenía un tatuaje, asumo que la quise mucho como para tatuarme su nombre, de todas formas Ashley me acompaño a cubrirlo, aunque para que mentir, me dolió cuando ya no lo vi en mi muñeca.

**-Sarah ¿Ya hablaste con Margarita para que te dejara el auto en el departamento?** – mi padre se ha acercado con mi vestido con una pantaloneta y una camiseta corta; es algo raro verlo vestido así, estoy acostumbrada de verlo vestido con trajes y corbatas que verlo informal, ya es extraño.

**-Le marque hace rato y me ha dicho que apenas salga de trabajar lo deja en el edificio –** le respondí sin mirarlo, aun no sé porque le miento en lo del auto, Margarita no lo tiene, sino la amiga de Rachel… Santana **– no te preocupes el auto está sano y salvo **– eso espero.

**-Está bien** – vi que sacaba su teléfono, aunque estamos de "vacaciones" no va a dejar de trabajar ni un solo momento – **estaremos aquí hasta aproximadamente el miércoles o jueves **

**-Miércoles** – mi mente y mi cuerpo me piden que vea lo más pronto posible a Rachel ¿Sera que me he enamorado? ¿En tan poco tiempo?

**-Perfecto el miércoles nos devolvemos para Nueva York, no olvides pasar por la oficina del doctor Lawrence **

**-No lo olvido…** - el asiente marchándose nuevamente, dejándome sumida en mi silencio y un sentimiento extraño creciendo dentro de mí.

Hace menos de una semana he conocido a una chica morena, una chica hace que mi mundo tiemble tan solo con una mirada suya; lo primero en lo que me fije, fueron en sus ojos chocolates, esos ojos con los que he soñado últimamente.

No sé, estoy confundida con ella… pero no tanto como el sentimiento de culpa que tengo cada vez que veo mi mano en donde estaba el nombre de esa tal Beth. Mi corazón duele, se arruga como si haberlo cubierto hubiese sido un grave error, me gustaría poder contactarla alguna vez, hablar con ella y preguntarle quien era yo antes del accidente. Los tatuajes en mi cuerpo, me dan la sensación de que no andaba en muy buenos pasos… ese tatuaje en mi antebrazo "La vida apesta" ahora cubierto por una hermosa Torre Eiffel, hecha directamente de la foto que yo misma tome cuando estuve en París hace ya dos meses; una rosa negra rodeando el nombre de Beth en un rojo sangriento ahora cubierto por un fénix, el tatuador aprovecho los tonos oscuros y lo transformo en un hermoso fénix.

-**Sarah entra a cenar** – más que a petición suena a una orden que me da desde su oficina en esta casa

**-¿Qué hay de cenar?** – le pregunto a Gloria, la ama de llaves y quien cuida de esta casa cuando no estamos…

_-__**Lasaña cacera señorita Hart**__ –_ siempre que nos quedamos solas, me habla en español

-**Saben que no me gustan que hablen en otro idioma** – la voz de mi padre se impone, logrando que Gloria se disculpe antes de volver a la cocina

**-**_**No te preocupes**_– le dije en un perfecto español cuando volvió de la cocina – **no tienes por qué tratarla así, ella no es solo la ama de llaves, sino también es un ser humano.**

**-Como tú digas** – odio que se comporte como un ser frio y sin corazón, pero es mi padre y yo debo respetarlo… o al menos es lo que siempre me ha dicho.

La cena transcurrió en completo silencio, nunca hablamos de temas importantes y cuando pregunto algo, da por terminada la cena.

-**Me iré a descansar a mi habitación** – le informe cuando termine de cenar – _**estuvo muy rico, gracias Gloria, buenas noches**_ – me respondió igualmente recogiendo los platos mientras yo partía hacia mi habitación

Ya en mi habitación, algo modesta para mi gusto al decir verdad, busque mi teléfono para escribirle a Rachel…

"_¿Hola?. S"_

Mientras esperaba que me respondiera, observaba como la Luna se reflejaba en la piscina, la imagen era sencillamente perfecta. Mi teléfono sonó y falto poco para que me callera de narices por lanzarme a cogerlo

"_Hola Sarah ¿Cómo sigues?. R"_

"_Ya mejor, me he tomado mis pastillas y ya me siento mejor…aunque he tenido algunos dolores de cabeza, pero nada grave. S"_

Menos de un minuto después me llego el mensaje

"_Me alegro mucho que te sientas mejor…por cierto tu auto sigue sano y salvo, Santana tuvo mucho cuidado con él… me agrada que tengamos la misma hora :$"_

"_Si bueno, es mejor saber que tenemos la misma zona horaria y no saber que tal vez puedas estar durmiendo ;) de ser así dejaría que un angelito como tu descansara en el mundo de los sueños"_

Okay… nunca en mi vida había escrito un mensaje con estas características, pero con ella no tengo filtro, con ella me olvido de todo lo convencional, después de diez minutos sin respuesta alguna decidí mandarle uno ultimo

"_Buenas noches Rachel… te extraño"_

El miércoles rápidamente llego y mi regreso a Nueva York se me hizo lento, no había podido volver a hablar con Rachel desde el lunes en la noche y eso me tenía de mal humor. Al llegar al departamento mi padre lo primero que hizo fue armar una pequeña maleta y salir hacia el aeropuerto, partía a París para acompañar a su novia en la semana de la moda que se celebraría allí.

Con el ánimo renovado y una ducha apetecida, Salí en mi Audi hacia el restaurante, en donde esperaba reincorporarme ese mismo día, cosa que no paso, aunque Joshua me permitió quedarme en el restaurante, no pude cocinar ni atender, me tenía como mera espectadora y eso realmente era algo muy aburrido.

Todo estaba igual hasta que por la puerta la vi entrar, y no, no hablo de Rachel, Santana su amiga, hacia acto de presencia con un vestido rojo bien ceñido al cuerpo que tal arece solo le quedan bien a ella. A de verse muy bien conduciendo mi auto vestida de esa forma.

**-Sarah –** la escucho mascullar mi nombre con amargura, mientras se acerca a paso decidido hacia mí – **¿Podemos hablar?**

Antes de que pueda responder, Joshua nos manda a sentar en una de las mesas más exclusivas del restaurante, colocando a Lucas para que nos atienda… se siente realmente raro.

**-Bueno tu dirás** – vuelvo a hablar después de que Lucas nos tomara nuestros respectivas ordenes – **de que quieres hablar **

**-Tengo varias preguntas para ti – **veo que saca una libreta de un bolso que no me había percatado que llevaba.

**-Tu dirás** – le cedo la palabra, extrañada por la libreta que rápidamente abre

**-Te hare unas preguntas y me responderás sin cuestionar nada ¿Ok?** – saca un bolígrafo y me doy cuenta de que no vale de nada que me niegue a este interrogatorio por lo que únicamente asiento con la cabeza, accediendo a su extraña petición.

**-¿Has tenido algún accidente?** – mi sorpresa es grande y más grande se hace al ver como esta sonríe satisfactoriamente, como esperando esa reacción de mi parte, anotando algo en su libreta

-Sí, hace un par de **años** – mi respuesta es muy sencilla, nunca me ha gustado hablar de mi accidente.

**-Perfecto –** sigue escribiendo en su libreta ¿Sabrá Rachel de esto? **- ¿Tienes algún tatuaje?**

**-Sí** – veo que frunce el ceño cuando me retiro la chaqueta para que pueda observar mis dos tatuajes – **puedes tocarlos si quieres – **agregue cuando vi su mirada contrariada en su rostro

**-¿Originalmente te tatuaste eso?** – su voz suena debilitada como si estuviera procesando algo

**-No** – negué apartando mis brazos de ella, dándole espacio a Lucas para que colocara la botella de vino que Joshua muy amablemente nos había enviado – **tenía unas cosas bastantes extrañas en los brazos, así que solo los cubrí.**

La veo asentir algo consternada - **¿Tuviste alguna secuela en el accidente?** – Okay estas preguntas están algo extrañas.

-**No entiendo porque me preguntas esto** – le doy una probada al vino, la ventaja con las medicinas que me da el doctor Lawrence es que puedo beber sin que se llegue a corta el efecto de la pastilla **– si tiene que ver algo con Rachel…**

**-Tú solo respóndeme por favor –** la súplica en su voz, me toma desprevenida por completo

**-Quede en silla de ruedas durante seis meses –** desvíe la mirada hacia el ventanal

**-¿Silla de ruedas?** – sus ojos se ven brillantes como si quisiera llorar

**-¿Estas bien?** – le pregunte pero ella ignoro por completo mi pregunta

**-¿Solo estuviste en silla de ruedas o algo más paso?**

**-Bueno…no me gusta hablar de eso **– apreté la mandíbula observando todo menos a esta chica latina, que me miraba esperando otra respuesta, por lo que resople, sabiendo que no se daría por vencida – **perdí por completo la memoria, no recuerdo nada de antes del accidente.**

Veo que intenta agregar algo más pero se queda en silencio cuando Lucas nos entrega nuestros respectivos platos

**-¿Quieres saber algo más? **– mi tono irónico hace que sonría sinceramente

**-Sí algo más… ¿Sientes que conoces a Rachel de antes?** – Me pregunta descolocándome por completo, es una pregunta que no me esperaba pero a la cual le tengo una respuesta que sin dudar le hago saber

**-Siento que Rachel es mi complemento… **


	10. Primera Cita

**Narra Rachel**

Broadway siempre ha sido mi sueño, pero ahora lo que tengo es sueño, no he podido descansar estos últimos días, con el adelanto de la obra, las horas de sueño y descanso, parecen una mera ilusión. Tampoco he podido hablar con Sarah y aunque apenas la conozco, me enfada no poder hablar con ella, es como si una parte de mi comenzara a necesitarla y eso… pues, únicamente me había sucedido con Quinn…

-**Hasta mañana chicos, los espero aquí temprano** – es lo último que le oigo decir al director antes de salir de allí dispuesta a encontrar un taxi que me lleve hasta el Lobby para poder descansar, dormir, pero nuevamente, eso no podría ser. Frente a mí, recostada en un hermoso convertible plateado, Sarah bebía lo que parecía ser un yogurt, mientras me miraba con un brillo resplandeciente en sus ojos, que los hacían más atrayentes.

**-Hola** – me saludo con una mano, pendiente de no dejar lo poco que queda de su yogurt

**-¡Sarah! **- sin poderlo evitar me lanzo hacia sus brazos, mientras ella maniobra con el pobre vaso en su mano izquierda - **¿Cuándo volviste?** – le pregunte una vez que la solté, sintiendo inmediatamente el vacio de su cuerpo contra el mío.

-**Volví esta mañana y aunque pretendía ir a trabajar, Joshua me ha enviado a casa a descansar así que…** - se encogió de hombros terminando su yogurt y botando el vasito en el cesto de la basura más cercano - **¿Qué haces?** – me pregunto cuando vio que sacaba mi teléfono para marcarle a Santana

-**Llamare a Santana, para que te devuelva tu auto** – cuando intento oprimir la tecla llamar, su mano me lo impide…que suave mano.

**-No te preocupes** – me sonríe sin soltar mi mano – **he hablado ya con ella y le he dejado el auto un par de días más**

**-¿Cuándo has hablado con Santana?** – esto sí es raro, la última vez que se vieron resultaron a cachetadas…muy familiar a como terminaba con Quinn

**-Bueno…ha ido al restaurante a buscarme y Joshua nos ha ubicado en una mesa para cenar **– suelta mi mano para abrir la puerta del copiloto de su precioso Audi – hemos cenado y hemos tenido una especie de charla – vi como fruncía el ceño

**-¿Una especie de charla?** – indague cuando ya estaba sentada en el asiento y ella se acomodaba en la silla del piloto

-**Sí ya sabes…preguntas extrañas como si fuera del FBI** – lo dice en tono de broma, pero sé que lo de las preguntas del FBI si es real, más viniendo de parte de Santana – **no sé, por un momento creí que se iba a poner a llorar** - ¿Santana llorando?

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Bueno, al parecer mis respuestas la pusieron algo emocional** – se centra en el camino y es cuando me percato que no se hacia dónde vamos

**-¿A dónde me llevas?**

**-Asumo que no has comido nada, así que te llevare a cenar** – me guiña el ojo deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo

**-¿Cómo en una cita?**

**-¿Quieres que esto sea una cita? **– su tono dulce y cariñoso, hace que mi corazón explote de alegría y no sé realmente porque

**-Sí…** - logre balbucear con todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo

**-Muy bien** – tomo mi mano entre la suya, logrando que nuestros dedos quedaran perfectamente entrelazados – **estas es oficialmente nuestra primera cita** – pone en marcha el auto sin soltar mi mano **– una muy rara cita porque yo ya he cenado** – la escucho reír suavemente y es música para mis oídos – **pero al fin y al cabo una cita** – me besa la mano antes de soltarla y seguir conduciendo.

**-¿Y que más te ha dicho Santana? –** hablo después de varios minutos en silencio, en donde trataba de calmar el inminente zoológico que tengo en el estomago

**-Bueno no mucho…aparte de las extrañas preguntas que me hizo, nada fuera de lo ordinario** – se encoge de hombros comenzando a bajar la velocidad – **me ha pedido el número de mi teléfono para avisarme cuando me devolverá el auto**

**-¿Cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse con tu auto?** – mi tono de voz suena enfadado, y ella lo nota al mirarme con las cejas alzadas

-**Bueno no lo sé** – le resta importancia al asunto – **con tal que me lo regrese antes de que mi padre vuelva de su viaje, no hay ningún problema**

**-¿Tu padre está de viaje? **– le pregunte, viendo como me asentía estacionando el auto en un hermoso restaurante – **Ósea que estos días estarás es con tu madre**

**-No tengo madre** – su respuesta fue inmediata a la vez que me abría la puerta – **ella falleció cuando yo nací o bueno eso es lo que dice el **

**-¿Lo que dice él?**

**-Si…pero eso es historia para otra noche** – me guiña el ojo colocando su brazo tras mi espalda, guiándome al interior del hermosos restaurante – **espero que te guste, este es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos**

**-Pues si está muy bonito** – conteste observando la hermosa decoración algo antigua del lugar

**-Este restaurante está inspirado en el palacio de Versalles de Francia** – comienza a hablar mirando el menú **– los dueños han querido replicar la sala de estar de aquel palacio cuando en el habitaban María Antonieta y Luis XVI** – dejo el menú sobre la mesa mirándome directamente a los ojos – **han tratado de tener todas las cosas de la época, desde los muebles** – me señala los estantes en donde se aprecian claramente las copas – **hasta los cubiertos** – levanta el tenedor que tiene a su derecha – **es un lugar, que además de ser hermosos, tiene una comida excelente y sabes que es lo mejor** – veo en sus ojos un tono burlón – **que no corres riesgo de que te decapiten en plena cena** – me guiña el ojo riendo mientras el mesero se acerca a nosotras.

**-Bonne nuit Que vous poser ?** – el camarero nos habla en un perfecto Francés dejándome perpleja, no hablo el idioma así que no sé como iré a pedir la comida

-**Bonne nuit. pour moi un café et son** ... – tanto Sarah como el camarero me miran fijamente, por lo que asumo, es mi turno para pedir

-**Ehhh…un** – mire rápidamente el menú esperando encontrar algo sin carne – un **Ratatouille** – pedí lo primero que encontré

**-****Le Helen Ratatouille et une limonade. merci** – vi como el camarero se marchaba con nuestras ordenes

**-Espero que no sea un ratoncito quien cocine mi comida** – enterré mi cara entre mis manos mientras ella reía a carcajada limpia

**-Sí bueno esperemos que no** – se sigue riendo mientras me mira, con lo que a mi parecer es ternura.

**-No sabía que hablaras Francés** – le comente cuando llego el camarero con una limonada y un café

**-No lo hablo** – me respondió dándole un sorbo a su café **– pero aprendí las frases básicas del francés, hace un par de meses cuando estuve en París…aunque mi meta es hablar francés…algún día **– vuelve a reír como una pequeña a la que la han descubierto haciendo alguna travesura – **este es un restaurante en Nueva York, en donde para poder comer debes hablar o al menos saber un poco de Francés, es extraño cuando le hablan a los comensales en ingles u otro idioma **– la vi como comenzaba a jugar con sus manos algo nerviosa

**-¿Quieres decirme algo?**

**-Sí bueno… **- se rasca la nunca con una sonrisa tímida **– quería preguntarte –** le da otro trago a su café **- ¿Por qué no me escribiste más?** – Oh…

**-Bueno** – le tome la mano que tenia encima de la mesa, logrando que sonriera de oreja a oreja – **he estado bastante ocupada, han decidió adelantar el estreno de la obra y casi no he tenido tiempo para socializar** - la vi sonrojarse - **¿Por qué? ¿Qué pensaste?**

**-Bueno…alcance a pensar que ya no querías saber nada de mi porque te había dicho que te extrañaba** – su rostro ahora está en un rojo furioso, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, el mesero llega con mi Ratatouille

**-¿No lo cocino un ratón verdad? –** le pregunte algo desconfiada, al tiempo que Sarah se atoro con su café, pero como el camarero no hablaba ingles miro a Sarah esperando que le tradujera

-**Eh…** - se puso más roja de lo que estaba, por lo que note, tratando de recordar como traducir lo que yo había dicho - **Elle se demanda si sa nourriture a été préparé par une souris ... vous savez le film **

**-Ah bien sûr déjà clair est une question que beaucoup de convives font toujours quand ils viennent manger ici –** empieza a reírse, y ni Sarah ni yo hemos entendido que es lo que ha dicho - **Mais non, la nourriture a été préparée par un chef humaine **– me mira fijamente sonriendo - **Bon Appétit**

**-¿Qué ha dicho?** – la mire perpleja después de que se marcho el camarero

**-Solo entendí que hay personas que preguntan eso y que lo cocino un chef humano** – seguía riéndose por lo ridículo de la situación – **la próxima vez te llevare a un restaurante en donde hablen ingles o al menos un idioma que yo entienda** - ¿La próxima vez?

**-¿Quieres volver a salir conmigo? **

**-Rachel** – tomo una fuerte respiración colocándose seria – **me gustas** – esas sencillas palabras hicieron que el zoológico por completo se alterara – **y se que nos conocemos hace ya casi una semana, pero de verdad me gustas y esto** – se toco el pecho – **es algo que no habia sentido antes y aunque no sé si tu sientas algo por mí, me gustaría que al menos me dejaras ser tu amiga**

**-Sarah yo… **- tome aire mientras miraba esos ojos que tanto me recordaban a Quinn – **solo he estado con una chica, y ella **– un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi garganta **– ella murió hace dos años en un accidente de tránsito y aunque el tiempo ha pasado yo no he dejado de quererla**

**-Pero… **

**-Pero también me gustas y lo que te voy a decir espero no lo tomes como una ofensa ni nada –** ladeo la cabeza sin romper nuestro contacto visual **– pero físicamente te pareces mucho a ella. **

**-¿Mucho?**

**-Sí, desde tu tono de voz hasta tus ojos…son muy parecidos a los de ella…**

**-¿Por eso fue que Santana me golpeo el domingo en la cena?** – Frunció el ceño tratando de comprender algo – **cuando dijo que yo era ¿Quinn?**

**-Sí…es que eres muy parecida a ella… y no quiero** – agregue rápidamente – **que pienses que estoy contigo por tu parecido con mi Quinn**

**-¿Tú Quinn? **

**-Sí, aunque ella ya no esté siempre va hacer mi Quinn**

**-Vaya que intenso** – desvió la mirada hacia la ventana observando los autos pasar – **hagamos un trato** – tomo mi mano desocupada – **dame una oportunidad** – sus ojos brillaban ilusionados **– si vez que me parezco mucho a tu Quinn, lo dejamos y solo seremos amigas ¿Te parece?** – Asentí no muy segura **– no pretendo tomar el lugar de tu novia, pero creo que puedo mostrarte que yo estoy dispuesta a quererte…sin importar si una parte de tu corazón aun pertenece a otra persona**

**-¿Harías eso?** – la mayoría de las personas no estarían dispuestas a competir contra alguien que físicamente ya no está.

-**Como te dije Rachel, tú me gustas y me gustas mucho** – me dio un beso en la palma **– solo te pido una oportunidad, si mañana te arrepientes no hay ningún problema, borrón y cuenta nueva, nada ha pasado ¿De acuerdo?** – volví a asentir con un poco más de confianza

**-Perfecto y como ya has terminado** – señalo mi plato ya vacio – **creo que es hora señorita de irse a casa y de descansar, mañana tienes un día largo en el teatro** – asentí ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro – **andando –** me dio la mano después de cancelar la cuenta y marcharnos hacia su auto **- ¿Por dónde vives? –** volvió a hablar cuando ya estábamos en su auto

**-Ve conduciendo que yo te voy indicando **– le guiñe el ojo divertida mientras ella negaba encendiendo el motor.

El viaje fue lleno de bromas y anécdotas de su estancia en el restaurante, las bromas que se hacía con sus compañeros de trabajo y como varias veces Joshua amenazo con despedirlos sino dejaban de tontear a la hora de atender a los clientes, o comensales como ella les dice.

**-Es aquí** – le informe para que fuera deteniendo el auto – **me gusto la velada**

**-Me alegra mucho** – sus dedos se movían inquietos sobre el volante **- ¿Te puedo besar? **– su pregunta me sorprendió

**-Si gustas **

Se desabrocho el cinturón y lentamente se fue acercando a mi, hasta que sus manos estuvieron en mi rostro

**-Eres tan hermosa** – susurro segundos antes de que mis labios chocaran contra los suyos. Era un beso tranquilo y lento, pero lo que me sorprendió de él, fue la familiaridad de sus labios, de su sabor, de su aroma con el de Quinn, aquel que me enloquecía cada vez que ella me besaba, cada vez que se me acercaba y que sienta eso con Sarah que se parece tanto a Quinn…no es correcto, no es correcto sentir en otra persona lo mismo que sentías con el amor de tu vida

-**Ya es hora de entrar** – susurre como pude después de que dejamos de besarnos **- ¿Te veré mañana?**

**-Sí** – asintió rápidamente saliendo del auto, a esta chica le encanta abrirme la puerta – **espero que te haya gustado la cita algo rara que hemos tenido – sonreía tímidamente**

**-Sí, me ha gustado** – felizmente me dio un pequeño beso en los labios – **hasta mañana Sarah**

**-Descansa Rach **– entre en el edificio más confundida de lo normal. Confundida por las miles de emociones que me hacía sentir Sarah y la increíble similitud con las emociones que me hacía sentir Quinn…

* * *

><p><em>A petición de VrNk L SaNZ les dejo este capítulo que originalmente era para el martes...en fin el martes nos leemos. Espero les guste y no olviden comentar.<em>


	11. Frannie Fabray

**Narra Santana**

**-¿Ya me vas a decir para que me hiciste venir desde los ángeles? **

**-Vamos a esperar hasta que llegue el Hobbit… y eso va para ti también porcelana… ¿Quieren cerveza? **– últimamente necesito más cervezas que antes y eso no es bueno

**-Una por favor** – me respondió Frannie. Cuando volví de mi cena con "Sarah", la mayor de las hermanas Fabray estaba sentada en el sofá bebiendo café con Lady Hummel **- ¿Rachel se demorara?**

**-No lo sé** – le respondí después de entregarle una botella de cerveza – **Sarah iba por ella**

**-¿Sarah?** – la veo fruncir el ceño

**-De ella les quiero hablar pero cuando… -** me veo interrumpida cuando la puerta se abre y por ella pasa Berry con la mirada perdida **– menos mal llegas, te estábamos esperando –** la vi enfocar la mirada en la sala

**-Hola Frannie** – la saludo con un abrazado bastante fuerte por lo que pude percibir - ¿**Qué haces aquí?**

**-Me da gusto verte** – Suavemente Frannie se fue soltando de las garras de Berry **– La latina estúpida me llamo diciéndome que me necesitaba**

**-Ya que estamos todos los implicados, daremos inicio a esta sesión **

**-Santana, estoy muy cansada y me quiero ir a desca…**

**-Me vale si estas cansada** – la obligue a sentarse al lado de Frannie que bebía tranquilamente su cerveza – **es sobre Sarah** – todos tres me miraron atentamente – **he hecho algunas averiguaciones y me parece pertinente que las discutamos entre los tres**

**-Yo tengo una duda** – la voz de Frannie resuena en el departamento - **¿Quién carajos es Sarah?**

**-Esta es Sarah** – le entregue la foto en donde estaba con Ashley. Automáticamente la chica Fabray se puso pálida

**-¿Este es un puto chiste?** – La cerveza se ha regado en el suelo por la fuerza con la que Frannie se ha levantado de la silla **– ¡Esta es Quinn! **

**-Exactamente** – Berry cierra la boca al escucharme, presumo que iba a decir algo – **como les dije estuve haciendo algunas averiguaciones **– saque mi libreta que he cargado durante todos estos días – **estuve hablando con Ashley y ella me ha dicho cosas muy interesantes**

**-Antes que nada **– me interrumpió Berry ¡Como se atreve! **– es una chica que he conocido hace un par de días y se parece mucho físicamente a Quinn, pero dudo mucho que sea Quinn… -** su voz se fue apagando

-**Pero yo tengo las pruebas de que si es Quinn –** le replique sentándome al lado de porcelana **– antes que nada quiero preguntarte algo Frannie –** la hermana mayor de mi mejor amiga seguía de pie caminando de lado a lado - **¿Has vuelto a hablar con Russell Fabray?**

**-Hace un tiempo hable con él** – contesto después de un suspiro **– cuando me mude con mamá a Los Ángeles, hace un año aproximadamente **

**-¿Y más recientemente?**

**-Hace seis meses **– se volvió a sentar al lado de Berry – **me comento que aún no había colocado fecha para su matrimonio con su novia**

**-¿En que trabaja la novia de Russell?** – todo lo que le iba preguntando lo iba comparando con lo que me había comentado Ashley

**-Es modelo, tiene 27 años, casi 28 ¿Por qué?**

**-Santana ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? ¡Quieres hablar ya! **– la frustración en el Hobbit era notable.

**-Sarah Hart tiene 20 años **– comencé a relatar mientras todos guardaban silencio **– hace dos años, en la intersección de Ohio entre Dayton y Lima con vía a Springfield** – los tres comienzan a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, así quede yo cuando Ashley comenzó con su relato hace unos días en aquella cafetería **– quedo con varias secuelas entre ellas, la pérdida total de la memoria y parálisis en las piernas durante seis meses** – la voz se me empieza a entrecortar, al saber que mi mejor amiga estuvo en silla de ruedas y yo no la pude ayudar - **vivió en Los Ángeles hasta que se recuperó y hace cerca de un año se vino a vivir a Nueva York**

**-Santana…**

**-Su padre Richard **– rodé los ojos ante la poca imaginación de Russell – **está comprometido con Natasha, una modelo de 27 años que está en las preparaciones de la semana de la moda en París** – mire directamente a Frannie que estaba frunciendo el ceño – **según lo que me dijo Ashley, Sarah no tiene hermanos y su madre falleció cuando ella supuestamente nació**

**-¿Estas segura de eso?** – la voz rota de Rachel, hace que me fije en ella y vea que tiene los ojos rojos y varias lagrimas cayendo por su rostro.

**-Sarah tiene dos tatuajes** – continúe ignorando a Berry – **una torre Eiffel y un fénix en la muñeca, palabras dichas por la misma Sarah** – comencé a leerles – _**"Tenía cosas extrañas en los brazos, así que solo los cubrí"**_ – tome un respiro sin mirar a nadie – **Ashley también dijo que Sarah tenia tatuado el nombre de una "exnovia" con una rosa negra cubriéndole el nombre** – mire a Rachel que tenía los ojos abiertos **- ¿Te suena ese tatuaje Rachel?**

**-Sí…**

**-Para comprobar todo lo que les he dicho, que a mi parecer es más que evidencia** – me levante de la silla haciendo sonar todos mis huesos – **he llamado a Frannie para que realicemos una prueba de ADN**

**-¿Qué? **– Frannie se levantó y se me acerco

**-Para que queden convencidos de que "Sarah" es Quinn, vamos hacer una prueba de ADN, ella nos sacara de dudas absolutas **– les sonreí mientras ellos se miraban entre si – **si es Quinn dará un resultado positivo y si no lo es…pues **– me encogí de hombros – **nada perdemos, únicamente el dinero… ¿Entonces?**

**-Cuenta conmigo… si hay alguna probabilidad de que mi hermana siga viva…me aferrare a ella**

**-¿Segura?**

**-Es mi sobrina la que está creciendo sin su madre Santana** – la vi apretar fuertemente la mandíbula – **hare lo que sea por mi hermana** – saco su teléfono y empezó a marcar un número, colocándolo en altavoz **– silencio** – al tercer tono la llamada conecto

**-Hola Frannie** – esa voz hizo que se me erizara todo

**-Hola padre ¿Cómo estás? –** su mandíbula estaba bastante tensada

R: **Bien ¿Ha pasado algo? **

**-No, solo quería preguntarte si esta semana puedes venir a Los Ángeles, me gustaría hablar de un tema contigo **

**R: No será posible esta semana, ni la otra Frannie…en estos momentos me encuentro en París acompañando a Natasha **– que lindo es saber la verdad – **en la semana de la moda de París y no se aun cuando regrese**

**-Me encantaría que me llamaras antes de venirte a Estados Unidos, para planear un encuentro comentario, así sea en un aeropuerto**

**R: Veré que puedo hacer…te dejo, aquí son las tres de la mañana **

**-Está bien descansa**

**R: Adiós Frannie** – el pitido nos indicó que la llamada había finalizado

**-Natasha ¿eh? – **los tres vuelven a mirarme, dándose cuenta de que tengo razón y esa rubia descerebrada que ahora es Chef, es la mismísima Quinn Fabray

**-¿Cómo conseguiremos el ADN de ¿Sarah?** – Frannie me pregunto masajeándose el puente de la nariz

-**Tengo su auto –** le mostré las llaves **– y allí tiene un cepillo en donde hay restos de cabello rubio… podemos usar esos**

**-Me iré a descansar…**- Rachel salió de la sala, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, lo siguiente que escuche fue la puerta cerrándose fuertemente

**-Para ella es muy difícil –** por fin hablo Hummel – **está bastante interesada en esta chica Sarah y ahora saber que ella puede ser Quinn, es algo fuerte para ella **

**-Será mejor que todos nos vayamos a descansar **– fue lo único que dijo Frannie – **mañana iremos hacer esa prueba de ADN** –dicho esto se encamino hacia mi habitación, aquella noche dormiríamos juntas.

Dormir es una gran palabra, cuando toda la noche nos no la pasamos dando vueltas en la cama, escuchando los sollozos de Berry a través de la delgada pared, y con pocas horas de sueño, la mañana llego. El silencio era absoluto en el departamento, cada quien se organizaba metido en sus pensamientos; Rachel tenía la cara hinchada y los ojos completamente rojos.

Hummel fue el primero en abandonar el departamento rumbo a su trabajo; después de un breve y silencioso desayuno, junto con Berry salimos hacia la calle, en donde tenía estacionado el hermoso BMW de Quinn, pero poco antes de que pudiéramos llegar a él, un Audi plateado, convertible se estaciono frente a nosotras dejándonos ver a Quinn saliendo de él

-**Buenos días –** nos saludó a todas con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a Rachel, para finalmente darle un beso en la ¿boca? ¡Vaya! **– buenos días princesa ¿Cómo amaneciste?**

**-Bien…** - la voz carrasposa del Hobbit logra que Quinn frunza el ceño pero sin perder su sonrisa – **es lo una gripa que me quiere dar…no te preocupes** – le da un beso logrando que la rubia sonría nuevamente

**-¡Hola**! – Saludo con la mano a Frannie que estaba, literalmente petrificada – **Mucho gusto Sarah Hart**

**-Ho-hola** – como puede Frannie sale de su estado de aturdimiento – mucho gusto Frannie

-**Encantada de conocerte** – Quinn sonríe viendo de nuevo a Berry **– me gusta conocer amigos de Rach** – Es oficial, me han cambiado a Quinn Fabray - **veo que tienes bien cuidado mi auto**

**-Si bueno… es para que me lo sigas prestando** – le devuelvo la sonrisa que me dedica - ¿Me dejas darte un abrazo?

**-Claro** – asiente rápidamente – **con tal que después no me des otra cachetada – **empieza a reír acercándose a mí y mientras la abrazo aprovecho para arrancarle disimuladamente uno de sus cabellos – **bueno** – la veo sobarse la cabeza, creo que no he sido tan sutil como esperaba - **¿Nos vamos Rach?**

**-Sí vamos **– veo como entrelazan sus manos, logrando que la sonrisa de la rubia sea cada vez más anchas – **nos vemos luego chicas**

**-Hasta pronto **– se despide Quinn después de abrirle la puerta a Berry – **encantada de concerté Frannie **– se acomoda en su silla encendiendo el motor de ese hermoso auto – **las veré luego chicas** – es lo último que dice antes de alejarse de allí a mediana velocidad

**-¿Y ahora qué opinas? **– mire a Frannie que seguía estupefacta

-**Que debemos hacer la prueba de ADN ahora mismo** – dicho esto, le enseñe el cabello reciente arrancado del cuero cabelludo de Quinn, mientras nos encaminamos hacia el auto…será interesante esto.

* * *

><p><em>¿Siguiente narrado por Frannie?<em>


	12. El resultado

**Narra Frannie**

Alguna vez Paulo Coelho dijo "La vida siempre espera situaciones críticas para demostrar su lado brillante" hace exactamente una semana, Rachel conoció a una chica, una chica con un parecido increíble con el de Quinn, una chica que tenía sus mismos ojos avellanas, una chica que aunque físicamente era idéntica a Quinn, se diferenciaban en algo y ese algo, es el brillo inocente y picaron que Quinn perdió cuando nuestro padre la hecho de casa.

Son las cinco de la tarde, después de haber "seducido" por decirlo así, al doctor, este nos aceleró el examen de ADN, examen que ahora tengo en mano y no he sido capaz de abrir.

**-Buenas noches** – la llegada de Kurt me saca de mis pensamientos y es cuando noto que estoy sentada mirando la ventana del Lobby - **¿Cómo estas Frannie?** - No le respondí, no porque fuera grosera, únicamente le enseñe el sobre cerrado que tenía en la mano **- ¡Oh Dios!** – Exclamo dejándose caer frente a mí - **¿Ya lo leíste?**

**-No… **- mi voz suena carrasposa, por la cantidad de tiempo que he durado callada – **estaba esperando que llegara alguien… pero como te das cuenta, eres el primero en llegar.**

**-¿Te parece si esperamos a Santana y a Rachel? **– Acepte aun distraída - **¿Te apetece un café?**

**-Pero sin leche por favor –** el asintió y se levantó, caminando hacia la cocina a preparar mi café. Después de unos ocho minutos mal contados, volvió a mi lado, pero se mantuvo en silencio.

**-¡No tenías por qué decirle eso Santana!** – Escuchamos la voz de Rachel en el pasillo, apunto de abrir la puerta - **¡Son sus autos! Ella vera si te presta el BMW o el Audi, no tenías por qué exigirle que te cambiara el auto **- ¿Okay? Kurt me miro negando con la cabeza, tomándose su café sin decir ni una sola palabra.

**-¡Ella me pregunto si estaba bien con el auto!** – La latina se defendía dejando sus cosas en el suelo – **así que no le vi lo malo de que me cambiara el auto.**

**-¡Es que…**

**-¡Hola!** - interrumpí a Rachel antes de que iniciara una nueva discusión entre ellas, y solo hasta que hable fue que ambas se percataron demuestra presencia en la sala – **ya tengo los resultados** – les enseñe el sobre, logrado que se acercaran a mí en completo silencio

**-¿Ya lo leíste?** – la mirada de Santana tenía un destello leve de terror

**-No, estaba esperando a que llegaran para abrirlo **– cerré momentáneamente los ojos antes de pasarle el sobre a Kurt – **lo mejor será que tú lo abras** – él asintió, tomándose su tiempo para abrir el sobre

**-¡Apúrate Porcelana!**

**-Ya está** – saco la hoja del sobre y comenzó a leer – **"Resultados de parentesco entre Frannie Fabray y Sarah Hart"** – trago fuerte mirándonos a todas – "**Dado que en el momento de la realización del examen no se aportó el ADN de la presunta madre en común, los resultados no son del 100% y…"**

**-Quieres saltarte esa parte Hummel** – lo interrumpió Santana y realmente se lo agradecía

**-Está bien** – volvió la vista a los resultados – **"Teniendo en cuenta lo anterior se determinó que Frannie Fabray y Sarah Hart, tiene un 50.0% de genes en común, por lo que el laboratorio determina, que son hermanas completas…."**

Silencio, completo silencio fue lo único que reino en el salón; todos estábamos metidos en nuestros respectivos pensamientos…Mi hermana, mi hermanita, la pequeña Lucy ¡Esta viva! ¡Dios!. Tuve que levantarme atrayendo únicamente la mirada de Kurt, comencé a caminar por todo el departamento, agarrándome la cabeza ¡Mi hermana está viva!

**-¡Mi hermana está viva!** – Mi voz rompió el estridente silencio - **¡Debo llamara mi mamá! ¡Joder! ¡Lucy está viva!**

**-¡Espera Frannie! –** Santana me arrebato el teléfono antes de que pudiera marcar – **primero debemos determinar que vamos hacer **

**-Sí tienes razón** – mis manos no abandonaban mi cabello, si pudiera estaría brincando de felicidad ¡Mi hermana está viva! Pero… - **¿Quién le dirá a Quinn la verdad? Porque tenemos que decirle**

**-Hay que aprovechar que Russell no está para hacerlo, cuando vuelva será más difícil **– Santana tenía un punto

**-Pero, hay que pensar muy bien cómo** – la voz de Kurt se hizo escuchar – **no podemos llegar y decirle "Sarah, todo en lo que crees es mentira, tú en realidad te llamas Quinn, y tu padre hizo que pareciera que habías muerto"**

**-Porcelana tiene razón **

**-¡Es Quinn…! **– un susurro de Rachel, nos dejó en completo silencio – **Mi novia está viva… ¡Mi novia está viva!** – Se levantó de golpe, logrando que instintivamente nosotros retrocediéramos - **¡Mi novia está viva!**

**-Creo que sería pertinente** – volvía a hablar Santana mientras Rachel seguía repitiendo "Mi novia está viva" – **que fuera Judy quien le dé la noticia **

**-¿Qué venga con Beth?**

**-No es recomendable eso** – Kurt tenia abrazada a Rachel que parecía seguir en una especie de estado de Shock – **le van a decir que todo lo que sabe es mentira y que aparte de eso tiene una hija de cinco años… la pobre se enloquecería**

**-Si tienes razón **– razone por un momento, si le decíamos todo de golpe, podría sucederle algo - ¿**Pero estamos todos de acuerdo en que sea mi madre quien le dé la noticia?** – Los tres asintieron, Rachel por fin parecía haber reaccionado – le **mandare un mensaje, le diremos en la mañana lo que sabemos**

**-Si es posible que llegue en la mañana** – Rachel saco su teléfono para enviar un mensaje – **le diré a Quinn** – la vi cerrar los ojos con alivio – **que venga a almorzar mañana después de clases **

La noche, al igual que las que han pasado, han sido noches de poco sueño, noches en donde no hemos parado de dar vueltas en la cama, pensando en que pasara ahora. Pero lo primero es averiguar ¿Quién era la chica a la que enterramos? Y ¿Cómo fue que mi padre organizo todo esto?

Son las cuatro de la mañana y me encuentro sentada en el borde de la ventana, mirando a una oscura y ruidosa Nueva York, el sueño no llego a mí, por más vueltas que di en la cama y aunque mi cuerpo estuviese cansado, mi mente seguía trabajando a mil por hora; eran demasiadas cosas para procesar, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento el que ha sentido mi madre, por haber permitido que Quinn condujera a esas horas hacia Springfield, ese remordimiento por no haberle dicho lo mucho que la amo, lo orgullosa que me siento de que sea mi hermana menor; saber que ahora ella sigue con vida, que estuvo en silla de ruedas y que ninguno de nosotros estuvo con ella para ayudarla en su recuperación, son pequeños detalles, que se te clavan en el alma, que se te clavan de manera permanente y que nunca te vas a dejar de requiminar por no haber averiguado mejor sobre el accidente aquella mañana.

Cuando me doy cuenta son las seis y media, y me doy cuenta cuando el timbre del departamento suena y al abrir la puerta veo a mi madre, con una bolsa de pan, una caja de leche y chocolate para prepararnos el desayuno, además de su maleta a cuestas.

**-¡Mamá! Has llegado temprano **– la salude antes de ayudarle con las cosas que trae en la mano, dejando la maleta en la sala

**-Apenas recibí tu mensaje, Robert me consiguió un vuelo a Nueva York** Aberford. El novio de mamá; un médico graduado de Harvard, neurólogo de profesión, uno de los mejores en su campo; pero lo mejor de Robert, es que ama y respeta a mi mamá – **y aquí estoy ¿Qué paso hija?**

**-¿Cómo sabes que ha pasado algo?**

**-¿Por qué no creo que me hayas mandado un mensaje a esas horas, únicamente para saludarme? Y mucho menos si me pediste traer fotos de Quinn, así que vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué paso hija?**

**-Ven siéntate** – la conduje hacia la sala en donde ya se dejaba ver Santana, la única aparte de mí, que ya se había levantado

**-Señora Fabray, buenos días**

**-Buenos días Santana ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien si señora, siéntese por favor** – le señalo a mi mamá el sofá para que se sentara – **lo que tenemos que decirle no es algo fácil **

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-Vera señora Fabray** – Santana adopto el típico porte de un abogado que está apunto de decirle a la viuda, que su difunto marido, no le ha dejado nada – **hace un par de días, Rachel conoció una chica** – mi madre frunció el ceño seguramente preguntándose ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? – **yo la conocí el domingo **– tomo aire antes de continuar **– apenas la vi, se me hizo muy parecida a una persona que hizo parte importante de mi infancia y de mi adolescencia…Quinn **– mi madre abrió sus ojos como platos – **empecé a investigar, porque esta chica se parecía tanto a la que fue mi hermana durante tantos años…y lo que descubrí fueron cosas interesantes** – mi madre me miró fijamente – **el jueves, con Frannie, realizamos una prueba de ADN para descartar o confirmar que esta chica, fuera Quinn**

**-¿Y qué paso?** – la voz temblorosa de mi mamá, me angustio, solo pude tomar su mano y apretarla

**-El resultado fue del 50.0% de compatibilidad de genes con Frannie**

**-¿Mamá? **– El silencio de mi madre comenzaba a asustarme - **¡Mamá!** – empecé a zarandearla, hasta que volvió a pestañar, pero poco le importo que la estuviera casi empujando

**-¿Me están diciendo que mi hija está viva?** – la voz ronca de mi mamá contrasto con la cara de sorpresa de Rachel y Kurt, que llevaban ratico mirándonos

**-Sí señora** – Santana le entrego los resultados del ADN – **vendrá a almorzar hoy**

**-¿Almorzar?**

**-Creemos pertinente, señora Fabray **– Rachel se acercó a nosotros – **buenos días por cierto **– mi madre solo asintió – **pero como le decíamos, creemos pertinente que sea usted quien le diga a Quinn, quien es en realidad**

**-Ella ahora se llama Sarah o cree llamarse Sarah** – mi madre asentía a lo que le estábamos diciendo

**-Está bien** – se levantó – **prepararemos el desayuno y ya veremos que hacer**

**-¿Estas bien mamá?**

**-Sí, solo….hasta no ver…no creer **– y dicho esto se marchó a la cocina.

-**Hoy será un día bastante largo** – y Santana tenía toda la razón

* * *

><p><em>El capítulo anterior tenia varios daños en la redacción, espero sepan disculparme. No tengo ni idea de medicina así que por lo que encontré en google, los resultados de parentesco entre hermanos es ese... En fin, ustedes me dirán si nos leemos el sábado o el lunes. No olviden comentar.<em>


	13. No me dejes sola

**Narra Sarah/Quinn**

Anoche Rachel, ya bien tarde de la noche, me envió un mensaje de texto invitándome a almorzar a su departamento, así que me imagino que también estarán sus amigos, así que, he salido temprano de clase y he ido al supermercado a comprar unas cosas para prepararles el almuerzo; llame a Joshua pidiéndole permiso para faltar hoy al trabajo, tengo la intención de llevar a Rachel a cine, para nuestra segunda cita.

**-¡Hola!** – salude algo nerviosa cuando Rachel abrió la puerta, es que el vestido que tiene puesto, hace perder la cabeza de cualquiera… - **¿Cómo estás?** – su mirada era intensa y profesaba muchos sentimientos que no lograba comprender y cuando menos me lo espero, sus brazos se enroscaron en mi cuello y sus labios encontraron los míos en un movimiento certero y sensual.

El beso se empezó a poner algo travieso, su lengua pronto encontró la mía, iniciando una batalla, que no me importaba perder, con tal de que me siguiera besando con la misma intensidad.

-¡**Suéltala Berry! Que te la vas a comer en la puerta** – la voz de Santana, consiguió lo que el aire no, que nos separáramos – **eso está mucho mejor – **empezó a reírse al ver que ambas estábamos completamente coloradas - **¿Qué traes hay mujer?** – pregunto al ver todas las bolsas que había dejado caer al suelo, después del suculento beso de Rachel

-**Eh…yo venía a cocinar** – si mi rostro estaba ruborizado, ahora era un rojo furioso por la mirada que ambas morenas me estaban dando

**-Pero si yo te invite a almorzar **

**-Sí pero yo quería cocinarles **– me rasque la nuca nerviosa a la vez que Santana agarraba las bolsas y las levantaba del suelo

-**Bueno…yo no me voy a quejar si tu cocinas, la verdad es que cocinas muy rico –** me sonrió de una forma extraña, entrando de nuevo al departamento

**-Ven** – Rachel tomo mi mano y me jalo hacia el interior del departamento; era algo pequeño y sencillo, nada comparado con mi ostentoso departamento - **¿Recuerdas a Frannie?** – la chica rubia de ojos azules estaba sentada en un sencillo sofá con una señora rubia algo mayor

**-Hola** – tímidamente la salude, sin poder evitar mirar a la señora que la acompañaba, tenía los ojos llorosos y parecía estar sollozando en silencio - **¿Se encuentra bien?** – le pregunte pero ella solo sollozo más fuerte

**-Ella es Judy** – hablo Frannie **– mi madre**

**-¡Oh! Mucho gusto Sarah Hart** – pero la señora no me respondió el saludo – **eh **– y ¿Ahora qué hago? – **¿Te importaría si uso tu cocina? **

**-Para nada, pero he de advertirte que no es nada comparado a las cocinas de restaurantes**

**-Con que tenga una estufa y un horno estaré bien** – bromee un poco, para romper el ligero ambiente de tensión que se había generado en la sala

**-Ven te enseñare la cocina** – vi que lo que decía era cierto, la cocina no tenía separación con la sala, únicamente por un mueble para picar que estaba frente a la estufa y una mesa plástica con cuatro sillas **– como ves no es nada **

**-Es suficiente para mí **– le robe un beso, escuchando un leve gemido de alguien en la sala - **¿Todos comen carne o hay alguno que sea vegetariano?** – le susurre al oído esperando que nadie más me escuchara, aunque con el silencio que había

-**Sí, todos comen carne…menos yo**

**-Perfecto** – le di otro beso antes de tomar las bolsas y colocarlas en el mesón

**-¿Vas a cocinar?** – una voz masculina resonó con poca fuerza

-**¡Hola!** – olvide su nombre, espero no se dé cuenta – **Sí, pues quise venir a cocinarles un rico almuerzo.**

**-Es un lindo detalle** – Frannie me hablaba mientras abrazaba a su madre ¿Estará bien?

En un silencio que abrumaba a cualquiera saque todas las cosas que traía, unos cortes finos de lomo de cerdo, un aceite de oliva, unas cuantas verduras y alguno que otro condimento, más los ingredientes para la bebida.

**-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?** – Rachel estaba sentada en uno de los bancos que había frente al mueble para picar

**-¿Podrías colocar algo de música? Este silencio me abruma** – le pedí mientras calentaba el aceite en un sartén, no hay nada como cocinar con el aceite caliente

-**¿Algún género en específico? **– Negué con la cabeza a lo que ella encendió la grabadora que había en el mueble, sonando canciones en español **– Santana lo mantiene ahí, para no perder la práctica de su español**

**-¿Santana habla español? **– indague picando las verduras en rueditas, pretendía prepararle un Ratatouille a Rachel

**-Sí, pero no muy bien…aunque ella cree que sí **– eso ultimo me lo susurro logrando que me riera suavemente

**-Me gustaría probar su nivel de español** – el aceite ya estaba perfectamente caliente, por lo que tome los trozos de Lomo y coloque dos para que se fueran cocinando, mientras sacaba un trozo considerable de panela, que Brayan muy amablemente me había regalado, para colocarlo en una olla y esperar que se derritiera.

**-¿Hablas español?** – Me pregunto Rachel - **¿Qué es eso? –** volvió a preguntar cuando vio un pedacito pequeño de panela sobre el mueble donde ella estaba

**-Muerde **– le di un pedacito para que lo probará, sin cuestionar nada, lo mordió

**-Mmm está bueno…es dulcecito**

**-Se llama "Panela" **– le dije el nombre en español, no me gusta traducir el nombre de las comidas – **es un endúlzate sacado del jugo de la caña de azúcar, que sirve como alternativa al azúcar** – le explique mientras colocaba un tazón con las verduras necesarias para el Ratatouille **– y si hablo un poco de español, practique bastante con Brayan**

**-¿Y Brayan es?**

**-Él trabaja en el restaurante** – ella solo me sonrió, en la radio sonaba, una clásica canción de los prisioneros, empecé a tararearla sin darme cuenta. Los dos trozos de lomo se cocinaron al tono perfecto que necesitaba y después de rebuscar entre los cajones, encontré un plato en donde los deje perfectamente colocados, para luego colocar los otros dos, solo quedándome uno por cocinar. Cuando la panela estuvo derretida, vertí un poco sobre una jarrita, antes de colocarle agua y ponerla ahora a hervir.

**-¿Qué vas a preparar de tomar?**

**-Una bebida tradicional de Colombia** – empecé a reírme cuando alzo su ceja **– es panela con agua…pero ¿Tienes hielo?**

**-Sí, creo que hay un poco en la nevera**

**-Perfecto **– ella seguía sin moverse de su puesto mientras yo terminaba de preparar la comida. Pasaron 30 minutos y nadie aparte de Rachel, pronunciaba palabra alguna.

**-¿Puedes** organizar la mesa? – le pedí mientras terminaba de vertí, la panela sobre el lomo, en sus respectivos platos

**-Seguro** – se levantó mientras Kurt y Santana colocaban dos sillas más para que cupiéramos los seis en la mesa

Cuando la mesa estuvo organizada, con sus respectivos cubiertos, lleve los cuatro platos, sirviéndoles primero a Frannie y su madre, posteriormente a Santana y Kurt, para luego llevar mi plato y el de Rachel. Kurt acerco la jarra del agua de panela que ya estaba con hielo, lo que la convertía en una bebida fría.

**-Esto se ve muy rico Sarah** – me dijo Santana, mientras probaba el primero bocado del plato – **retiro lo dicho, no está rico…esta delicioso**

**-Sí, en verdad está muy bueno** – Rachel comía animadamente su Ratatouille

**-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?** – me pregunto la madre de Frannie

**-Aprendí con Clara, la madre de Brayan, un compañero de trabajo, ella me enseño a preparar varios platos Colombianos, después de que volvíamos de la terapias, ella trabaja como enfermera en el hospital en donde volví a aprender a caminar y los demás platillos en el instituto donde estudio, he aprendido a preparar otros y a veces experimento y creo algo diferente** – explique cortando un pedazo de mi lomo

**-¿Y vives con tus padres?** – volvía a preguntarme la mamá de Frannie

**-Únicamente con mi padre** – respondí después de mascar **– mi madre falleció cuando yo nací así que…** - me encogí de hombros, notando como el silencio volvía a reinar

**-Sarah **– esta vez fue Santana la que hablo – **tenemos que hablar seriamente contigo, pero después del almuerzo ¿Te parece?**

**-Eh…si claro** – Rachel tomo mi mano, aparentando tranquilidad; tranquilidad que yo no sentía en mi interior ¿De qué querían hablar conmigo?

El almuerzo continuo en completo silencio, uno que otro aporte acerca de la comida, pero de resto nada.

**-¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos en la sala?** – Sugirió Santana, después de recoger los platos que habíamos utilizado – **después lavamos los platos** – agrego al ver mi intención de ir a lavarlos.

**-Está bien** – le sonreí tratando de tranquilizarme, sentándome al lado de mi chica ¿Por qué Rachel es mi chica no? – **¿De que quieren hablar? **

**-Verás **– empezó a hablar la madre de Frannie – **yo me case muy joven, poco después tuve a mi primer hijo Lucían **– Okay ¿Por qué me cuenta esto? – **Cuando él tenía tres años nació Frannie – **miro a su hija tomándola de la mano – **cinco años más tarde, nació mi hija menor, mi pequeña Lucy –** Rachel apretó mi mano – **ella, al ser la más pequeña de la casa debía ser quien fuera la consentida ¿no?** – no sabía si me estaba preguntando, pero aun así asentí – **pero no fue así, su padre desde que ella era pequeña la corregía por todo lo que ella hacía, peleaba bastante con Frannie y era muy unida a su hermano Lucían **– la señora tomo aire, limpiándose las lágrimas que viajaban por su mejilla – **el tiempo comenzó a pasar y mis tres hijos empezaron a cambiar, Lucían se convirtió en un delincuente, Frannie, cambio a su manera, al igual que Lucy, que nos pidió que la dejáramos de llamarla así** – miro fijamente a Rachel – **nos pidió que dé ahí en adelante la llamáramos Quinn** – automáticamente mire a Rachel

**-¿Tu Quinn? **– interrumpí el relato sin despegar mi mirada de Rachel

**-Sí, es la misma **– su voz sonaba cortada

**-Cuando a mi hijo Lucían lo arrestaron** – continuo relatando – **mis hijas cambiaron bastante, con el tiempo, Frannie se fue a estudiar, quedando en casa únicamente mi esposo, Quinn y yo **– respiro profundamente mientras todos nos manteníamos en silencio – **posteriormente mi hija y mi marido tuvieron una fuerte discusión que termino con Quinn marchándose de casa** – las lágrimas volvían a fluir por las mejillas de esa mujer – **cuando me entere que él me era infiel, lo eche de casa y traje de nuevo a mi pequeña hija **– volvió a limpiarse inútilmente la cara – **pero mi hija ya había cambiado mucho** – Santana también tenía lágrimas en los ojos – **empezó a juntarse con gente que no debía y tuvo bastantes problemas por eso** – trago mientras buscaba algo en su bolso **– para resumir la historia **- ¿Resumir? – **Cuando Quinn estaba recuperando su vida, teniendo a Rachel como su novia, tuvo un accidente… **- agacho la mirada sacando unas fotos **– la policía nos dijo que ella había fallecido instantáneamente y así dejamos el tema…** - la señora se calló mirando a Santana

**-Hasta hace una semana** – ahora hablo ella **– cuando Rachel nos presentó a una chica que había conocido en una cena con el muñeco de plástico** – esta chica tiene un serio problema con los apodos – **cuando nos presentaron ¿Recuerdas que paso?**

**-Me gritaste y luego me golpeaste**

**-Tú parecido físico con Quinn es increíble que llegue a pensar que eras ella** – comencé a fruncir el ceño mientras Rachel miraba fijamente sus manos – **por lo que decidí investigar**

**-¿Por eso las preguntas que me hiciste hace un par de días? **– ella asintió

**-Curiosamente tu accidente, ocurrió en el mismo pueblo que el de Quinn…** - la mirada de Santana revelaba emoción y algo de temor – **seguí averiguando y comencé a encontrar varias similitudes entre Quinn y tú**

**-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?** – juro que los mire a todos pero únicamente la madre de Frannie y Santana me miraban fijamente

-**Hicimos una prueba de ADN con Frannie **

**-¿Con Frannie?** – no entiendo que está pasando

**-Ella es mi hija **– la madre de Frannie, coloco un par de fotos encima de la mesita de café, boca abajo **– levántalas y míralas** – mis manos me empezaron a temblar y con lo que parecía un temblor que no se calmaría, tome una de las fotos y la gire para observarla… ¡DEMONIOS!

**-Como te puedes dar cuenta…**

**-¡Soy Yo!** - ¿Qué demonios está pasando? **- ¿Cómo es que soy yo? –** me levante antes de que Rachel siquiera pudiera tocarme

-**Como te decía** – Santana llamaba de nuevo mi atención – **hice una prueba de ADN contigo y Frannie **– saco una arrugada hoja de papel – **este fue el resultado **

Tome la hoja y comencé a leer "…_se determinó que Frannie Fabray y Sarah Hart tiene un 50.0% de genes en común, por lo que el laboratorio determina que son hermanas completas…_" ¡Vaya!

**-¿Quinn?... ¿Sarah?**

**-¿Quién demonios soy?** – mi voz sonaba entrecortada ¡Demonios mi vida era un mentira completa!

**-Te llamas Lucy Quinn Fabray, tienes veinte años y eres mi hija**

**-Hay algo que no comprendo** – volví a sentarme, a lo que Rachel aprovecho para volver a tomarme la mano, acariciándome sutilmente **- ¿Con quién he estado viviendo todo este tiempo?**

**-¿Es él?** – mi ¿madre? Me entrego una foto en donde estaba con mi padre

-**Ese es mi padre **– les dije muy segura

-**Sí, ese es Russell Fabray - ¿Russell?**

**-Eh…no…él se llama Richard Hart **

**-Él es Russell**

**-¿El planeo todo esto? **- ¿Mi padre sería capaz de algo así?

**-Eso creemos Quinn** – Rach seguía acariciando mi mano

**-Ahora entiendo, porque decías que me parecía a tu novia **– la mire fijamente sin soltarme de su agarre – **es porque yo soy tu novia** – ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos **– hey –** me solté de sus manos, para tomar su rostro y limpiar esas lagrimas que salían de sus preciosos ojos **– no importa si me llamo Sarah, Quinn o Roxanne **– sonreí mientras ella reía y todos nos miraban fijamente – **mis sentimientos por ti no van a cambiar** – bese su mano derecha – pero necesito que tengas paciencia conmigo y me ayudes a dirigir toda esta información – ella asintió frenéticamente

**-Haz cambiado mucho **– Frannie me hablo

**-¿Eres mi hermana no?** – pregunte algo confundida, es demasiada información y la cabeza esta comenzado a dolerme

**-Sí** – ella asintió abrazándome, mientras yo permanecía aun sentada **– te he extrañado tanto**

**-¿Por qué dicen que he cambiado? **– pregunte después de que ella me solto

-**Antes abrías reaccionado diferente** – respondió Santana, a lo que la vi confundida – **abrías reaccionado agresivamente** – se explicó – **o simplemente abrías salido huyendo** – esa no era una mala idea – **pero en cambio aun sigues ahí sentada, asimilando toda esta nueva información **

**-Es algo raro pero por fin comprendo algunas cosas**

**-¿Cómo cuáles? **– preguntaron todos al tiempo

**-Como porque nadie fue a visitarme al hospital, porque nadie iba a preguntar por mi cuando estuve ingresada** – comencé a juguetear con mis manos – **siempre pensé que era que no le importaba a nadie**

**-¡Oh cariño!** – Rachel comenzó a sollozar mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

**-Necesito asimilar todo esto** – fue lo único que dije antes de soltarme y dirigirme hacia la salida

**-¡No te vayas! **– Rachel me retuvo, abrazándome por la espalda – **no te vayas déjame ayudarte **– sin poner resistencia alguna me llevo hasta su habitación, en donde nos recostamos en su cama

**-No me dejes sola** – le suplique antes de llorar en su pecho y es lo último que recuerdo, porque luego caí profundamente dormida.


	14. PenHouse

**Narra Rachel**

No hacía mucho de que me había despertado. Quinn aún continuaba dormida encima de mi pecho sin moverse; aun me cuesta creer que es Quinn. Dos años creyendo que se había ido para siempre, y ahora, está descansando encima mío.

**-¿Llevas mucho tiempo despierta? **– su voz ronca después de haber llorado, me llena de un sentimiento de tristeza

**-No, hace poco en verdad** – le di un beso en la cabeza, a la vez que ella escondía su rostro en mi cuello

**-No sé qué hacer Rach **– su tono desgarrado me dolía **– no sé quién soy, ni sé que quiero…ya no se nada **

**-Eres Quinn, mi novia **– la abrace con fuerza, sintiendo sus lágrimas caer en mi cuello

**-¿Cómo ser alguien que no recuerdo?** – Sus manos me agarraron con fuerza la cintura - **¿Cómo puedo ser la chica de la que te enamoraste sino lo recuerdo?**

**-Quinn…**

**-¡Dios! **– Balbuceo sin moverse – **se siente tan raro que me llames así **

**-Déjame ayudarte** – le suplique cobijándola en mis brazos

**-Quiero recordar, quiero recordarte** – se fue soltando lentamente de mi – **quiero amarte pero no sé cómo –** aunque ya estaba de rodillas en la cama, estaba con la cara agachada – **como Sarah** – volvió a hablar después de unos segundos – **sabía que quería, la comida es mi fuerte y a lo que me quiero dedicar pero…** - alzo la mirada y vi esos ojos avellanas que tanto me enamoran, bañados en la lágrimas, que lo único que pude hacer fue retirarlas con cuidado de esos preciosos ojos – **pero de Quinn** – tomo mi mano y la beso – **de ella no sé nada, sé que tengo una madre, un hermano en la cárcel y una hermana** – señalo con su mano izquierda la puerta – **que mi padre me ha engañado **– negó con la cabeza acariciando mi mano – **pero no sé si alguna vez tuve una mascota, o que me gustaba hacer en el verano, si tenía amigos… no recuerdo nada**

**-Yo te puedo contar lo que necesites saber**

**-Me darías tus recuerdos **– me miró fijamente – **pero no sería lo mismo, creía recuerdos sí, pero basados en tu experiencia…no en la mía.**

**-Quinn…**

**-Ven vamos **– halo de mi mano para que nos bajáramos de la cama – **quiero ir a mi casa, pero quiero que vayas conmigo** – me volvió a abrazar estando ya de pie, enterrando nuevamente su rostro en mi cuello - **¿Cómo fui capaz de olvidarte? **– negó separándose de mí y abriendo la puerta

Me quede de pie unos cuantos minutos en la habitación, pensando en cómo ayudar a mi rubia, eran demasiados sentimientos, hasta hace unos días me estaba requiminando el estar sintiendo algo por una chica que se parecía mucho a Quinn y ahora sé que esa chica es Quinn…mi Quinn, sigue siendo mi Quinn, aunque ella no lo recuerde, su corazón si me recuerda, su corazón me sigue queriendo y con eso voy a trabajar, con su corazón.

Al salir de la habitación, la vi tomándose una taza de café, mientras hablaba con Judy, a la vez que asentía, a todo lo que ella le decía.

**-¿Quieres Rachel?** – asentí, mientras recibía la taza de café que me entregaba Frannie

**-¿De que hablaban?** – pregunte degustando el café

-**Quinn nos estaba diciendo que iba a ir a su departamento** – no había visualizado a Santana que estaba sentada cerca a la ventana – **le estábamos diciendo que si podemos ir con ella **

**-Aunque a dos de nosotros nos toca llegar en taxi porque no cabemos en los dos autos**

**-Tienes que cambiar de autos Fabray… bueno cambiar no, comprar uno donde puedas transportar a tus amigos **– Santana tan oportuna, no noto como Quinn agachaba la mirada algo acongojada con lo que esos dos inoportunos estaba diciendo.

**-No tienes por qué llevarnos** – me acerque a ella, hablándole lo más suave y dulce que pude

-**Sí quiero…solo que…** - se rasco la cabeza sin mirar a nadie y sin soltar la taza – **apenas terminemos el café vamos** – dictamino bebiendo el café

**-¿Cómo nos repartiremos en el auto?** – Kurt ya estaba listo, con una chaqueta azul oscura; mire a los demás y vi que también ya habían acabado su café…solo faltaba yo

**-¿No es obvio porcelana? GayBerry con Quinn** – y volvimos al "GayBerry" – **y la señora Fabray conmigo en el otro auto**

**-¿Y quién dijo que tu ibas a conducir el auto?** – Kurt no parecía muy dispuesto a querer viajar en taxi

**-Yo tengo las llaves de uno de esos dos hermosos autos** – le enseño la tarjeta de encendido del auto, con una sonrisa autosuficiente en el auto

**-Si quieren…** - Quinn se ganó la mirada de todos nosotros, y al darse cuenta su rostro se tornó de un rojo furioso, es raro verla sonrojada – **puedo ir dejar a Rachel y luego volver por alguno de los dos –** miro a Frannie y a Kurt, ya estaba claro que sería Judy quien viajaría con Santana – **no tengo problema con ello, solo no discutan –** Santana y Frannie miraban a Quinn, como si fuera un alíen de dos cabezas y es que ella nunca había actuado así y si bien es cierto, la personalidad de Sarah, tranquila y pacífica, se había adueñado de Quinn… ¡Por supuesto que se había adueñado de Quinn! Fue Sarah durante dos años, sería estúpido si nosotros pensáramos, que solo por decirle la verdad ella va a recuperar la memoria y volver hacer la misma de antes.

-**No te preocupes Quinn** – Kurt volvía a tomar la palabra – **no tengo ningún problema en viajar en taxi con Frannie ¿Verdad Frannie?** – Mi cuñada asintió con la cabeza – **solo danos la dirección de dónde vives** – le alcance una pequeña libreta que había en la sala y un bolígrafo, escribió la dirección y se la entregó a Kurt

**-Yo llegare primero, así que le avisare al celador para que los deje entrar directamente al ascensor** – los dos asintieron – **bueno, vámonos **

Los seis salimos del departamento. A las afueras, estacionados en el andén, estaban el Audi y el BMW

**-¿De quién son esos autos?** – pregunto una asombrada Judy

**-Míos** – Quinn desbloqueo el BMW abriéndome la puerta para que entrara al auto – **trata de no perderme el ritmo** – le dijo a Santana después de guiñarle el ojo

**-No lo dudes rubia** – apenas Santana y Judy estuvieron dentro del auto, con sus respectivos cinturones de seguridad, arrancamos. Frannie y Kurt seguían tratando de parar un taxi.

**-¿Cómo te sientes?** – le pregunte cuando se detuvo en un semáforo, aprovechando para entrelazar nuestros dedos

**-Como si viviera en una fantasía** – me miro por un momento antes de volver la mirada al frente - ¿**Por qué todos me miran raro cuando digo o hago algo? ¿No era buena gente antes?**

**-No es eso cariño** – nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas cuando arranco el auto – **es solo que es extraño…veras** – trate de explicarme – **antes tú no te hubieras ofrecido a llevarme y luego volver por tu hermana**

**-¿Por qué no?** – Frunció el ceño – **es mi hermana ¿Por qué no lo haría?**

**-Bueno tú y ella tuvieron una relación de hermanas… algo complicada** – ella asintió mientras seguía conduciendo

**-¿Quién es Beth?** – pregunto de repente sorprendiéndome

**-¿Beth?** – balbucee torpemente

**-Sí –** me miro de soslayo **– tenía un tatuaje con su nombre…y si tú eras mi novia ¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué me había tatuado su nombre?** – La velocidad comenzó a bajar - **¿Por qué me dolió cuando lo cubrí? Son preguntas que me han saltado a la mente y que por más que les busco una respuesta no la encuentro **– la mire fijamente mientras se estacionaba en un edificio cerca al central park – **solo dime si era alguien importante para mí –** me dijo al ver mi mutismo

-**Sí, lo es… lo sigue siendo –** ella asintió sin seguir preguntando, entrando por un estacionamiento, seguida por Santana que venía un poco más lento. Se estaciono en un cubículo que tenía espacio para cuatro autos, en donde solo había uno que tenía una tela que lo cubría.

**-Este es el parqueadero de mi departamento –** me informo mientras le hacía señas a Santana para que estacionara en el del lado, y a la vez apagando el motor – **aquí guardo los dos autos y mi padre guarda los de él**

**-¿Tienen cuatro autos?** – asintió desabrochándose el cinturón

-**El estacionamiento de allá –** me lo señalo a unos cuantos metros – **ese también es de mi departamento, es para cuando vienen de visita** – se bajó del auto, para poder abrir mi puerta

**-¿Es aquí? –** pregunto Santana cuando ya íbamos caminando hacia el ascensor

-**Sí **– Quinn saco una pequeña llave que abrió el ascensor – **este es un ascensor privado** – nos informó cuando ya el ascensor empezaba a ascender – **este nos lleva directamente al departamento, solo los que tienen esta llave, pueden llegar hasta él en este ascensor.**

**-¿Los visitantes? **– pregunte mientras veía que íbamos ya en el piso 13

-**Ellos suben en el ascensor público, pero los deja afuera del departamento, este nos deja adentro** – el ascensor se detuvo en el piso 19 – **bienvenidas a mi departamento –** nos dijo segundos antes de que las puertas se abrieran

**-¿Este es tu departamento? **– Santana tenía la boca abierta y no era para menos, ¡Estamos en un Penhouse!

**-Sí** – Quinn se quitó su chaqueta mientras desparecía por una de las puertas

**-Este lugar esta hermoso –** no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con Santana, los muebles son de esos blancos elegantes, que usan los millonarios que únicamente vez en la televisión. Tenía una chimenea, un estante de licores y por lo que se veía desde allí una escalera a un segundo piso

**-No se queden allí de pie** – Quinn volvía con un yogurt en la mano – **vengan les enseñare el lugar** – tomo un teléfono que había en una mesita **– George** – comenzó a hablar mientras caminábamos tras ella – **en un par de minutos vendrán unos amigos, déjalos seguir por mi puerta personal... De acuerdo… gracias** – colgó el teléfono dejándolo en un mueble diferente

**-¿Puerta personal?** – indago Santana cuando llegamos a su habitación

**-Si bueno… no me gusta decirle ascensor** – se encogió de hombros, bebiendo su yogurt – **esta es mi habitación** – era un poco más pequeño que mi departamento, tenía una cama doble, un televisor de no sé cuántas pulgadas colgado en la pared, diversas fotos de paisajes por la pared, fotos de ella con Russell, fotos en silla de ruedas…

**-¿Cuánto duraste en silla de ruedas?** – la señora Fabray pregunto con la voz cortada mientras miraba una de las fotos en la pared

-**Un poco más de seis meses** – se sentó en la cama terminándose su yogurt – **cuando nos vinimos a vivir aquí, aunque ya podía caminar normal, habían momentos en que debía moverme en silla de ruedas…por eso el ascensor privado**

**-¿Ya puedes caminar bien?**

**-Sí bueno… cuando me canso mucho si debo andar en silla de ruedas pero procuro de que eso sea aquí en casa, como vieron hay una rampa en las escaleras **– menciono un detalle que me pareció raro en la escalera – **por ahí me puedo desplazar en silla de ruedas sin ningún problema cuando no hay nadie para ayudarme**

**-¿No tienes empleada? **– Santana siempre tan sutil.

**-No** – negó con la cabeza – **en la casa que tenemos en Miami y en Los Ángeles, si tenemos, pero aquí no**

**-¿Viviste en Los Ángeles?**

**-Viví en Los Ángeles, después del accidente, allí comencé mi rehabilitación y fue donde conocí a Clara y a Brayan y cuando me mude aquí, continúe con mis terapias y fue donde conocí a Ashley **

**-¿Tuviste algo con Ashley? **– escuchamos pasos acercándose

**-Sí, fue mi novia durante cuatro meses** – conto como si nada, pero a mi si me dolió el corazón.

**-¿Por qué terminaron?** – pregunto Kurt que ya se nos había unido junto con Frannie, que miraba todo bastante asombrada

**-Por dos motivos; uno, nos dimos cuenta de que somos más compatibles como amigas que como pareja y dos, ella le gusta mucho el coqueteo y a andar con una chica diferente y eso a mí no me gusto.**

**-Vaya **

**-Les enseñare el resto de la casa - **dicho esto, salió de la habitación únicamente seguida por Judy. ¿Qué más cosas han cambiado en la vida de Quinn Fabray? Me pregunte al verme rodeada de tanto lujo

* * *

><p><em>¿Es mucho pedir que comenten?<em>


	15. Mi Lugar Especial

**Narra Rachel**

**-¿Así que vives aquí sin empleada?** – Santana sonaba bastante sorprendida con el hecho de que Quinn viviese en un lugar tan fino como este

**-Sí…bueno** – se encogió de hombros **– ya dije que no me gusta, yo puedo perfectamente cocinar y cuando no como aquí como en el restaurante, así que no le veo necesario que tenga una empleada **

** -No sé tú… pero si yo viviera aquí, no movería un solo dedo** – decía santana sentada en una silla que giraba y giraba y ya me estaba mareando

**-Es bastante tarde creo que ya deberíamos irnos** – la mamá de Quinn se levantó del elegante sofá en donde habíamos estado tomando café

**-¿Por qué no se quedan esta noche?** – las dos Fabray negaron con la cabeza, no les gustaba estar en el mismo espacio en el que vivía y dormía diariamente Russell Fabray.

**-Será mejor irnos** – Santana por fin se levantó de la silla – **mañana nos veremos, ya es tarde –** el cielo se veía bastante oscuro y por el reloj, el fino reloj que había en la pared eran cerca de las nueve de la noche

**-Quédate Rach** – me miro suplicante por lo que no me pude negar, a lo que ella sonrió – **toma –** le lanzo las llaves del auto a Frannie **– llévate el auto, así no tendrán que coger un taxi, irán más seguros**

**-Gracias** – las hermanas compartieron un abrazo mutuo, solo una vez, sin contar hoy, había visto a Quinn abrazar a su hermana

**-Adiós, descansen –** se acercó a su madre y también la abrazo, logrando que la señora Fabray sollozara **– mañana hablaremos con más calma, antes de que tengan que volver a Los Ángeles.**

**-Bueno tropa andando, tanta cursilería me dará diabetes** – Kurt estaba llamando el ascensor privado de Quinn para bajar por ese, lo más seguro era que Frannie se iría en un auto con Judy y Santana con Kurt en el otro.

**-¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? **– Quinn me pregunto poco después de que llamo al celador, para avisarle que saldrían sus dos autos - **¿Quieres ver una película?**

**-Claro** – ella sonrió felizmente y salió hacia la cocina – **Puedes mirar en el cajón que está debajo del mueble que está al lado de la ventana, las películas** – me dijo desde la cocina, así que mientras ella volvía de la cocina, yo camine hacia el mueble que ella me había dicho y comencé a buscar que películas tenia

**-¿Encontraste algo?** – no me di cuenta a qué horas regreso Quinn, con un tazón de maíz en sus manos

**-Solo películas de acción…no tienes ningún musical – **hice un puchero y como recompensa me gane un beso.

-**No tengo musicales, ya que para eso vivimos en Nueva York… ¡La ciudad de los musicales! **– Me abrazo con una mano mientras con la otra sacaba una película **- ¿Qué te parece si vemos una de Jennifer Garner? –** me propuso, a lo que asentí

Las películas románticas, a mi modo de ver, son para verlas en pareja, con la persona que amas y aquí estaba con Quinn, después de tanto tiempo, recostada en su pecho comiendo maíz mientras reíamos por las locuras que hacia Jennifer Garner.

**-¿En serio saliste con Ashley?** – la cuestione cuando acabo la película, la duda me había quedado y para que decirnos mentiras, el dolor que se había instaurado en mi pecho

**-Sí…** - susurro mientras acariciaba mi cabello – **pero lo que sentí por ella, no llega ni a la mitad de lo que siento por ti**

**-¿Te acostaste con ella?**

**-No…** - comenzó a reírse – **no me mires así** – sin darme cuenta había fruncido el ceño – **nunca nos acostamos, lo intentamos pero nunca se dio la ocasión** – me dio un beso en la mejilla – **así que supongo que la última persona con la que me acosté, fuiste tú** – me estaba dando besos por la mejilla

**-Quinn…** - comenzamos a besarnos lentamente, hasta terminar recostada sobre ella. El beso se estaba convirtiendo en uno muy carnal, en uno muy pasional. Nuestras manos no daban espera para tocar nuestros cuerpos; sentir su calor después de tanto tiempo; mis manos buscaban el borde de su camiseta, necesitaba sentirla conmigo…Saber que no había estado con nadie en aquellos dos años, hizo que algo se prendiera en mí, seguía siendo yo, la última persona con la que estuvo, seguía siendo mi cuerpo, el ultimo que ella acaricio, seguía siendo mía plenamente

**-Para…** - su sonaba ronca, después de que me obligo a separarme de ella – **no quiero que nuestro rencuentro sea así…**- se acomodó la ropa, incorporándose en la silla – merece ser algo más especial.

**-Te quiero** – sus ojos brillaron con ilusión

**-Yo también te quiero** – me volvió a besar pero esta vez más calmadamente – **ven te quiero enseñar mi lugar especial** – tomo mi mano y juntas comenzamos a bajar una escalera que antes no había visto – **este es mi cuarto secreto **– hablo cuando llegamos a una puerta con un letrero de prohibido entrar, al abrir la puerta, vi que tenía varias cámaras, una guitarra y varios libros – **cuando me siento sola o siento que nada encaja en mi vida… o bueno en la que creía que era mi vida, vengo aquí y me relajo**

**-Es verdad que tocas la guitarra **– susurre con cuidado, temiendo romper el momento tan íntimo que se había formado entre las dos – **¿tocarías algo para mí?** – ella asintió, conduciéndome hacia unos sillones.

**-Te advierto que no canto –** se colocó la guitarra – **pero tocare la melodía, espero que la logres entender **– los acordes comenzaron a sonar y aunque por más que trate no logre entender que canción eran, pero no importaba, por el simple placer de verla tocar, de escucharla tocar, me conformaba **- ¿Supiste cual era?**

**-No** – me sonroje cuando empezó a reírse

-**Lo supuse cuando vi en tus ojos algo de confusión **– dejo la guitarra de lado y tomo mi mano – **es una canción en español, pero es una que me gusta mucho… dice algo como "…Me muero por besarte, dormirme en tu boca, me muero por decirte que el mundo se equivoca…" **

Salimos de allí luego de una pequeña sesión de besos en los sillones.

**-¿Duermes conmigo?** – ya estábamos en su habitación, era tan diferente a la habitación que tenía en Lima ¿Volveríamos alguna vez a lima juntas? – Rach… **¿Dormirías conmigo?**

**-Claro que sí** – me presto una muda de ropa para recostarme en su cama junta ella. Volvió a acomodarse como cuando estuvimos en mi habitación, ella sobre mi pecho; me encantaba la sensación de poder acariciar su cabello rubio y sedoso. Sentir su aroma corporal mientras respiraba suavemente

**-Rach…** - me llamo en un susurro – ¿**Tenía muchos amigos?**

**-Muchos cariño –** bese su cabello **– a todos nos afectó mucho lo sucedido**

**-¿Quién era yo? **– su voz estaba comenzando a romperse

-**Eras la capitana de las porristas, miembro del club glee, del que yo era presidenta… eras buena con todos… -** no altere mucho la verdad, no me parecía pertinente decirle quien fue antes del nacimiento de Beth

**-¿Llevábamos mucho juntas cuando ocurrió el accidente?**

**-Un par de meses – **la sentí abrazarme con fuerza – **pero nos amábamos mucho**

**-¿Me amas?**

**-Con el alma cariño **– nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que ella volvió a romper el cómo silencio que nos envolvía

**-¿Me acompañarías algún día a visitar a mi hermano a la cárcel?** – Okay eso no me lo esperaba, Quinn y Lucían no terminaron muy bien la última vez que se vieron – **quiero verlo, a ver si puedo recordarlo o no…**

**-Claro que si cariño… solo que él está detenido en Texas**

**-Ese no es problema, podemos ir en avión o conducir hasta Texas, no me importaría conducir si vas conmigo** – me beso la clavícula haciendo me estremeciera.

-Ya hablaremos **de eso cariño… ya hablaremos**

**-Te quiero Rach… descansa…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lamento lo cortico que es, pero en 10 minutos tengo clase y ya no me dio tiempo de escribir más, si nada extraordinario curre nos estaríamos leyendo el viernes. Gracias por comentar, de verdad que me sirve mucho.<strong>_


	16. Dudas

**Narra Quinn**

La mente es un mundo desconocido al que podemos acceder con cierta información; muchas cosas las olvidamos y otras, sencillamente quedan almacenadas en una bóveda, esperando ser utilizadas en un determinado tiempo, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando tus recuerdos se quedan encerrados en aquella bóveda? ¿Qué por más que trates no logras acceder a ella, porque has olvidado la contraseña? La mente tiene un botón para resetear cuando se necesita, pero para hacer la recuperación es más complejo…

Llevaba más de dos horas, sentada en la ventana de la sala; miraba detenidamente la iluminación que tenía el central park en la noche. En todo el día, era la primera vez que me quedaba completamente sola. Rachel, se encontraba profundamente dormida en mi cama, cuando percibí que por fin se había dejado llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, me había levantado, tomado una copa de Whiskey y me había sentado aquí, a esperar que amaneciera, a esperar que los recuerdos volvieran a mí.

En menos de veinticuatro horas mi vida había cambiado por completo, mi nombre ya no era Sarah Emily Hart, ahora es Quinn Fabray y desconozco si tengo otro nombre. Hasta ayer estaba tratando de impresionar a una chica que conocí la semana pasada, de conquistarla, y hoy es mi novia desde hace mucho tiempo. Debo pensar muy bien que camino voy a tomar de ahora en adelante ¿Fingir que no se nada y seguir con la vida que llevo? O ¿Fingir y averiguar el porqué de toda esta situación? Rachel y sus amigos, mi "madre" y "hermana" también, pero y ¿Si no puedo fiarme de ellos? ¿Si ellos mienten? ¿Si todo es un complot? Sí, lo sé sueno como una paranoica que únicamente ve películas de ciencia ficción y espías, pero si lo piensas bien tiene sentido, de un momento a otro aparece una chica, con esta chica aparecen varias personas, y luego te dicen que son tu familia ¿Quién me asegura que no es mentira? ¿Quién me asegura que no han alterado los resultados de ADN para que yo crea lo que ellos dicen?

No tengo nada claro ahora en mi mente, lo único claro es que en estas veinticuatro horas, mis sentimientos por Rachel crecieron en un 1000%. Si ayer Rachel me gustaba, hoy puedo decir, con una mano en el corazón, que estoy enamorada de ella y eso me asusta ¿Si solo está jugando conmigo? Además no sé qué papel tenga ese chico con el que salía cuando recién la conocí… todo es tan confuso

El sol aun no aparece y mi mente trabaja a mil por hora, necesito procesar toda esta nueva información y determinar quién me dice la verdad ¿Mi padre con el que he vivido y ha cuidado de mí durante dos años? O ¿Unas personas que han aparecido en menos de una semana? Sí, sueno repetitiva pero no logro pensar en otra cosa que no sea eso.

Me refregué la cara antes de por fin levantarme, mis músculos se habían entumecido por el tiempo que dure en la misma posición, mi cabeza está a punto de estallar y se porque, no me he tomado mi medicina. Con todo lo que ha pasado he olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Decidí ducharme cuando el reloj marcaba las cinco de la mañana, busque mis medicinas y me las tome, sintiendo al instante como mi dolor de cabeza se desvanecía. Mi cuerpo estaba en un estado de adrenalina, tan poderosa, que me cambie de ropa colocándome una sudadera y para salir a correr por el central Park ¿Mi meta? Recorrer todo el parque.

Siete y cuarenta minutos. Me he gastado cerca de dos horas corriendo, mi cuerpo se siente cansado, mis ojos se cierra, solo quiero llegar a tomar algo frio y dejar que mi mente se desconecte. Llegue por la puerta principal, subí corriendo las escaleras, para terminar de cansar mi cuerpo.

**-¡No sé dónde está! Ya te lo dije** – fue lo primero que escuche cuando cerré la puerta – **me desperté y no estaba…No sé dónde pueda estar Santana… estoy preocupada**

**-¿Por quién estas preocupada?** – la interrumpí, logrando no solo que se girara a una velocidad que casi me marea, sino que además pegara un pequeño salto que me pareció realmente adorable; sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y por poco deja caer el teléfono

**-Hablaremos después** – fue lo único que dijo antes de colgar la llamada - **¿Dónde estabas?**

**-Corriendo** – señale mi ropa y luego la ventana desde donde se veía el Central Park

**-¿Desde qué horas? –** pestañaba rápidamente, como queriendo aceptar que yo realmente estaba ahí

**-Como desde las cinco y veinte** – me encogí de hombros caminando hacia la nevera en busca de mi Yogurt

**-¿Te levantaste a esa hora? –** espero a que yo volviera para volver a hablar

**-En realidad espere hasta que te dormiste para levantarme **– destape el yogurt y empecé a bebérmelo – **no he dormido nada y quisiera irme a descansar** – señale la escalera con mi mano libre. Ella solo asintió y yo me encamine hacia la habitación, sintiendo sus pasos tras de mí.

**-¿Te pasa algo?** – su voz resonó en la habitación después de que me había cambiado y colocado algo más cómodo para dormir

-**Nada ¿Por qué?** – la cama aun permanecía distendida y fue cuando me dije en que ella aun permanecía con la ropa que yo le había dado anoche

**-No me has dado un beso** – solo pude sonreír acercándome a ella para darle un pequeño beso en los labios antes de volver a la casa

**-¿Te acostarías conmigo? **– ella asintió volviendo a la cama. Por más que mi mente está en un conflicto desde ayer, mi corazón no me permite alejarme de ella… duele no tenerla cerca y eso me hace dudar de lo que mi razón me hace pensar ¿Será cierto todo lo que ellos me han dicho? – **Te quiero mucho** – la abrace, recostándome sobre ella.

Me desperté cuando el reloj marcaba las once y media. Rachel ya no estaba en la cama, por lo que estaba abrazando a la almohada. Con pereza y dolor en los músculos por la carrera en la mañana, me levante y me encamine hacia la cocina, mi estómago pedía a gritos – literalmente – que le diera de comer. Llegando a la cocina un exquisito olor se filtró por mis fosas nasales, haciendo que se me volviera agua la boca

**-¿Qué preparas?** – Y por segunda vez en el día, Rachel brincaba asustada por mi presencia – **estoy por pensar que brincas a propósito**

**-Y yo de que te encanta asustarme** – me contraataco sin girarse, por lo que aproveche para abrazarla por la espalda, notando como mi cuerpo calzaba perfectamente con el de ella – **te estaba preparando algo de comer, supuse que te despertarías con hambre**

**-Asumiste bien** – dejándome llevar por su olor corporal. Ya se había duchado y colocado la misma ropa del día anterior

**-Santana me dijo que Frannie vendrá a dejar el auto** – se giró para darme un beso

-**Dile que no es necesario –** la tome por la cintura pegándola a un más a mi cuerpo – **más bien dime cuando iremos a Texas **– le robe un beso soltándola, para busca mi yogurt

**-¿Por qué tomas tanto Yogurt?** – Su mirada era de pura confusión **– eres la única persona que conozco que toma tanto yogurt **

**-Sí bueno… era lo único que tomaba cuando estaba en el hospital** – me acerque para tomar el plato con los huevos que Rachel había preparado para mí – **lo único sabroso que me daban allí era el Yogurt así que le tome gusto y ahora cada vez que puedo lo bebo**

**-¿Y te comerás los huevos con Yogurt? **– no logre descifrar si su mirada era de asco o de diversión

**-Sabe bueno** – no dije más, nadie comprendía mi obsesión por el yogurt y realmente no me importaba

**-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?** – Rachel se sentó en la silla que había frente a mí mientras yo me comía con calma mi desayuno

**-Lo que tú quieras preciosa –** ella solo sonreía mirándome - **¿Qué quieres hacer?**

**-Podríamos ir a caminar** – su rostro comenzó a sonrojarse – **no se tal vez podamos tener una segunda cita**

**-Bueno en realidad sería la primera **– la corregí, si quería saber la verdad, sobre quien me mentía y quien me decía la verdad, tendría que fingir, ante ella y sus amigos que les creía incondicionalmente y ante mi padre haciéndole ver que no sabía nada…En algún momento alguno de los dos caerá en la mentira, pero no sé si estoy lista para ello…

**-¿La primera? **

**-Sí claro** – le tome la mano por encima de la mesa – **es la primera cita que tendrán Quinn y Rachel… antes habían salido Sarah y Rachel** – pronunciar mi nombre como si ya no fuera esa persona, me dolió y comprendí la gravedad del asunto. Si de verdad soy Quinn… Sarah ya no existirá más…

**-Perfecto** – sus ojos brillaron de emoción pura **- ¿A dónde me llevaras?**

**-Ya se me ocurrirá algo cariño **– le guiñe el ojo terminando de desayunar – **me duchare y ya miramos hacia dónde vamos**

**-¿Le pido el auto a Santana?**

**-No, tranquila** – tome una respiración profunda **– abajo ahí otro auto, podemos usar ese…**

**-¿Segura?**

**-Sí claro** – le sonreí levantándome de la mesa – **si mi BMW y mi Audi te impresionan… este te dejara con la boca abierta –** me dirigí a las escaleras dejando el plato sobre la mesa del comedor

**-¿Qué auto es?** – escuche cuando llegue al segundo piso

**-Un Ferrari** – lo último que escuche fue un gritillo de emoción

* * *

><p><em>Les comento que intente escribir "Fuiste tú" pero no logre pasar de las quinientas palabras, les ruego me tengan más paciencia con ese. Si son buenos con los comentarios, nos leemos mañana a esta hora ;)<em>


	17. Bonji

**Narra Frannie**

**-Este ha sido un fin de semana de locos** – Santana se encontraba bebiendo cerveza - **¿No estás bebiendo como mucho Santana?**

**-Lo normal** – si claro, lo normal. Llevo un par de días aquí y ya la he visto tomarse varias cervezas **- ¿A qué horas vienen la rubia y Berry?**

**-No lo sabemos** – Kurt se encontraba revisando unos papeles de – imagino yo – su trabajo – **Rachel solo mando un mensaje diciéndonos que tendrían su segunda cita pero eso fue hace ya casi cinco horas**

**-¿Al fin en donde andaba Quinn?**

**-Había salido a trotar a las cinco de la mañana –** Kurt se encogió de hombros – al parecer no podía dormir y se le hizo fácil salir a correr

**-Ella ha cambiado mucho…** - la voz de mi madre sonó lejana y distraída, como si estuviese pensando en voz alta – **ya no es la misma niña que era hace dos años…todo en ella ha cambiado**

**-Físicamente sigue igual** – Santana se sentó al lado de mi madre alcanzándole un vaso con agua de hiervas para los nervios – **pero si hay que admitir que su personalidad si cambio por completo**

**-Es una nueva Quinn… lo que sea que haya hecho mi padre en estos dos años con ella, no fue precisamente malo**

**-¿Malo?** – Santana se termino de golpe su cerveza - **¿Es que acaso no te figaste en los autos que conduce o en el lugar en donde vive? **

**-Russell la ha mantenido muy bien…**

**-Y trabaja en un buen restaurante como lo es el "The Rivers Café? **

**-¿Trabaja en un restaurante?** – mi madre los miro confundidos. Creo que en algún momento mencionamos esa información ¿No?

**-Sí, ella trabaja como cocinera en ese restaurante, en el que para poder tener una buena mesa y no tener que esperar mucho ahí que sacar una reservación con antelación.**

**-¡Vaya! **– Exclamo sorprendida – **mi hija definitivamente ha cambiado mucho, antes no me la hubiese podido imaginar cocinando **

**-Yo tengo es una duda… -** Santana estaba jugando con sus manos mientras miraba fijamente a mi mamá **- ¿En qué momento le diremos de la existencia de Beth?**

**-Primero hay que hablar con Shelby… comentarle lo que ha sucedido y concretar una visita para que Beth y Quinn se reencuentren** – aseguro mi madre

**-Es lo más pertinente, la pobre criatura está creciendo sin su madre biológica, creyendo lo que todos nosotros habíamos creído hasta hace poco… ¿Cuándo les avisaremos a los demás?** – pregunto Kurt directamente a Santana

**-No lo sé… eso toca hablarlo es con Berry… pero ella ahorita está en otro mundo, con el regreso de Quinn va hacer muy difícil que nos regale así sea un minuto de su tiempo –** el lugar quedo en silencio. Entiendo que Rachel haya recuperado a su novia y quiera pasar todo el tiempo con ella, pero ella también es mi hermana, ella también es una hija, y tanto mi madre como yo tenemos todo el derecho de poder pasar tiempo con Quinn, antes de que nos toque regresar a Los Ángeles, pero viendo las cosas como van… lo más pertinente seria pedir un traslado para Nueva York… pero hay que considerar todas las opciones, como por ejemplo ¿Qué pasaría si Russell se entera que mi mamá y yo nos venimos a vivir a Nueva York? Lo más seguro y conociéndolo, seria llevarse a Quinn lejos de nosotros y por lo que pide ver en la casa en la que vive, ha viajado por varias partes del mundo.

-**No niegues que fue divertido… **- la voz de mi hermana, nos saco a todos de nuestros respectivos pensamientos, ya había regresado de su cita con Rachel.

**-¿Divertido?** – La voz enojada de Rachel, contrastaba con la risa alegre de Quinn – **casi muero **

**-Exagerada **– seguía riéndose. Nunca había escuchado reír tanto a mi hermana, y ahora que lo pienso, eso es triste – **solo fueron unos cuantos metros**

**-¡Es la última vez que voy contigo a un parque de diversiones**! – Rachel arrojaba su bolso sobre la única silla que había desocupada en la sala

**-No niegues que te encanto** – mi hermana se recostó en el marco después de haber cerrado la puerta **- ¡Buenas tardes noches a todos!** – nos saludo después de revisar su reloj, y es que eran casi las seis y media de la noche – **lamento la tardanza pero aquí la señorita no quería lanzarse de un "bonji" de 4 metros de altura**

**-¿Rachel lanzándose de un aparato de esos? ¡Eso lo tengo que ver! **– exclamo Kurt mirando divertidamente a Rachel que seguía con el ceño fruncido

**-La verás la próxima vez que vayamos** – le guiño el ojo antes de quitar el bolso de Rachel y sentarse en esa silla - ¿**Cómo les ha ido?**

**-Bien…**- únicamente yo respondí, todos la miraban fijamente - **¿Tienes alguna pregunta?**

**-Eh…sí **– respondió rascándose la cabeza – **Hay una pregunta que me ha rondado la mente toda la noche** – se sonrojo agachando la cabeza ¡Eso es raro! **- ¿Tengo otro nombre?**

**-Sí** – mi madre respondió levantándose para tomarla de las manos **– tu nombre completo es Lucy Quinn Fabray ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

**-Bueno…es que anoche pensaba que si como Sarah tenía dos nombres… como Quinn también debía tener ¿no?** – nos miro a todos, antes de detener sus mirada en nuestra madre

**-¿Cómo era el nombre de Sarah cariño?** – mi madre se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla, mientras ella únicamente cerraba los ojos

**-Sarah Emily Hart** – respondió sin abrir los ojos – **se suponía que era hija única y que mi madre había fallecido el día de mi parto** – abrió los ojos antes de abrazar a mi madre – **me alegra que no haya sido así –** le dio un beso en la mejilla – **chicas si no es mucho pedir ¿Podrían llevar mis autos hasta el departamento?** – Nos pidió a Santana y a mí – **yo las traeré de regreso**

**-¿En que nos traerás? ¿En taxi? **– ironizo Santana levantándose del sofá

**-Eh… -** se rasco la cabeza indecisa – **no, las traeré de regreso en el auto que tengo abajo…yo iría con ustedes y vendría a traerlas**

**-¿Qué auto tienes abajo Quinn?** – curioseo Kurt

**-Un Ferrari negro, caben cuatro personas**

**-¡UN FERRARI!** – no se supo quien grito más duro - **¿Cómo demonios tienes un Ferrari? **– Santana se acerco a ella con los ojos increíblemente abiertos

-**Eh…es de mi padre** – vi a mi hermana tragar saliva algo asustada por la mirada de la latina ¿Qué te han hecho Quinn?

**-Vayan a llevar los autos y vienen a cenar **– nos ordeno mi madre - ¿**Te quedas a cenar Quinn?**

**-Eh…sí –** asintió algo insegura – **ahora volvemos** – las tres salimos del departamento en completo silencio. Los autos los habíamos dejado en la calle, y al salir los vimos tal cual los habíamos dejado la noche anterior, pero tras ellos, efectivamente había un Ferrari negro, que imponía presencia con solo mirarlo - **¿Van ustedes tras de mí o delante mío?** – nos pregunto desbloqueando el Ferrari, ella lo llevaría.

**-Tú adelante** – aseguro Santana - **¿Una carrera hasta tu departamento?** – nos reto la latina

**-Si ustedes quieren no hay problema alguno** – se encogió de hombros abriendo la puerta del Ferrari – **pero yo no corro, si quieren me esperan… pero yo no corro – dicho esto se adentro en el auto cerrando la puerta**

**-Tiene tres coches deportivos y la maldita no corre ¡Increíble!** – fue lo último que escuche de Santana antes de sentarme en el BMW; espere hasta que Quinn arrancara para salir tras ella. Si Santana quería correr, lo tendría que hacer ella sola.

Nos tomo cerca de cuarenta minutos llegar al departamento de Quinn, el tráfico a esta hora en nueva york es impresionante. Guardamos los dos autos, mientras Quinn nos esperaba afuera montada en el Ferrari, cuando salimos, la vimos recostada contra la ventana con la mirada perdida. Lentamente toque la ventanilla para que se percatara de que ya habíamos vueltos, sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba, desbloqueo el auto y nos permitió el ingreso. Refunfuñando Santana se hizo en la parte de atrás, dejándome a mí, como copiloto

**-¿Me acompañarían a visitar a mi hermano a la cárcel?** – Esa pregunta nos dejo a Santana y a mí en estado catatónico, llevábamos varios minutos en silencio y únicamente rompía ese silencio para hacer esa pregunta **– le pregunte a Rachel pero no me respondió nada, solo que él, está en una prisión en Texas**

**-¿Quieres ir a verlo?**

**-Sí bueno **– se encogió de hombros deteniéndose en un semáforo – **es mi hermano ¿No? **– Me miro directamente a los ojos, a lo que únicamente pude asentir – **y el tiene el mismo derecho que tú de saber que estoy viva**

**-Tienes razón… **- mi voz salió en un triste susurro

**-Tengo muchas preguntas en la cabeza –** manejaba con cuidado, sin sobrepasar el límite de velocidad – **son pocas cosas las que se…como que hay una chica que se llama Beth y es importante para mi**

**-¿Sabes quién es Beth?** – Santana se acerco a la división de ambos asientos mirando atentamente a Quinn - **¿La recuerdas?**

**-No –** negó rápidamente **– pero tenía un tatuaje de ella, debió ser importante… le pregunte a Rachel y me dijo que Beth seguía siendo importante ¿Saben quién es?**

**-Haremos unas cuantas llamadas y te llevaremos a verla ¿Te parece? **– le dije y ella solo sonrió asintiendo

**-Pero después de ver a mi hermano…** - esa idea no se le iría de la cabeza por lo visto


	18. Google

**Narra Quinn**

**-¿Estas completamente segura de querer visitar a Lucían?** – Santana volvió a cuestionarme como por quinta vez. Durante toda la cena, ninguna fue capaz de darme un motivo valido por el cual no debía ver a mi hermano mayor

**-¿Tan mala era mi relación con él para que no quieran que lo visite?** – en mi voz se notaba la frustración por no conseguir las respuestas que buscaba, los cinco me miraban a penados pero ninguno decía nada. Fue en ese momento en el que comprendí, que si quería ver a mi hermano, tendría que hacerlo yo sola - **¡Esta bien! No iré a visitarlo** – observe por la ventana de aquel pequeño departamento, la ciudad de Nueva York; ruidosa pero a la vez me generaba una calma como ninguna otra - **¿Al menos puedo saber su nombre?** – si pensaba viajar sola hasta Texas, al menos debía saber cómo localizarlo y hasta ese momento caí en cuenta, en que no había buscado a Quinn Fabray en la red.

**-Lucían Quinton Fabray** – ¿Tiene mi nombre en masculino? – **a ti te colocamos prácticamente el mismo nombre que a él cuando naciste, porque…**

**-No me interesa saber** – la interrumpí – **no es por ser grosera, pero no me parece algo que venga al tema –** me levante de la mesa **– Gracias por la cena **

**-¿Te vas ya?** – Rachel me miro directamente a los ojos

**-Sí, ya es hora de descansar y ya mañana es… ¿Lunes?** – Dude un momento, hasta que la vi asentir **– mañana a estudiar y a trabajar así que lo mejor será dormir –** le di un beso en los labios – **hasta mañana que descansen**

**-Hasta mañana Quinn **– se despidieron en coro mientras yo salía del departamento. Al llegar al auto, saque mi teléfono conectándolo al sistema de audio que traía integrado el automóvil.

**-¿Steve?** – pregunte cuando me contestaron. Conducía directamente hacia el departamento para armar una pequeña maleta, mi plan consistía en tomar el primer vuelo hacia Texas, y así estar de nuevo aquí antes de que alguien notase que yo había ido a visitarlo

**S: Hola Sarah ¿Cómo estas cariño?**

**-Bien mi príncipe **– me detuve en un semáforo en rojo mientas tomaba un respiro profundo – **necesito que me hagas un favor y mañana me excuses en clases, tengo algo importante que hacer y no puede dar más espera.**

**S: Tranquila mi vida, yo te cubro.**

**-Gracias Steve** – colgué la llamada luego de despedirnos. Posteriormente llame a Joshua pidiéndole otro día de vacaciones, a este paso me iba a quedar sin trabajo.

Al llegar al departamento. Tome una pequeña maleta negra y en ella comencé a empacar la ropa que necesitaría para mi corto viaje y mi computadora. Dormir esta noche en Texas si era posible y viajar el martes temprano. Me pegue un duchazo rápido y mientras me vestía, esperaba que el taxi que había solicitado por teléfono llegara a recogerme.

Las cuatro de la mañana marcaba mi reloj, aún no había arreglado las dos horas de diferencia, pero aquí me encontraba esperando que el chico revisara en el sistema si había alguna habitación disponible para poder dormir un poco.

**-Tenemos únicamente disponible la suite presidencia **– me indico sin siquiera mirarme – **tiene un costo de 1849 dólares la noche.**

**-¿Qué incluye?** – pregunte mirándolo fijamente, a lo que el chico se ruborizo

**-La suite presidencial cuenta con dos habitaciones, dos baños, una sala de estar, un mini bar y una pequeña cocina por si la señorita quiere cocinar.**

**-¿Acceso a internet?** – si algo me había enseñado viajar por el mundo, era que no todos los hoteles contaban con el servicio de Wifi.

-**Si señorita** – me entrego un papel – **esta es la contraseña para que pueda acceder… ¿Con que medio desea pagar?**

**-Con tarjeta de débito **– pague la suite con mi tarjeta, si llegaba a pagar algo con las tarjetas que me había dado mi papá, sería cuestión de tiempo para que notara que había estado en Houston Texas y eso era lo que menos esperaba.

**-Muy bien señorita** – me regreso mi tarjeta llamando al botones – **Stuart le colaborara con su equipaje, que tenga una linda estancia **

**-Muchas gracias –** seguí al botones hasta el ascensor, que nos llevó hasta la última planta de aquel moderno hotel **– gracias** – le di la propina al botones cuando ya estuve en la suite. Y tal y como había dicho el chico de la recepción, esta contaba con dos habitaciones, un gran televisor en la mitad de ambas con un sofá en corte de L. un mini bar que seguramente ahora más tarde asaltaría y un mueble en donde podía dejar la computadora.

Entre mi equipaje hacia la habitación que daba hacia un hermoso parque iluminado por hermosas luciérnagas. Solo el sonido de estos animales y uno que otro gato que vagabundeaba buscando su comida, era lo que se escuchaba.

Me deje únicamente en ropa interior y me dispuse a descansar. Sería un día largo, por lo que programe la alarma para las nueve de la mañana y como seguía sin arreglar la diferencia horaria, sonaría cerca de las siete de la mañana.

El sonido de la alarma mezclado con el canto de los pájaros que se encontraban en el parque; resonaban en la habitación, un hermoso despertar si me lo preguntas. Raudamente me duche y me aliste para el pesado día.

**-Veamos que encontramos de Lucían Quinton Fabray** – me dije a mi misma mientras prendía la computadora. Había pedido el servicio al cuarto, para que me llevaran un suculento desayuno – **muy bien… veamos que secretos tienes chico –** varias páginas en Google aparecieron ante mis ojos.

Al darle clic en la primera, salió un chico alto, con los ojos avellanas, muy parecidos a los míos a decir verdad. Varios tatuajes adornaban su cuello y su cabello era castaño con destellos rubios.

**-Servicio al cuarto** – a paso torpe me acerque a la puerta, permitiéndole el ingreso al chico con el carrito que llevaba mi desayuno - **¿Necesitas algo más? **– me pregunto el chico después de sacar la bandeja y dejar la comida servida y caliente en la mesa

-**Así está bien. Gracias** – cerré la puerta después de que salió, dejando que el aroma a tocino se filtrara en la habitación. Mmm dulce tocino.

Después de desayunar, observe mi reloj, eran las once de la mañana, por lo tanto las nueve en Houston, así que continúe con mi búsqueda sobre Lucían.

El primer artículo que abrió, en donde salía la foto del chico salía con el siguiente encabezado

"…_Después de varios meses de cacería, el peligroso delincuente Lucían Quinton Fabray, sindicado de múltiples asesinatos y violaciones. Fue detenido en las afueras de Indianápolis, completamente alcoholizado gritando textualmente __**Es mi culpa que mi hermana haya fallecido**__ según investigaciones que realizo la policía, la hermana menor del fugitivo Quinn Fabray habría fallecido en un trágico accidente, hace un par de días en Ohio…" _

"…_Lucían Fabray es trasladado a la cárcel de máxima seguridad en Houston – Texas. En donde seguirá cumpliendo la condena ya establecida por el tribunal de Ohio por el asesinato de seis personas y la violación de más de diez mujeres…"_

Mis ojos permanecían pegados a la pantalla de la computadora, mientras que mi mente no lograba procesar lo que estaba leyendo ¿Asesino? ¿Violador? ¿Este sujeto en verdad es familiar mío?

**-Es hora de saber quién es Quinn Fabray** – me bebí de golpe lo último que quedaba de mi jugo de naranja antes de escribir "_mi nombre_" en Google. Varios enlaces se abrieron luego de un par de segundos.

"…_Trágica muerte de la hija del reconocido empresario Russell Fabray…"_

"…_Lucy Quinn Fabray, hermana de uno de los violadores en serie que azotaron los últimos años a Ohio, murió trágicamente en un accidente automovilístico en Dayton…"_

"… _New Directions le dedica su triunfo en las nacionales de coros, a la integrante fallecida de su coro, Quinn Fabray, quien falleció camino al evento…"_

**-¡Vaya!-** no sabía que pensar. Solo salía una foto mía, en donde aparecían Rachel, Santana, Kurt y un grupo de chicos de los cuales no conocía a ninguno **– Puede que si sea Quinn Fabray** – con ese pensamiento me levante de la mesa, caminando hacia el baño para poder refrescar mi rostro, que hasta ese momento permanecía rojo.

Me coloque la misma chaqueta que tenía el día de ayer y salí hacia la recepción en donde le solicite al chico que me pudiese facilitar un taxi que me llevara hacia la penitenciaria.

Mientras iba de camino, por mi mente pasaron diversos escenarios de mi encuentro con Lucían. Sabía que estaba preso, pero no tenía ni idea de que era por asesinato y violación ¿Por eso era que no quería que lo visitara? No importa lo que haya hecho, el sigue siendo mi sangre, mi hermano.

-**Es aquí señorita** – la voz del taxista me saco de mis pensamientos – **tenga mucho cuidado, aquí están los peores criminales del país.**

**-Gracias** – le pague la carrera y a paso lento pero seguro, me encamine hacia la entrada de la cárcel **- Buenos días** – salude al guardia, que únicamente me respondió con una media sonrisa

**-Buenos días señorita –** me saludo una guardia - **¿En qué le podemos colaborar?**

**-Vengo a visitar a mi hermano** – me rasque la cabeza – **tengo entendido que las visitas son los domingos pero ayer se me hizo imposible viajar a visitarlo y mañana debo tomar un vuelo hacia Europa y no sé cuando regrese**

**-¿Quién es su hermano? – **me pregunto el guardia que me había sonreído

**-Lucían Fabray** – ambos inmediatamente me miraron fijamente

-**Nadie ha venido a visitarlo desde que ha estado aquí detenido**

**-Bueno eso suena bastante triste** – murmure indignada

**-Siga a mi compañero, él la guiara hasta la sala de interrogatorio, mientras yo voy por el recluso ¿Cómo es su nombre? **

**-Sarah –** respondí entregándole mi credencial – **somos hermanos pero a mí no me reconoció nuestro padre **– bromee cuando vio que los apellidos no coincidían

-**Pues si se parecen físicamente** – acoto el guardia que estaba esperando que lo siguiera

-**Siga a mi compañero y en cuanto termine su visita, le devolveremos su documento** – asentí caminando tras el guardia. Sentía como todo el cuerpo me temblaba. Una ansiedad subía por la boca de mi estómago estancándose en mi garganta, formando un nudo que se acrecentó cuando vi las cinco llamadas de Rachel.

**-Espere aquí, en un momento vendrá su hermano** – el guardia salió dejándome allí sola. Aprovechando el momento, saque mi teléfono mandándole un mensaje a Rachel diciéndole que no podía hablar en este momento, que la llamaba en un rato. Alcance a guardar el teléfono de nuevo en mi bolsillo cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar un guardia con un chico, bastante musculoso, con la mirada agachada

-¿**Quién eres?** – su voz ronca, me dejaba ver que había – al menos – llorado hacia muy poco – **Nadie me visita nunca** – en ningún momento me miro a los ojos

**-Pero yo si necesitaba visitarte** – su mirada rápidamente abandono el suelo para situarse en mis ojos; ojos que veían como ese chico rudo, empezaba a sollozar desolado

**-¿Lucy?**

* * *

><p><em>Próximo capitulo: Lucy y Lucían; narrado por Lucían.<em>

_Lamento la demora. Espero les guste y no olviden comentar ;)_


	19. Lucy Y Lucían

**Lucían**

Mi vida siempre estuvo llena de bajas y de elementos inconclusos que me llevaron a desviarme del camino bien. Sin apenas darme cuenta había asesinado y violado a varias mujeres, siempre rogándole a Dios que nada de eso le fuera a pasar a mis hermanas; el tiempo paso, estuve en la cárcel un par de Años, siempre en custodia de un guardia, enojado con el mundo, enojado con mi padre, pero principalmente siempre enojado conmigo mismo.

Hacía poco más de dos años, mi vida había vuelto a cambiar radicalmente con la repentina muerte de mi pequeña Lucy. Recuerdo bien ese día, llamaba a mi mamá para avisarle que me encontraba bien y que pronto partiría hacia un nuevo estado cuando me dijo las palabras que más duro han calado en mi corazón "_Quinton, Lucy falleció ayer en un accidente de tránsito_" palabras que aun me atormentan en mis pesadillas he soñado las posibles maneras en que debió morir mi hermana; esa es una cruz que debo cargar de por vida, me atormenta y siempre, siempre me despierto llorando.

Pero hoy, un lunes cualquiera. Fernand el guardia de turno, entra a mi celda diciéndome que alguien vino a visitarme ¿Quién me viene a visitar? Nadie visita a este prisionero, ni siquiera mi madre o mi hermana Frannie han venido alguna vez.

**-¿Quién eres?** – Mi voz suena ronca, consecuencias del llanto silencioso que me invadió esta madrugada **– Nadie nunca me visita** – no levante los ojos, no quería verle la cara, el guardia me terminaba de quitar los grilletes de las manos y los pies.

**-Pero yo si necesitaba verte –** mis ojos rápidamente buscaron los de la chica, dejándome completamente paralizado. Un sollozo involuntario salió de mi boca al tiempo que el guardia salía de la habitación.

**-¿Lucy? **

**-Eh…sí creo que si –** la vi frunciendo el ceño sacudiendo la cabeza – quiero decir, sí soy Lucy

**-¿Estás segura?** – aunque mi voz sonaba débil y mi nariz moqueaba, claramente pude percibir que no estaba completamente convencida.

-**Pues segura no estoy** – bufo sentándose en la silla – **por eso vine a verte, quiero que tú me digas quien soy **–me señalo la silla frente a ella para que me sentara – **quiero decir, se quién eres** – se encogió de hombros **– te busque en Google antes de venir a verte **– se sonrojo agachando la mirada

**-No entiendo **

Respiro profundamente antes de responder mirándome directamente a los ojos – **hace un par de días conocí a una chica llamada Rachel Berry** – se paso las manos por el rostro – **esta chica inmediatamente atrajo mi atención, empezamos a salir después de unos días… pero el sábado fui a su casa, con la intención de invitarla a nuestra segunda cita** - ¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto? – **y en su casa habían varias personas que yo no conocía; estaban dos mujeres rubias, que respondían al nombre de Frannie y Judy Fabray** – me vi incapaz de decir alguna palabra por lo que ella continuo hablando – **me dijeron que mi verdadero nombre es Lucy Quinn Fabray y que al parecer debía haber muerto hace más de dos años en un accidente de auto en Ohio**

**-¿Te dijeron que te llamas Lucy Quinn Fabray? **

**-Hicieron una prueba de ADN que arrojaba que era o soy hermana de Frannie… por lo tanto tuya**

**-¿Antes de eso no sabías que te llamabas Quinn?**

**-No –** negó rápidamente tomando mi mano – **cuando conocí a Rachel, mi nombre es o era Sarah Hart**

**-¿Cómo sabes de mi? **– pregunte sin ser capaz de retirar la mano de la suya

**-Ellas me dijeron que tenía un hermano que se llama Lucían** – giro el cuello haciendo que este sonara – **pero siempre me sacaban alguna escusa así que decidí venir yo sola a visitarte y averiguar la verdad.**

**-¿Ósea que eres mi hermana?** – creo que a estas alturas ya esta respondía de esa pregunta pero quería cerciorarme. Ella solo asintió entregándome una hoja doblada – _**"…Teniendo en cuenta lo anterior se determino que Frannie Fabray y Sarah Hart, tiene un 50.0% de genes en común, por lo que el laboratorio determina que son hermanas completas…" **_**¿Hermanas completas?**

**-Ese es el termino científico para decir hermanas de padre y madre creo** – sonreía tímidamente ¿En serio esta es mi hermana? - **¿Por qué me miras así? Así me miran todos cuando digo o algo, como si tuviera algo en la cara **

**-Es raro** – conteste tratando de bajar el nudo que tenía en mi garganta – **antes de que hablemos de lo que quieras hablar ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?**

**-No esperaba menos** – se levanto rodeando la mesa abrazándome fuertemente ¡Dios! Hacia muchísimo tiempo que mi Lucy no me abrazaba.

**-¿Qué quieres saber?** – le pregunte después de casi cinco minutos abrazándonos

**-¿Quién era yo?** – sus profundos ojos, idénticos a los míos me miraban con un brillo inocente

-Eres Lucy Quinn Fabray – la primera vez que vi ese brillo en sus ojos fue antes de que me arrestaran – **mi hermana menor, yo tenía seis años cuando nuestros padres nos dijeron que venias en camino** – desvié mi mirada hacia la fría pared en donde sabía que estaba un guardia pendiente de nosotros – **fuiste la consentida de la casa durante un tiempo pero con el pasar de los años…**

**-¿Qué paso? **

**-Nuestro padre comenzó a tratarte diferente **– suspire volviendo mi mirada a ella

**-¿Qué tan diferente?**

**-Cuando tenía quince años papá empezó a tratarte diferente porque sufrías de sobrepeso, empezó a reducirte las porciones de comida para que te vieras igual a Frannie **– su mirada se veía confundía pero aun inocente – **después empecé a cometer error tras error y termine pagándolos en la cárcel. Tiempo después llegaste a la cárcel en donde yo estaba, fuiste por primera vez a visitarme**

**-¿Mucho tiempo después?**

**-Unos tres – cuatro años más o menos** – asintió con la mirada apagada – **físicamente habías cambiado mucho. Estabas mucho más delgada, tenías horadada la nariz y el cabello pintado de rosado **

**-¿¡Que!? ¿Es una broma?** – la vi tocarse el cabello

**-No cariño** – suspire mientras ella fruncía el ceño - **¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto?**

**-Perdí la memoria en el accidente, solo recuerdo cosas después, no de antes**

**-¿Con quién estabas viviendo?**

**-Con mi papá** – saco una foto y me la entrego

**-¿Russell?** – la fuerza que hice al ver quién era, hizo la foto añicos.

**-Sí, así dicen que se llama…aunque yo lo conozco es como Richard Hart**

**-¿Richard? **– Ella asintió lentamente **- ¿Quieres contarme que paso contigo después del accidente?**

**-Claro **– tomo aire – **me desperté en un hospital con varios cables alrededor de mi cuerpo, no podía mover las piernas** – el corazón comenzó a dolerme – **no recordaba nada, pero en un momento entro un señor diciendo que era mi padre, que se llamaba Richard y que mi nombre era Sarah, poco después nos fuimos a vivir a Los Ángeles en donde comencé mi terapia para volver a caminar** – se rasco el mentón haciendo una mueca graciosa que me hizo reír mientras ella fruncía la nariz graciosamente – **después me fui a vivir a Nueva York en donde vivo actualmente, trabajo como chef en un restaurante y estudio gastronomía. Tenía entendido que era hija única pero…** - se encogió de hombros

**-¡Vaya!** – Exclame divertido – **me has resumido tu vida de dos años a unas cuantas palabras**

**-Lo mismo has hecho tú **– me saco la lengua. Me gusta esta versión de mi hermana.

**-¿Qué harás ahora?**

**-Espero que me digan quien carajos es Beth** – abrí mis ojos de golpe y ella me miro sonriendo de lado – ¡**Tú lo sabes! Dimelo**

**-No creo que sea prudente cariño** – tome su mano mientras ella hacia un tierno puchero

**-Pero quiero saber quién era…porque tenía un tatuaje con su nombre**

**-Antes de responderte ¿Recuperaras alguna vez la memoria?**

**-Los médicos dicen que ya no** – se encogió de hombros – **de mi pasado solo se lo que tú me has dicho y lo poco que me ha dicho Rachel y sus amigos. Pero dime ¿Quién es Beth?**

**-Beth…es mi sobrina**

**-¿Frannie tiene una hija? **– Negué con la cabeza, así que ella frunció el ceño, hasta que abrió sus ojos **- ¿Mi hija?** – Asentí **- ¿¡Tengo una hija!?** – Se levanto de golpe de la mesa caminando por el pequeño cuarto - **¿Por qué nadie me dijo que tengo una hija? **

**-¡Hey! cálmate** – me pare y la abrace por la espalda – **no conozco bien la historia, pero la diste en adopción **

**-¿Por qué?** – su voz sonó rota por lo que la gire y la abrace como solo un hermano mayor lo sabe hacer

**-Tú me contaste que Russell te había echado de casa cuando se entero que Beth venia en camino **– le di un beso en la cabeza mientras ella comenzaba a sollozar – **tenias dieciséis años, ninguno de nuestros padres te apoyo**

**-¿Volví a saber de ella? **

**-Sí cariño** – ella me abrazo con fuerza – **cuando escape de la cárcel, me quede un corto tiempo en casa y pude conocer a tu hija**

**-¿La conoces?** – Asentí - **¿Cómo es?**

**-Es rubia como tú y tiene nuestros ojos –** se separo de mi, por lo que aproveche para limpiar las lagrimas que descendían de sus ojos – **por lo que Judy me ha dicho en las cartas que me manda, Beth la reconoce a ella como su abuela y a Frannie como su tía**

**-¿Cuántos años tiene? **– sus nariz se había colocado roja lo que le daba un aspecto adorable

**-Cinco o seis… no estoy seguro **

**- ¿Y quién la cuida es buena persona?**

**-Es la madre biológica de Rachel** – se alejo de mi sorprendida – **Eh… que las sorpresas no han terminado** – la tome de la mano obligándola a sentarse nuevamente – **la trata bien, Beth es una niña muy inteligente y por suerte se parece a ti y no a su padre**

**-¿Su padre? ¿Lo conoces?**

**-Sí lo conocí cuando estuve en Lima** – mi cara debió darle a entender que no me caía muy bien ese sujeto

**-No sé qué hacer** – se cubrió la cara sollozando

**-Ser tú misma** – me agache levantándole el mentón – **la chica que has venido siendo desde hace dos años **– le bese la nariz cuando el guardia entro dándonos a entender que había acabado la visita – **sabes dónde estoy por si me necesitas**

**-Cuídate mucho** – me abrazo con un sentimiento que hizo que mi corazón latiera fuertemente y mis ojos llorarán

**-Tú también cariño** – le deje otro beso en la cabeza – **cuídate **– me separe de ella dejando que el guardia me pusiera los grilletes de nuevo **– te quiero Lucy**

**-Y yo a ti Lucían…**


	20. Llegó la hora

**Narra Rachel**

**-Quinn nada que me contesta el teléfono** – llevaba toda la mañana intentado contactarme con ella y únicamente se había dignado a mandarme un mensaje que decía que no podía hablar, que me llamaba al rato ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo para que no me contestara?

**-Quieres dejar de ser tan paranoica Berry** – como siempre Santana entraba en la habitación con una pijama bastante corta – **seguramente debe estar en clase y por la hora debe estarlo**

**-No se Santana tengo un mal presentimiento** – me deje caer de espaldas en el sofá

**-No pienses ma**l – saco el jugo de naranja de la nevera - **¿Tú no deberías estar en el teatro?**

**-Nos dieron el día libre – **resople cruzada de brazos **– al parecer la hija del director se enfermo**

**-Aprovecha entonces el día Berry **

**-Eso intento, pero mi novia no me contesta el teléfono **

**-Pobre Quinn –** murmuro entre dientes – **aprovecha el tiempo idiota** – me lanzo un cojín a la cabeza **– utiliza la cabeza para pensar un momento en los demás y no solo en ti** – negó con la cabeza antes de alejarse – **me iré a bañar**

¿Pensar en los demás? La frase de Santana comenzó a calar dentro de mi mente, dejándome desconectada por varios minutos del mundo exterior, hasta que mi mirada se centró en la mesita de café que había cerca a la ventana en donde había una foto de mi princesa… ¡Beth!

**-¡Oh Dios!** – Rápidamente me levante de la silla buscando mi teléfono, tenía que llamar a Shelby para contarle las ultimas noticias - **¿Dónde cayo?** – por más que buscaba el teléfono, menos lo encontraba… hasta que comenzó a sonar – **allí estas… Hola…**

…**: Hola Rachel**

**-¡Hola Shelby! **

**S: ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien…Shelby tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante** – me apresure a cortar cualquier intento de conversación que ella quisiera establecer

**S: ¿Qué sucede cariño?**

**-Lo mejor será que te sientes **– me recosté nuevamente en el sofá esperando que Shelby me diera el visto bueno – **sucedió algo con Quinn…**

**S: ¿Con Quinn? **

**-Necesito que me escuches y no me interrumpas hasta que termine ¿Okay?...** – comencé a relatarle los últimos eventos que habían sucedido en casi dos semanas, como había conocido a Sarah y esta había resultado ser Quinn

**S: ¿Pero están seguras de que es Quinn?** – me pregunto cuando termine de contarle

**-Sí, Frannie se hizo una prueba de ADN con ella y dio positivo **– la escuche suspirar

**S: ¡Dios! ¿¡Pero que carajos pensaba Russell!? – **Escuche un fuerte golpe – **lo siento se me callo el teléfono** – hablo antes de que pudiera preguntar – **tengo que hablar con Beth…**

**-¿Qué le dirás?**

**S: No lo sé… Beth es una niña muy inteligente… iremos mañana… hablare con ella hoy en la cena ¿de acuerdo?**

**-¿Mañana?**

**S: Sí, no es justo para ninguna de las dos, que sigan separadas…si están seguras que es Quinn… no tiene sentido que siga separa de Beth… no lo merecen**

**-Te veré mañana** – se despidió cortando la llamada

**-¿Shelby vendrá mañana**? – La voz de Santana resonó lejos en mi mente, por lo que solo pude asentir – **creo que también sería bueno avisarle a Puck**

**-¿No está en la fuerza armada?** – pregunte levantándome del sillón mirando fijamente el teléfono esperando que Quinn me llamara

**-Sí, pero no está en un campo de concentración, podemos contactarlo y pedirle que venga cuando salga de permiso**

**-Llámalo y dile que cuando tenga tiempo…se pase por el departament**o – bufe abandonando el teléfono encaminándome hacia la cocina

**-¿Sigues esperando que Quinn te llame? –** Asentí sirviendo un poco de limonada – **¿Por qué no vas al restaurante?** – La mire automáticamente – **digo puedes llegarle de sorpresa y almorzar con ella antes de que entre a trabajar**

**-Eres un genio Santana **– mire el reloj, eran las doce y media – **ya habrá salido del instituto** – corrí rápidamente a colocarme una chaqueta **– iré al restaurante a ver a mi chica, nos vemos más tarde **– con el ánimo renovado, salí en búsqueda de un taxi que me llevase hasta el restaurante

Un par de minutos más tarde, había pagado diez dólares y caminaba con una sonrisa hacia la puerta del "The River Café"

**-Hola** – salude a Joshua cuando lo vi cargando unas cajas

-**Hola señorita Berry ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien gracias… esta Quinn… **

**-¿Quinn?** – lo vi frunciendo el ceño mientras descargaba las cajas

**-Sarah perdona…** - me maldije mentalmente por olvidar que ellos la conocen es como Sarah

**-Ah… Sarita** – asentí algo molesta por el diminutivo **– me llamo ayer a pedirme permiso para ausentarse hoy del trabajo** – se encogió de hombros

**-¿Permiso?**

**-Sí, me llamo bien tarde ayer para decirme que hoy no podría venir a trabajar**

**-Ah vale gracias**

**-¿Le quieres dejar algún mensaje?** – me pregunto acomodando las cajas tras el mostrador

**-No, está bien. Gracias** – me marche de allí completamente desanimada y angustiada ¿Por qué habrá pedido permiso para no venir a trabajar?

Saque el teléfono y volví a marcar su número pero me enviaba al buzón de voz. Derrotada volví al departamento en donde ya estaban Judy y Frannie

**-¿Cómo te fue con Quinn?** – fue lo primero que escuche cuando entre en el departamento

**-No estaba** – arroje mi chaqueta en el sofá – **ayer llamo para pedir permiso y no ir a trabajar**

**-¿No estaba? **– las tres me miraron fijamente

-Nop – resople sentándome en el butacón de la cocina

**-Eso está raro pe… -** lo que estaba por decir Frannie fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi teléfono

**-Es Quinn **– les anuncie cuando saque el teléfono del bolsillo de la chaqueta – **Hola cariño**

**Q: Hola princesa ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien… ¿Estas bien? Te fui a buscar al restaurante y Joshua me dijo que no habías ido a trabajar** – Santana me estaba haciendo señas para que lo colocara en altavoz, así que apenas termine de hablar hice lo que me pidió

**Q: Sí, bueno yo…** - se aclaró la voz – **tuve que hacer un viaje de último minuto y tuve que viajar anoche **

**-¿Pero está todo bien? – **le pregunte mirando hacia la cocina, en donde las tres mujeres estaban pendientes a lo que hablaba con Quinn

**Q: Sí, bueno me entere de cosas que no sabía**

**-¿Cosas de Quinn?**

**Q: Algo así… Mañana te cuento**

**-¿Mañana?**

**Q: Sí, mañana en la mañana sale mi vuelo hacia Nueva York, así que supongo que recorreré un poco la ciudad**

**-¿En dónde estás?**

**Q: En… -** comenzó a titubear colocándonos a todas en alerta – **En San Francisco **– respiro profundamente **– solo… solo quiero estar sola un rato y asimilar lo mucho que ha cambiado mi vida** – asentí recordando que ella no me veía

**-Tienes toda la razón cariño**

**Q: Te veré mañana… te quiero… saludes** – fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar

-**No sé ustedes pero Quinn sonaba algo extraña**

**-Ya mañana sabremos qué le pasa a Fabgay –** Santana resoplo agarrando su chaqueta – **debo irme… hablamos en la noche**

El resto del día pasó sin mayor contratiempo. No volví a saber de Quinn, aunque le mande varios mensajes de texto, solo me respondió uno con un _"Te Quiero_" lo único extraordinario era que los ensayos se habían retrasado otro día, la hija del director aun no mejoraba.

La mañana siguiente llego y al no tener que levantarme temprano, me había tomado la libertad de apagar la alarma, por lo que el sonido del timbre me dejo sentada, cuando volvió a sonar, mi cerebro reacciono y me levante para abrir la puerta

-**Buenos días Rachel** – Shelby entraba en el departamento con una Beth de cinco años comiéndose un chocolate

**-Hola Rachie** – me dio un beso chocludo en la mejilla

**-Hola cariño** – le devolví el beso – **hola Shelby** – le ayude con las dos maletas que traía – **han llegado temprano**

**-Sí, por suerte logramos encontrar un vuelo en la mañana **

**-Rachie… **- Beth se había sentado en el sofá con sus manos chocolatudas que lo estaban ensuciando - **¿Es cierto que mi mami Quinn está viva?**

**-Sí cariño…**

**-¿Y Podre verla? **– sus ojitos avellanas revelaban la ilusión de ver a su madre

**-En un ratico cariño **– le bese la cabecita – **ella vendrá en un ratico… pero Beth** – me arrodille mirándola fijamente – **Quinn está algo enferma** – suspire cuando ladeo su cabecita – **ella se pegó muy duro en la cabeza y no nos recuerda – **sus ojitos empezaron a empañarse

**-¿No me reconocerá a mí? –** hizo un puchero idéntico a los de su madre

**-Puede que si cariño como puede que no –** la abrace cuando empezó a sollozar – **pero en caso de que no te recuerde, la haremos recordar de acuerdo cariño – **asintió limpiándose las lágrimas, manchándose la cara – **ahora señorita vamos a lavar esas manos **– ella asintió levantándose conmigo para lavarle las manos

-**Mientras hacen eso, yo preparare algo de desayunar **– me informo Shelby **caminando hacia la cocina **

**-Todo estará bien cariño **– abrace a Beth después de que sus manitas quedaron limpias – **ve con mamá Shelby mientras yo me ducho**

**-Sí deberías ducharte, ya apestas Berry** – dicho esto salió corriendo dejándome con la boca abierta, hasta que escuche la risa de Santana

**-Digna hija de su madre **– negó mientras seguía riendo a carcajada limpia

**-Será lindo ver ese reencuentro** – me entre a duchar y pasados unos cuarenta minutos volví a la cocina en donde ya estaban Judy y Frannie

**-¡Buenos días Rache!** – me saludaron todas en coro. Kurt ya se había retirado a trabajar, ahora que lo pienso, casi no lo veo

-**Buenos días** – me dispuse a desayunar cuando mi teléfono sonó **– Es Quinn…** - todas me miraron por lo que opte contestar en altavoz

**Q: Hola Amor** – esa simple palabra hizo que mi corazón se acelera con fuerza

**-Hola cariño** – me mordí el labio agachando la cabeza

**Q: Acabo de aterrizar en Nueva York –** escuche como sonaba una maleta – **iré a mi departamento a ducharme y dejar la maleta y luego iré a tu casa ¿Está bien?**

**-¿Por qué no vienes directamente?**

**Q: Eh… está bien** – acepto luego de unos segundos – **te veré en unos minutos… cuando consiga un taxi… te quiero**

**-Llego la hora…**

* * *

><p><em>Bueno llego el momento del reencuentro de Quinn y Beth... y empezará el drama ;)<em>


	21. Mi cosa perfecta

**Narra Quinn**

Toda la noche me la había pasado llorando ¿Qué otra cosa me habían ocultado de mi pasado? ¿Quién demonios era yo? ¿Por qué di a mi hija en adopción? Tan mala persona era que mis padres decidieron abandonarme.

Una hija ¡Por Dios! ¡Tengo una hija! Y nadie me lo dijo. ¿Cómo confiar en alguien que no te revela quien eres realmente? Aparece una mujer que dice ser tú madre, la persona que te ha dado la viva, que se supone que debe velar por ti, y digo se supone porque yo no tengo madre – o al menos no que yo recuerde – pero por lo que he podido averiguar así a grandes rasgos… no es que fuera la gran madre.

Miles de cosas y pensamientos recorrían con fuerza mi mente somnolienta, a duras penas había logrado dormir dos horas, después de darle varias vueltas a la cama por más de tres y haberme fumando un cigarrillo, bien fumado, que apenas mi mente si tuvo conciencia de funcionar correctamente a las 6 de la mañana para prepararme para volver a Nueva York. Lo único claro que tengo – si es que ha eso se le puede llamar claro – es que debo hablar con Rachel, se supone que ella me amaba en aquella época, ella me dirá la verdad o eso quiero pensar, total, la mujer que adopto a mi hija es su madre yo ya no sé ni qué creer. Venía por respuestas a Texas y me voy con más preguntas, pero la única constante es ¿Quién soy yo?

Apenas y si tuve apetito. El estomago lo tenía completamente cerrado desde que vi como esposaban a Lucían de manos y pies, aunque no lo conocía muy bien, esa imagen me perforo por mediamente mi corazón; lo que lo perforo por completo fue el saber que tengo una hija en algún lugar del este inmenso país, una pequeña criaturita que lleva mi sangre. ¡Con razón me dolió cuando me cubrí el tatuaje! Mi mente no lo recordó pero mi corazón sí.

Llegue a nueva york sin mayor problema, tomaba mi maleta de la cinta transportadora, a la vez que sacaba mi teléfono celular para llamar a Rachel; la necesidad de llamarla era tanta que llegue incluso a pensar que algo le había sucedido. Con la maleta en una mano y pegado a la oreja, me encamine hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

**-Hola amor** – la salude apenas me contesto; paralelamente las personas me miraban de reojo al ver las maromas que hacía tratando de parar un taxi

**R: Hola cariño** – esa pequeña palabra hizo que cerrara los ojos mientras mi corazón latía desbocado. El poder que esa mujer tenía sobre mi era cosa de locos.

**-Acabo de aterrizar en Nueva York** – al termina de decir eso, mi maleta tropezó con un pequeño bache, cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo **– iré a mi departamento a ducharme y dejar la maleta y luego iré a tu casa ¿Está bien?** – le pregunte mordiéndome el labio

**R: ¿Por qué no vienes directamente? **

**-Eh…** – lo había pensando sí, pero de ahí hacerlo realidad pues… **- te veré en unos minutos… cuando consiga taxi **– agregue al ver como una muchacha de unos diecinueve años me ganaba el taxi - **te quiero** – colgué la llamada, respirando profundamente, dejando que el aire puro invadiera mis pulmones y me encamine en busca de un condenado taxi que me llevase a la casa de mi novia.

No era que andará sucia, ni que no me hubiese duchado. Pero desde ayer tenía un pequeño dolor en la espalda, que con el paso de las horas se estaba convirtiendo en algo más intenso cada vez. Mis pastillas las había olvidado, por lo que sentía la cabeza que se me iba a estallar. Por una parte quería hablar con mi chica y por la otra quería desconectarme por completo del mundo.

Espere cerca de diez minutos a que un taxi me recogiera. Y las cosas comenzaron a colocarse extrañas ¿Por qué? Bueno vamos a enumerarlas.

1. Apenas le di la dirección de donde vive mi chica, un sentimiento encontrado se apodero de mí. Un sentimiento de ansiedad y a la vez de dolor. Menos mal tenía el estomago completamente cerrado, sino, lo más seguro es que mi.

2. Curiosamente, el taxista cogió – literalmente – todos los semáforos en rojo y en cada semáforo en el que parábamos, había un aviso que si bien no llevaba el nombre de "Beth" si lo llevaba implícito; como aquel anuncio que decía "No olvides pasar por tú boutique favorita para adquirir los nuevos Jeans… los mismos que utiliza ElizaBETH…"

3. A la hora de pagar el taxi, este no contaba con cambio, por lo que tuve que esperar hasta que, entro en una tienda de Rosquillas y cambio mis veinte dólares.

Bueno…ahora que lo pienso no fue tan extraño…depende de la manera en que lo vea. Después de todo, me encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de Rachel. Se escuchaban varias voces dentro del lugar, cerré los ojos y con un respiro profundo, toque el timbre anunciando mi llegada, sin abrir mis ojos, escuche o más bien, deje de escuchar el ruido que había dentro.

Unos pasos lentos sonaron segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera y me dejara ver a mi novia.

-**Hola mi amor** – susurre robándole un beso, dulce y amoroso

**-¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?** – Me pregunto abrazándome por la cintura **– te extrañe mucho**

**-Yo también te extrañe mucho** – volví a besar sus labios antes de entrelazar nuestros dedos para entrar en el departamento

**-Cariño, te quiero presentar a una persona** – asentí dejando mi maleta cerca de la puerta, saludando a todos única y exclusivamente de manera verbal –** mamá** - ¿mamá?

Una mujer, no muy mayor salía del pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones. Era morena, como igual de alta a mi persona y con un parecido increíble con Rachel ¿Esta es la mujer que adopto a mi hija?

-**No lo puedo creer** – murmuro aquella mujer, escaneándome de pies a cabeza con sus ojos – **Quinn Fabray**

**-Hola** – mi saludo salió ahogado producto del nudo en la garganta que empezaba a formarse.

**-¿Puedo abrazarte?** – únicamente me encogí de hombros, por lo que aquella mujer aprovecho para abrazarme, al mismo tiempo que Rachel soltaba mi mano.

**-¿Cómo te llamas?** – pregunte aclarándome la voz después de que me soltó

-**Lo siento** – empezó a reírse nerviosamente – **Mi nombre es Shelby Corcoran ¿Te suena?**

**-¿Debería? **– respondí cortantemente mientras alzaba mi ceja. Al darme cuenta de mi tono de voz me sonroje agachando la cabeza – **lo siento, lo que quería decir es que, no me suena su nombre**

**-No te preocupes **– sonreía al igual que Santana – **como acabas de hablar, hablaba Quinn Fabray **– Eso solo me confirma lo que ya presumía, yo era una mala persona – **Rachel nos comento que andabas de viaje ¿Cómo te fue?** – mire a Rachel que seguía parada a mi izquierda

**-Bien** – murmure pasándome las manos por la cabeza – **algo pesado pero bien** – esperaba poder tener un momento de intimidad con Rachel para poder resolver las dudas que atacaban mi mente, hasta que todo fue silencio…

-**Quinn **– la voz de mi ¿Madre? Sonó lejana en mi mente, mis ojos únicamente estaban fijos, en la pequeña rubiecita que acababa de salir de la habitación de Rachel con un osito de felpa **– te queremos presentar a al…**

**-Hola **– la interrumpí, y sinceramente no me importo. Me acerque lentamente a la niña que me miraba con ilusión. Trague fuerte, intentado que las lagrimas que se estaban formando en mis ojos no me impidieran ver a mi cosa perfecta ¿Cosa perfecta? **– Hola Beth** – un quejido generalizado sonó a mis espaldas, pero yo solo podía ver la sonrisa que se comenzaba a formar en los labios de mi pequeña

**-¡Mamá!** – se lanzo a mis brazos y con mucho cuidado, la abrace, abandonándome al llanto. Mi corazón, a diferencia del resto de personas presentes en la habitación, reconocía a mi hija. Podía sentir el latido de su pequeño corazón, contra el mío, que latía con igual fuerza que el de ella – **te extrañe mucho** – murmuro contra mi oreja, haciéndome sollozar más fuerte

-**Yo también pequeña** – y no mentía. El tenerla en mis brazos, me hizo comprender lo mucho que la extrañaba, aunque mi mente olvidara su existencia

**-Te quiero mami **

**-Y yo a ti** – le bese su cabecita, antes de levantarme con ella en brazos. En este preciso instante, el dolor agonizante que estaba sufriendo mi espalda, paso a un segundo plano, cuando sus manitos se entrelazaron en mi cuello.

**-¿Sabes quién es?** – me pregunto Santana completamente sorprendida. Solo asentí mirando a los ojos de mi hija

**-Quinn…**

**-Hablaremos luego** – murmure sentándome en la silla con la pequeña **- ¿Qué quieres hacer?**

**-¿Peli?**

**-Dale** – aunque todas se había acomodado de manera en que pudiéramos ver la película. No fue sino hasta quince minutos después de haber comenzado que Rachel se ubico a mi derecha, consiguiendo que un sentimiento de paz y de completa armonía se apoderara de mi

**-¿La quieres acostar?** – me pregunto la versión mayor de Rachel, por lo que asentí, tomando en brazos a mi pequeña que se había quedado profundamente dormida en mis brazos.

Con sumo cuidado la acomode en la cama, rodeándola con varias almohadas para que no se fuera a caer. Al sentarme sobre la cama, un fuerte mareo comenzó a sacudir mi cabeza. Era un poco más intenso que el de la última vez, cuando estaba en el restaurante con Rachel y sus amigos.

Un frio helado comenzó a descender lentamente por mi espalda, mis ojos los sentía cansados y pesados. Un sonido sordo atravesó de lleno mi cabeza, que lentamente gire para observarme en el espejo y ver como mi piel estaba más blanca que una hoja de papel. Me estaba costando respirar, el pecho me dolía y las piernas ya no me respondían. No tenia forma de llamar a alguien.

Trague fuertemente, esperando que de mi garganta brotara algún sonido, que alertara a alguna de las mujeres que se encontraban a fuera. Pero nada. Mi teléfono se había quedado entre mi chaqueta, que descansaba sobre la silla del comedor, no tenía forma de comunicarme con nadie. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, me recosté al lado de mi hija, mirándola dormir profundamente. Cuando mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

**-Amor** – la voz de Rachel sonó baja, supongo que por temor de ir a despertar a Beth **- ¿Amor? **– como pude levante mi mano y ella se acerco - **¡Quinn! ¿Qué tienes?** – Exclamo angustiada **- ¡Judy!** – le grito a mi madre mientras sentía cada vez más pesado mi cuerpo. Pasos corriendo entraron a la habitación

**-¡Por Dios! Quinn** – mi aspecto físico no debía ser el mejor si se asombraban de esa forma - **¿Estás bien?**

Con mi último aliento abrí los ojos mirando a Rachel que ya tenía lagrimas en sus ojos y con la garganta completamente cerca murmure un "_Te amo_" antes de escuchar un grito ahogado antes de que mi mente se separase de mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p><em>No me gusta hacer esto, pero si son generosos con los comentarios... naaa xD<em>

_Yo en dos capítulos, di dos pequeños detalles, que adelantaban que sucedería de aquí en adelante. Si los encontraron genial... sino pues ya lo averiguaran._

_Espero les guste y nos leemos el lunes, aprovechando que es festivo. No olviden comentar. _


End file.
